


❝εɱε૨αℓ∂ ρ૨เɳ૮ε❞ ɓσσҡ σɳε

by reesiereese



Series: Emerald God [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angel-Quirk, Ashido Mina is a Good Friend, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is So Done, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Boyfriend, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Gods and Goddesses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kaminari Denki is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is a Tease, Multi, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Kirishima Eijirou, Quick Romance, Short Midoriya Izuku, Soft Bakugou Katsuki, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tsundere Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reesiereese/pseuds/reesiereese
Summary: New Title: ❝εɱε૨αℓ∂ ρ૨เɳ૮ε❞Old Title: "Child Of the Greek Gods"°•°•°•°•°•°Part 2:  "εɱε૨αℓ∂ αɳɠεℓ"°•°•°•°•°•°By: ReesieReese°•°•°•°•°•°Emerging from the sand and clay, their heir, a baby with viridian hair and emerald eyes filled with purity, with pearly white feathered wings, the exact color of snow. Izuku Midoriya, a sight to behold, a beautiful male infant.°•°•°•°•°•°The Twelve Olympians, his Father, Zeus, had placed a bet he didn't have a clue if he could win and help his son save the world. Now, with the training at such a young age, being named "Prince Of Gods", Izuku will awaken his own powers, give himself a new purpose, deafeat the evil and save everyone.°•°•°•°•°•°Contains:•BoyXBoy (Yaoi)•Cursing•Sexual Scenes•Out Of Character Characters°•°•°•°•°•°(I do NOT own the characters, just the plot. The Characters are from BNHA, Boku No Hero Academia drawn by Horikoshi)





	1. DISCLAIMER

It's the author here. And this is a disclaimer for this story.

The first few chapters are full of crack. Yes. I said crack. Please don't look too much into it because I know that the first few chapters are dumb. Please feel free to tell me that. And then there were some unneeded parts as well. But welp.

Just go on ahead and read. This was my first story and I'm actually proud of how it turned out at the end along with book 2 which is still in progress. This series won't get a third book. Only because that would make no sense to do that-

Anyways! Thanks for reading. Critic all you want. Just don't be disrespectful to the point I feel like yelling in your face because that's not how I am at all. I'm pretty laid back.

But please. Do your best to get through the first few chapters and the unneeded waste of space chapters that I can't get rid of because It goes on with the rest of the story line-

Yeah...

Well have fun! ✌️


	2. ~Prince Of Gods~

**A baby, made of clay and sand, lay beneath the 12 gods. Crying could be heard throughout the crystal clear beach. "He's beautiful" The God of beauty and passion, Aphrodite commented.**

** The infant had green forest hair that shimmered in the sunlight, freckles covered his chubby face, the most noticeable feature being his beautiful snowy white wings. Two armbands crafted onto his dainty wrists.**

** "We shall raise him, he needs to be able to control our powers, we shall help him on this island until he becomes of age to be our prince. Until then, we shall take refuge here." The god of the sky and thunder, Zeus had said to his fellow brothers and sisters. He got the approval from the rest of the gods with small nods.**

**Zeus, King of the Gods, ruler of Mount Olympus. God of the sky, lightning, and thunder.**

**Hera, Queen of Gods, goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, and family.**

**Poseidon, God of the Seas, water, storms, hurricanes, earthquakes, and horses.**

**Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest, fertility, agriculture, nature and seasons.**

**Athena, Goddess of wisdom, handicraft, and warfare.**

**Apollo, God of light, the sun, prophecy, philosophy, truth, inspiration, poetry, music, arts, medicine, healing and plague.**

**Ares, God of war, violence, bloodshed and manly virtues.**

**Aphrodite, Goddess of love, pleasure, passion, procreation, fertility, beauty and desire.**

**Hephaestus, God of the forge, craftsmanship, invention, fire, and volcanoes.**

**Hermes, God of travel, commerce, communication, borders, eloquence, diplomacy, thieves and games.**

**Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and of the Hunt. **

**And Dionysus, God of wine, the grapevine, fertility, festivity, ecstasy, madness, and resurrection.**

**Live on an Island, far from any men and women until this child had become of age. And that was the beginning of Izuku Midoriya's tale.**

* * *

**~4 years later~**

Giggling, the green-haired child ran around the castle."Hey! Izuku get back here!" yelled young-looking redhead, Artemis, a small smile on her face at the child's antics. 

With his bright green curls bouncing along with his movements, he ran down the hallway, happy and carefree. He only stopped as he ran into a leg, falling onto his bottom. Looking up, his smile only grew. 

A smile made it's way onto her face, "Good morning, Izuku" she greeted as she crouched down to pat his bundle of curls. 

"Good morning Aunt Hera!" he said with a huge smile on his face. A few moments later Artemis had come towards them, out of breath she put her hands on her knees, panting.

"Caught... you" she got out before scooping the child up into her arms and walking down the hall after waving goodbye to her sister.

Hera only shook her head as she smirked, walking down the other end of the hallway towards the library. She needed to catch up on her reading. 

* * *

**~3 years later~**

Izuku, just finishing his lessons with his family, smiled as he ran out of he room. 

He had been working on controlling his powers, so far he had gotten good at his weapon and armor summoning, without any drawback or strain being done to his body. 

Looking down at his golden wristbands, he walked outside towards the beach, which had few trees growing along the ends. He bounded into the largest green plant and began to read his favorite story, one of monsters and his father defeating them with the help of his brothers and sisters. 

That was until he heard the greeting of his horse, Angel. A pure white steed with a black mane. His smile grew as he bounced off his perch to sprint over towards the animal. 

For the past three years, he had built up major stamina along with the help of his given powers. So you could say he was pretry fast if you didn't want to add any detail to it. 

* * *

**~5 years later~**

At the age of twelve, he was now out in the fields helping out his uncle, Dionysus. A young man with short brown hair, he didn't look old besides being way older than a average human. 

They were out picking and planting grapevine in the garden out back just to pass some extra time. 

His wings along had grown with his size, they were almost as big as his body but just a bit short, throughout his life he had grown used to having the feathered wonders on his back. 

"You're doing good. I see you've gotten used to using your powers like this." Dionysus complimented, putting some grapes that he picked into the brown basket by his side, before standing up to face the younger boy. 

The greenette looked more like a girl than anything, if you looked hard enough...maybe you could differ.

He still had a little baby fat on his face but now his freckles were darker and more noticeable. He had the body of a girl, curves, etcetera.

You could really not tell he was a boy if he didn't tell you, he didn't have a girl's chest but... you get the picture. He had muscle which was a very big feature on his body. 

"Thanks, Uncle, Dionysus," Izuku replied, a small smile making its way onto his face.

* * *

**~2 years~**

Now, at age fourteen, Izuku was name the Prince of Gods, but it was also a day where they were allowing him to travel on his own and leave the island. 

It was the day they told him about his past... How he was made... how he's a young god like the rest of them. 

At a short height of four-foot-eight, and defined muscle, even his emerald eyes shed tears that day. But that day had not been one of saddness and dissapointment, it had been one of celebration and joyous laughter. 

And even at such a young age, he had full control of his powers, his wings having few golden feathers contrasting with the pearly whites. He had become a master craftsman along with his uncle. 

Throughout the years, he had discovered his talent for art and song. Along with cooking dinners. 

His forever symbol was of a pegasus, that was tattooed on his shoulder. 

That was the end of the beginning, but this is the beginning of the end! 

Or so you think... 

* * *

**Name: **Izuku Midoriya

**Age: **Currently;14

**Height: **Currently; 4'8

**Power(s): **Currently; 

•Elemental Manipulation: He is able to control things like, air (wind), fire, lightning, earth (dirt, concrete, ect.), water, light, and metal. 

•Telepathy: Able to speak into another's mind, but he isn't able to just full of read minds. 

•Teleportation: Able to go from one place to another in milliseconds without actually walking. 

•Speach: He is able to talk to animals, doesn't matter the species, to him their speaking in human tounge. 

•Shapeshift: He is able to turn into anyone as well as anything, this includes animals and inaminate objects. 

•Voice: He is able to change his voice to fit someone else's. 

•Charm Speak: He can get something from someone by just using this power, but it shouldn't be used for wrong reasons. 

•Truth: He can get the Victim/Target to tell the truth in any situation. 

•Healing: He is able to heal and give energy to those around him and himseld included. 

•Origination: He can make anything that is a _Non-Living_ object. Meaning it will appear out of thin air. 

•Summoning: He is able to summon two thing, such as Weapons and Armor that are already a thing. 

*Weapons Include: 

-Zues's Master Bolt

-Poseidon's Trident

-Artemis's Bow And Arrow

-Spear

-Any Other Weapon he desires

•War Sense: He is able to detect when he is in danger and his body reacts quickly to to the threat. 

•Enhance: His Speed, Stamina, Strength, Agility, and Durability are boosted up to inhuman stats. 

_[Story Art #3](https://www.wattpad.com/810629026-art-book-ig-story-art-3) > Is how he looks! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit July 3rd 2020, Izuku's height... was originally 4'5 until I realized I made him a midget.  
So now he's currently 4'8!


	3. ~First Encounters~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku's first encounter with Katsuki.... And All-Might....and basically every hero! Because in this story Izuku was surround with the Greek Gods his whole life, he never left the Island and there was no Television. So This is what happens next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Action and Humor for you!

Bakugo Katsuki, an angry blonde spikey-haired boy was walking through an alley, along with the two boys he deemed as extras trailing behind him as they took their normal route to their arcade hangout. 

"Fucking assholes... thinking they're better than me... like hell they are." He muttered under his breath. 

Class that day, they had begun to talk about highschool careers and where they would turn up. But when he announced he was trying out for UA, nothing but dirty side comments filled the room, and they all doubted him... or that was what he thought it was.

Sparks popped in his hand as he remembered. 

He absent-mindedly kicked a bottle full of dirt into a trash can in front of him. "Fuck them... I'll get into Yueii... just they wait." He growled. 

And just a moment later he heard girly shrieks behind him as he turned to see the two no named boys looking at something with a faces full of fear. 

"The hell're you screaming about?" He grumbled. 

"Well well well, a meat suit and a good quirk! This will only hurt a bit!" said a voice behind the blonde, and before he could react, he was engulfed in green goo.

. 

. 

. 

Next thing to happen, he's submerged in the villain, suffocating while against his will he attacked town. Everything surrounding the city around him caught in flames from his quirk. 

Screaming from citizens, shouting heroes... that's all he could hear. 

"Hahaha!" Was the familiar laugh he heard, before a booming voice spoke, "Fear not citizens! For I am-" but the large blonde male was cut off by tma clink of metal on the concrete street in front of him. 

He was just able to get a glance at a glowing figure on the street. On their back were big pearly white wings, while in their hand was a trident of some sort. 

Were they a... girl? 

"Hello... I kind of just heard some commonotion going on and decided to come check it out- Hey!" She exclaimed, dodging a green tentacle like hit from the villain. "You could have at least heard what my side of the story was!" She groaned, spinning the trident in her hand nonchalantly. 

"What's a small puny girl like you going to do?!" The villain yelled, amused and pissed at the little nobody's actions. 

She only smiled, before stabbing the ground with her trident, "This." And just like that her innocent smile turned into a wicked grin. 

You could have probably heard the rumbling sound fron miles away as everyone turned their attention to behind the sludge villain. Only to see a massive wave heading right towards them. 

Bakugo felt a warmth on his wrist as he could suddenly breathe again, and he was flown away by the greenette who brought him towards the heroes. Just before the wave hit. 

"Take him for a second. Also! I'm not a girl!" The greenette yelled, judt as the villain was it by the force of the water. 

She spun the weapon in her hand and just in a moment, the villain was compacted into the size of a baseball, a small dome of water surrounding the body. 

"I didn't think it would work that well..." they mumbled. 

Katsuki's eyes had widened as a thought settled in his mind. 

"Your a boy?!" The blonde yelled, almost rhetorically. 

The greenette turned towards the ruby-eyed blonde as he put the sludge in a water bottle given to him by a bystander, and tossed it towards the policemen. 

"Are you alright? You were in there for quite some time, here just lay down and relax for a moment." He exclaimed, jogging over to the blonde, who sat on the ground. The greenette's wings folded as his trident began to glow before dissapearing. 

"Why the fuck would I lay down?!" The blonse yelled getting pissed that he was 'bossing' him around, Katsuki felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see the greenette's hand and a determined look on his face. Everyone still shocked looked towards Bakugo to see a vine with flowers sprouting on it surround his upper body. 

"Young miss- man, what are you doing-" the hero got cut off by the boy.

"Healing properties, his lungs might be damaged after being suffocated for longer than 1 minute, it's better than having to go to a hospital right?" he answered then looking towards Bakugo and that's when he could finally see his face close up and blushed. He had bright green venom eyes, and freckles covered his cheeks.

"U-uh yea-yeah, I guess so, anyways who the fuck are you?" Katsuki questioned, looking away after he took his hand off my chest.

"Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you!" He said smiling.

"Tch"

"Young," the hero paused, clearing his throat, "Man, what you did was reckless and dangerous, you could have gotten seriously hurt," Death Arms said to the greenette who sat crisscross across from the blonde. 

"Hold on..." he said looking up which gained the camera's attention and the heroes in front of him, "Who are you?" he finished with a cute confused look. Everyone sweatdropped. "Also who's Haha! over there?" He asked again pointing towards All-Might.

"The fuck you mean, 'Who's Haha!' Over there?" Katsuki seethed, barring his teeth. 

"I seriously don't know who he is, I don't know any of you guys to be honest...am I supposed to?" The greenette questioned.

"The one who is scolding you is Death Arms, that one you pointed to right there, is All-Might, he's basically the most powerful person on earth" the blonde explained, letting out a sigh. 

"I'm pretty sure I could beat him.....eh maybe father can... " Izuku said before beginning to mutter continuously, Katsuki stared wide-eyed at him.

"You can beat the number 1 hero??!" Katsuki yelled making him flinch.

"Well- um yea- WAIT A MINUTE! YOU!" Midoriya pointed towards Bakugo, "What's your name?" he asked.

"THAT'S NOT THE SUBJECT RIGHT NOW!!!!!" Katsuki yelled, the kid was pushing his buttons. 

"Young Midoriya, let's spar," All-Might said. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SPAR! AND HOW DID WE EVEN GET TO THIS SUBJECT! WHERES THE SLUDGE VILLAIN ANYWAYS!?" Katsuki yelled.

"Oh he's with the police, they left a few seconds ago. Anyways let me just do something....." Izuku said before putting both hands on the ground, vines started growing out of it and next thing you know everything was put back together.

"What the-" Katsuki started, getting cut off. 

"So anyways! I need to go find someplace, I don't really remember the directions so can one of you guys help me?" he asked completely unaware of the cameras pointed right at him.

"You- what- UGH! Spar with All-Might first and then maybe I'll help you, fucking nerd" Katsuki mumbled the last part, he smiled....that fucking smile.

"Ok! Thanks! Now, which one- Oh you! Come on, let's go!!!!" He said jumping up and standing in the middle of the street.

"Hahaha! Alright! I'll try to hold back!" All-Might said before walking in front of him. At this point, the citizens were just sitting there watching what would happen using Mt.Lady as shade.

"Don't hold back on me just because I'm a child, All-Might." Midoriya said.

'I am so confused about what the fuck is happening right now.' Was what went through Katsuki's head. 


	4. ~Uh... what?~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not U.A time yet sadly, but we'll get there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's not U.A time yet sadly, but we'll get there!

**Devastating blows were placed on the younger male, one of them making the greenette fly downtown into a building. "Hah! Knew he couldn't beat All-Might, fucking nerd" Bakugo mumbled to himself, while the crowd was about to get up and leave knowing that the angel-like child was going to be okay considering the heroes would never leave a child just laying there hurt, keyword _about. _Thunder roared through the sky and lightning flashed right above where All-Might was standing. **

**"You didn't think that was it? Did you?" A small voice asked everyone turned to see the now glowing boy with a lightning bolt in his hand, no scratches on his body at all. He didn't have a smirk but a smile, a genuine, sweet smile. **

**"What the-" Bakugo murmured before jumping seeing the other move so quickly and place a blow onto the others face sending him into the air, then throwing the bolt up to where All-Might flew up to. The next thing you see is lightning gathering in a cloud and a body starting to fall. "WAIT WHAT THE FUCK- SOMEONE CATCH HIM!" Katsuki yelled towards the heroes who were about to move before seeing that a cloud had already caught the #1 hero. **

**"Water manipulation y' know, Clouds are made of water so they're able to be controlled by any quirk including water, solidifying it so it could catch him.....ALSO, OMG ARE YOU OK, SIR! I DIDN'T MEAN TO USE THAT MUCH POWER!" the younger panicked before placing his hands on the other's forehead and like before vines sprouting flowers came out his hands. "Uh...what?" said confused Bakugo and everyone else who was there.**

* * *

"Where did you need to go? I promised I'll take you wherever after you sparred with All-Might..." Katsuki asked, turning towards the greenette before having his eyes blow wide. Izuku was talking.....? to dear? 

"OI! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he yelled getting pissed.

"Oh- sorry about that, she needed something! What were we talking about?" Midoriya asked, a curious look on his face making the other blush.

"Where did you need to go?" Bakugo asked again.

"OH! Um... Aldera Junior High! I have no idea where it is! And I don't think any of my friends do either." Was the response he got, making Bakugo's eyes blow wide.

"SERIOUSLY!? MY SCHOOL!?" He screeched making the other's face turn red and flinch.

"I guess...I don't think I need to go to school considering that the year is almost over. But! Father would be mad If I didn't attend any school since I was homeschooled since I could start writing" He answered again playing with the feathered wings on his back. His face lit up, "You go to Aldera? That's awesome! I already have a friend to talk to now!" Midoriya giggled, the other turning away to not let the other see his beet-red face.

"Whatever....Do you have a phone? I'm picking you up at your house tomorrow so I'll need your address." The blonde explained getting out his device.

After exchanging numbers they were off to their different ways, one having a cat lead them towards their own house because he had just moved there 2 weeks ago and still wasn't used to the shortcuts and stuff. "Thanks, Mochi!" The greenette exclaimed patting the cat's head before descending into his apartment, with the cat in his arms.

* * *

Bakugo had told his mom that morning he had to pick someone up from their house before school, so he ended up leaving just a bit later than he wanted as she wouldn't stop nagging him after he said who it was. 

He shivered when remembering the smirk that appeared on her features. But as soon as he got out of the house he let out a short sigh before turning around... only to have to keep from screaming in fear. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He yelled almost hitting the smiling boy in front of him, the greenette had a cat in his arms. The blonde recognized it as the town's wandering cat.

"Good Morning Kacchan! I asked Mochi where you lived, I know your name from my phone contacts but I had trouble pronouncing it so I settled with Kacchan! Do you mind?" The greenette in front of him had asked, Bakugo nodded before looking down at his uniform...what the fuck was he wearing? He wore a turtleneck sleeveless black sweater. 

Katsuki's face blew up in flames, burning red. 

"Wheres your uniform?" Katsuki asked, trying so hard not to do anything to this pure-hearted child in front of him, also why is he so fucking short?

"Oh! When I had come here I had already phoned the principal and told him about my wing problem and he said I could wear anything I want if it covered my chest and stomach. So I had come up with this, but I still had to wear uniform pants. PLUS it's pretty warm out here so I thought I didn't n-" Katsuki cut him off.

"Ok, Ok I get it! Jeez, I don't need you to tell me a whole novel" Bakugo sighed before Midoriya turned around and revealed his back. He had a whole space for where his wings were that zipped from the back.... how did he zip that?? That's finally when he realized the other had on wristbands, they were in the shape of some type of tiara. **(Like Wonder Woman's tiara kinda)**

"Hey...what are those?" Katsuki questioned making him turn around and look towards where he was pointing at.

"Those have been there since I was born! I only ever took them off to clean them, I guess they kinda help with my strength part of my quirk!" he explained walking down the doorstep and into the street. Katsuki finally saw how well built he was, what fourteen-year-olds have that much muscle? 

"Cool....let's go, it's this way." Katsuki explained, before walking towards the left, which is where we will take the train. 


	5. ~Fucking Idiots~

It wasn't like Bakugo was paranoid, but he knows that while walking to the train station people stared at them like they did something weird. And the greenette was either extremely dense or he was playing dumb because he didn't seem to notice that everyone's eyes on his body. There were people outside as well on their way to school, including some guys and girls from school. And Bakugo knew he was going to get questioned as soon as he got to school. 

And he was completely pissed at the thought, you could almost see the steam radiating from him. 

"If I may ask, what's your quirk? I couldn't figure it out after yesterday, does it have something to do with fire?" The greenette broke the calming silence between them. 

"My quirk is Explosion. My sweat is similar to nitroglyrcerin which let's me creat explosions from my palms." Katsuki answered, keeping his eyes in front of him. 

"What's yours? I've seen the water and lightning part but... what's your quirk called?" He asked, turning around to be met with a missing person. "What the fuck?" He murmured, looking around him to see a fluff of green curls. 

Surprisingly he could see him considering he was crowned by a group of highschool guys, his ruby-eyes traveled down as he saw a dark cat coming his way, "Hey bud... what's happening?" He asked Mochi, who only mewed as a reply. 

She led the blonde through the crowd until he could finally see the viridian eyes of Izuku. One of the highschoolers had their arm around the greenette, who didn't seem to mind the touch. 

He doesn't know why but that stirred something inside if him. 

As Izuku looked around him, he met Bakugo's eyes and his face lit up into a smile. And Katsuki had to resist the urge to cover his eyes as he seemed to just looked at the sun. Too bad he didn't bring a pair of sunglasses. 

"Come on already, we're gonna be fucking late," Katsuki said grabbing his wrist and walking away from the now mad highschoolers.

"But they wanted to be friends! I wanna make more friends in this town." The greenette pouted.

His face heated up a little, "Just meet them after school, but I'm going with you" Katsuki argued. 

* * *

The people at school were even worse than the one's on the street. The greenette didn't even realize all the stares he was getting, he just talked happily beside him. Katsuki didn't know anyone that clueless. 

"You're in my class, right? Just stay near me and I'll take you to get the principals- WHY THE FUCK DOES HE KEEP DISAPPEARING?!" He yelled in frustration, looking around frantically. 

He was about to walk away and looked for the boy, before a few boys flew through the wall of an empty classroom. 

Why in the hell-

That was definetly Midoriya. 

* * *

**~With Izuku~**

The greenette was walking near Bakugo until he was pulled to the side, and in front of him were a couple of boys, faces he didn't see before. 

"Heya Cutie, what's with you and Bakugo?" One of them asked him, throwing an arm around his neck. 

Izuku gave a confused look before answering, "Why should it matter if I'm with him? He's my friend..." with those words a smile creeped knto his face. 

But it soon left as he shivered and flinched, feeling a warmth making it's way up and down his wings, he turned abruptly to see someone else touching one of the golden feathers. "Please do not touch that! They're sensitve... Ouch!" He yelped, someone harshly gripped his wrists, pulling them above his head. 

"Hmmmm? Friends with the bastard? Then you must be even worse than him for him to respect you." The black-haired one growled. 

"Let me go!" Izuku snarled, squirming around in their grasp, but that only seemed to anger them so he stopped, running over a ppan in his head. 

He just had to wait unti their grip loosened... five... four... three... two... one... 

There it was.

Twisting his wrists, he grabbed onto the others and turned his arms to get out of the hold. The other pounced at him, but reacting as fast as he could, he turned to kick them both in the stomach, with little strength sending him into the shelf at back of the classroom, and throwing the one that grabbed him at the classroom door. Another one came forward. 

Pushing himself up, he managed to get onto the shoulders of the other, bending backwards until his hands reached the floor to throw him toppling over and hitting the one at the door. 

Another four walked in, they seemed to have been guarding the door. He was right where th classroom window was. 

"You fucking bastard!" One yelled, and they all activated their quirks. 

"I didn't want to have to do this... but..." He hit his wrists together, a small clink sound coming from his wristbands. 

is one movement sent a shockwave towards tbe four, sending them through the walls of the classroom. Putting both of his hands on the ground, vines wrapped around the seven injured students, healing them and capturing. 

Standing up, he was met with surprised eyes of other students and some teachers, looking around as he dusted his hands off, he met the familiar firey eyes of Bakugo. 

"Kacchan! I don't know why but they seem to dislike you." He explained, hugging the blushing blonde. 

Bakugo's blush elicted a few looks from the other third years.

"Yougn Miss-" The teacher stopped when noticing a glare from the carmine-eyed boy. 

"He isn't a girl..." He seethed, growling.

The teacher cleared his throat, "Young man, may you please enlighten me on why you blew a hole through this classroom" he finished.

Izuku looked up, "It was 4 against 1...I could have taken them out one by one but that would have cause more damage to the classroom...I can fix it if you want" He finished with a big smile on his face. You could see that he was sincerely sorry about the damage.

"U-uh go ahead...?" The teacher allowed.

In the end, everything was back to normal, the 7 boys were suspended for 2 days but Izuku got off easy because he was using self-defense, plus he fixed months worth of damage.

"Fucking Idiots...Who fights someone who can beat All-Might?" Katsuki mumbled to himself on the way to class with Midoriya next to him, you could see people either drooling at his muscles or surprised about how he's wearing a pretty revealing top.


	6. ~The Incidents~

**"Ok students, I'm pretty sure by now all of you know we have a new student here right?" Teach asked, earning nods from the class. "Alright, well, she'll- he'll be in your class for the next 3 weeks of school." he finished, ignoring the glare he got from a certain blonde. Soon enough the door to the classroom has opened revealing a short fluff of green hair in all his glory. He had a huge smile on his face and was jumping in excitement. **

**"Hi everyone! I'll be joining your class for the remaining time of school, please take care of me!" Midoriya explained going down into a bow.**

** 'This'll be a very interesting 3 weeks' Bakugo thought.**

* * *

As soon as Midoriya has walked down the aisle and sat in the empty seat next to Katsuki, he could feel the stares that were not even aimed at him,.

Glaring at everyone making them all turn back towards the lesson. The blonde was staring off into space when something got his attention, "Midoriya! May you answer this question please?" Their teacher called out, making eye contact with the green-haired child next to him.

The said person smiled before getting up and taking the chalk away from the teacher as he got up to the board. Everyone was pretty sure no one can answer that question....but then again he is full of surprises. Katsuki stared at his wings as he was up at the board.

'_I really wanna feel them... I should ask him later._' Was what went through his mind.

After a few minutes of silence and murmurs, he finally put the chalk down before exhaling. '_What the-_' Katsuki's eyes blew wide at the number of numbers and symbols were on the board...How. The. Fuck?

"Is that correct?" Midoriya asked with a cute confused look on his face. The teacher could only nod as an answer, Bakugo smirked a little and tilted my head back.

'This really will be an interesting 3 weeks.' He thought again.

* * *

** _Incident 1:_ **

Katsuki was livid, the boys that had fought with Izuku had the nerve to show back up at our classroom door during dismissal, honestly, a few of the students were scared of them considering the delinquent act they have going on. He was about to speak up before he felt a warmth on his shoulder, turning he saw green eyes and freckles... "Izu." He mumbled. 

"It's fine Kacchan, I can take care of myself you know," the greenette said before looking up to the students at the door, seeing as though he was a midget.

"Hi! I remember you guys! What can I do for you?" Izuku asked the three boys in front of him, smiling that smile that can rival the brightness of a star.

The 'leader' of the group had blushed a small tint of pink before stepping forward, Katsuki was about to step in again, but what surprised him was what happened next. He bowed a full ninety-degree angle. "We're sorry about the trouble we have caused to you, and the injuries, our actions were not needed." He explained before standing up rubbing the back of his neck. "Names Daiki, nice to meet you, that there is Arata and the other is Hiromi." He said pointing towards a navy blue-haired boy and another who had reddish-brown hair.

"Nice to meet all of you! I accept your apology, but it wasn't needed, I don't take things like this to heart!" The greenette exclaimed bowing back. "Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you!" he finished.

"You are way too forgiving Izu..." the blonde mumbled. Surprising enough, they started hanging out together, Katsuki would occasionally curse them out for the smallest things that pissed him off but then would usually easily be calmed down from a hug from a certain greenette.

* * *

**_Incident 2:_**

Katsuki and Izuku had been walking towards the gym for P.E they only have P.E a couple of days each week, and every time they do, they play a different sport!

But today the teacher wasn't prepared so they had ended up doing laps. But that's not important right now.

Izu and Katsuki had made it to the locker rooms where all the other guys in their P.E class were getting in their gym uniforms, Izuku was already well-known around the school because of his power and stuff like that, but he's also a target for love confessions and crushes.

Once they got into the room, they both had gone to their respective lockers, which were conveniently right next to the other. Just a reminder, it's had only been three days of their three weeks of interesting shenanigans, so this is the first time anyone has seen this innocent ball of sunshine shirtless.

While they got dressed Izuku and Katsuku were having a small conversation, the blonde wasn't the most buff guy there but he was pretty toned compared to the other boys there.

"Hey Izu are you almost fucking done-" Katsuki stopped his sentence when he saw his body. He had a nice 6-pack with a lean body and his curves...he swears he would someday be mistaken as a girl... again. Katsuki hadn't noticed he was staring, you know what scratch that, everyone didn't notice they were staring until we heard a small voice.

"Um..is everyone alright?" Which brought the attention back to the boy's face.

Ruby eyes trailed over to his back which had his wings tucked in, he was trying so hard to resist the urge to reach out and touch the part where his wings actually connected to the rest of his body, but apparently he didn't put the effort in resisting when he realized that his hand was already moving.

But as soon as his hand made contact with that specific part, his eyes had been blessed. Izuku made a small squeak and covered his mouth while his face went red.

"Fluffy...." he mumbled. Katsuki hadn't realized his hand started petting it until he felt someone grab my wrist. His eyes traveled over to the owner of the small hand that had taken his off Izuku, and it was none other than the green-haired child himself. But his mouth was covered with his hand and his eyes had small tears in them, he was about to apologize for hurting him but then I realized the blush that was spread from his nose to his ears.

After the whole locker room went quiet the silence was broke from two words "That's sensitive" before Izuku walked out. And Katsuku was left confused... But after a few seconds, his face went completely red.

'What the bloody fuck did I just do?' He thought to himself.


	7. ~The Villain~

** After those Three Weeks were over..... **

The classroom was noisy, like really noisy. You would think that all the noise was actually from the kids inside the classroom, but um...It was caused by a certain green-haired God. 

Katsuki and Izuku had just been walking down the hall with Daiki and Hiromi since Arata had something to do that morning. And suddenly because of Baseball Club practice that exact moment they walked next to the door of an almost full class, a ball had flown in through the window, aiming straight towards the door and the closest one...Bakugo. 

The blonde knew he couldn't move out of the way in the time since the baseball was flying so fast, and once he turned his head his eyes blew wide and he was suddenly grabbed. You could see a blur of green before Midoriya suddenly disappeared and Katsuki was in his spot. Everyone who had frozen had their eyes traveling to the sky suddenly turning dark grey and lightning flew out of clouds before Izuku caught the ball with his hand that had golden electricity flowing out of it and chucked it right back through the broken window.

People looked amazed to see where the ball would land but unfortunately, the Baseball Club had lost a ball that day because he accidentally threw it too hard and it just kept flying...

"What the hell!?" Hiromi screeched when Katsuki was suddenly near him and looked like he was about to blow up. Sparks were popping in his hands.

"Who the fuck out there is tryna kill me?" he grumbled out. "And on the last day of school at that..." he growled before walking into the now quiet classroom and spotted the person who hit the ball... Arata... 

"ARATA I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" he yelled out the window before running out of the classroom to the now panicking Navy haired boy. 

"NO! KACCHAN DON'T KILL ANYONE! GUYS HELP ME!" everyone sweatdropped at the fact they were pulling back on the now struggling blonde. 

Finally, he stopped moving and the others fell backward. He was about to laugh until he heard a pained cry, making him turn towards the greenette who was clutching his now sprained and bleeding wing. 

"Ow ow ow oww! I never thought it would hurt this much!" He complained. 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! IZU C'MON WERE GOING TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" Katsuki yelled completely ignoring the words from the actual hurt child and the stares from his two other friends.

"You know, you didn't have to take me here right? I have a healing quirk y'know" argued the wincing sunshine as he felt the burn of cleaning alcohol on his feathers. 

"Well, you need the blood cleaned up first anyways dipshit. So I was gonna have to bring you here either way..." grumbled Bakugo. 

The other flashed a smile to the one behind him make the other blush a million shades of red. 

"You must care about me, huh Kacchan?" Questioned Izuku.

"Sure if you want to use care for madly in love with....."

** ... **

** ... **

** ... **

"SHIT! DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!" Katsuki was freaking out as Izuku was just madly blushing and healing his now non-blood-covered' wing. And as soon as he was done he finally walked up to the taller teen in front of him and stood right in his line of sight.

"Kat~su~kiii~" he sang before stepping on to his tippytoes and pecking the blonde's nose 

"You can stop freaking out now..." he mumbled as he had an extremely red face. It was dead quiet before the sound of the door opening and the sound of a voice changed that factor.

"Oi! Are you guys OK? We heard Bakugo yelling" said a concerned Daiki. 

"Were fine you idiot...anyways where's Arata? I need to blow his face off" Bakugo answered. 

"He's running around the school, also why is Midoriya's face red? Is he sick?" Daiki commented making said person's face heat up again. 

"I- uh- I'm fine...LET'S GO TO CLASS HAHA" the greenette said before running out the infirmary and down the hall. The other two were dead quiet before Daiki broke it again. 

"You said something didn't you?" He questioned the gaping blonde boy earning a nod in response and letting out a long sigh.

"Just get your dumbass self to class, Bakugo" he explained dodging an explosion right near his face.

* * *

** **

"I could pass out career forms but... I know you all want to be heroes!" Teach yelled to the cheering students, all of them activating their quirks all expect 2, one was silently looking out the window the other had a giant smirk pasted on his face.

"Oi, teach! Don't lump me and Izuku up with these losers!" Bakugo yelled, gaining not-so-friendly words towards him. 

"Oh you and Midoriya here wanted to go to U.A, am I correct?" The teacher asked Bakugo, considering Izuku wasn't paying attention.

"WHAT!? Doesn't that have like the lowest acceptance rate?!" Yelled an extra.

"Whatever, we'll get in either way," said the cocky blonde, gaining the attention of the greenette who was listening.

"Kacchan don't be mean..." Midoriya whined towards his big-ego friend. 

"Fine...but it's not like I'm not right" he grumbled before sitting down. Everyone knew that the green angel could calm down the raging Pomeranian but they never saw up close how his words meant to the other, so seeing this was a surprise.

"U-um okay then, class dismissed"the teacher concluded when the bell had rung. Everyone immediately got up and walked out the door leaving their last two classmates in silence. 

"I'll see you later, Kacchan.." The greenette said before walking out. 

To say Bakugo was surprised was an understatement, he had always walked home with Izuku and the others, why did that change today? He got up and walked out before his imagination went to dark places.

* * *

Katsuki walked through a grocery shop door, he had been asked when he got home to go out and get a few things for dinner, sure he was pissed and didn't want to, but who was he to say no to the just as angry mother.

"Chicken...chicken...where the fuck is it?" He grumbled walking through the aisles to get the things he needed. Soon enough he saw a green fluff of hair walking out when he was at the register, he was about to walk up to him before the walls started to shake, he looked out to see... Izuku had been thrown into a wall...

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He screeched running out to check if his friend was okay. He was so close to the door before some rubble had blocked his way out.

"Shit shit Shit shit shit" he murmured over and over again. Civilians who were in the store had gone up to one of the windows, crowding around it until you could barely see through to it. They watched in fear of the child who was getting thrown around by a weird bird creature. But finally, at the last minute, Bakugo had gotten a way out....by blowing up the second window. He jumped into the way of his friend who was about to get hit again, resulting in a lot of pain and flying back to a nearby building, the next thing he saw was black...

* * *

Izuku had his eyes closed wait for the attack to come but it never did, he opened his eyes to see something that he wished he never did. Bakugo Katsuki...... Had taken the hit for him.....

He ran to his friend's side, completely ignoring the raging beast behind him. He just wanted his first friend to be alright! 

"Kacchan...Kacchan, wake up... please... You gotta be okay...come on Katsuki..." He mumbled as tears streamed down his face, he touched the almost pale neck and sensed a heartbeat, a saddened smile came on his face, but that doesn't mean he wasn't pissed. He was bloody and sweating and staggering. His faced covered by his green hair. 

"You...monster!" He yelled at the person who ordered the creature to attack. People around them had looks of horror, the heroes couldn't do anything, All-Might had already run out of time, he really couldn't transform at all. He saw the kid was back up. Then all of a sudden they heard a scream of so many feelings making people turn towards the boy who was now on the ground sobbing. Everything at that moment had gone for the worst...or maybe the best...

* * *

Thunder roared, oceans rose, the ground shook and a fire roared near the crying boy. Tons and tons of animals are behind him as he just sat there as lightning struck right next to the Nomu. And finally he got up, you could see millions of people trying hard not to blow away as a small tornado appeared behind the Nomu. But the most beautiful creature was a Pegasus, a real pegasus. Everyone's eyes turned towards the now glowing greenette as he suddenly had an arrow in his hand. The arrow was surrounded by golden lightning and was the shape of a trident, his bow a golden color. Finally, he aimed and shot right threw the Nomu's body, a violent collision of vines, and the elements behind it. The scene ended in a bright light making everyone who was either watching on T.V or in the actual area shade their eyes.


	8. ~Feelings~

Immediately after the Nomu was defeated, Izuku ran back to his friend who was still laying on the ground, blood coming out of his body, now more than ever. As Izuku started healing him, reporters and journalists recorded the whole thing, and the crowd watched in anticipation what would happen next. 

"Katsuki....please...don't leave me" he choked out as tears fell onto the almost lifeless body. 

"Please...God's give me strength" he mumbled out before he and Katsuki had started glowing, a yellow hue.

* * *

Katsuki cracked open his eyes, blinded by the bright lights in front of him. After a few moments, he finally realized the weight that was on his stomach and looked down to hands and up to a face filled with determination....just like when they first met, but he also saw the dry tear marks on his face, making his heartache. He picked his head up before going onto his elbows, alerting the other of his presence. That's when the gates broke, tears poured out of the venom green eyes as if he had just seen his mother leave him alone. 

"Oi nerd, why are-"he didn't get to finish his sentence before the other closed in and placed warmth onto his lips. His arms snaked around the neck of the other. Katsuki went wide-eyed before easing into Izuku's kiss. People in the crowd cheered and awwed at the couple. 

Finally, after a few moments, they had separated and Izuku's head slid down the other's chest as he cried. Finally, after a few minutes of crying, he yelled "why'd you jump in? Why did you risk your life for? I couldn't handle you being dead! I couldn't handle you dying in my arms, Katsuki! How could I tell your mother about that?! She would've been devastated! And- and I wouldn't be able to live knowing that I caused another person to get hurt! Baka! Baka! BAKA!.....you almost died....how..would I live?", the blonde hugged the other, he didn't flinch as the greenette pounded his fists on his chest, nor when he suddenly went quiet with the grip of a gorilla on his clothes. Finally, the silence ended by some of the heroes who were there came up to the two.

"Young man, what you did...." The hero started, making the greenette look at him, "was truly amazing, you have saved us again from danger. While we couldn't have done anything. So we are truly great full." The hero spoke, at the end bowing, other heroes at the scene bowing after. 

The greenette's lip trembled as he looked like he was about to cry again. He stood up, shaking a little before putting a hand on the hero's shoulder, making said hero stand up and look down at the kid in front of him. Izuku smiled, "I appreciate that, but I don't think you need to be so formal with the thank you? I only did what was needed of me to do, I didn't have to fight it but I knew if I didn't then it would have attacked the other civilians. So... There's no need for all of this, you should still be proud to call yourself a hero!" He finished right before collapsing, the next thing he heard was screams and his name

"IZUKU!". 

Black.

* * *

** Beep...Beep...Beep... **

White.

Was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. 

Pain.

Is what he felt when he moved his body.

Pain... He shot up, earning a not so good reaction from his body. "AH!" He said through his teeth. He sucked in a breath. He reached towards the stuff that was on his back and connected to his wings. And looked to the side towards a T.V., the news was on. 

"14-year-old boy protects civilians from the creature, supposedly able to kill All-Might, same boy from sludge incident 3 weeks ago." He stared at the television before seeing the footage of Bakugo, him getting hit back. 

His eyes widened, he was so close to jumping out of bed before the door to the hospital room opened, making him jump. 

"Izuku...its been two days..when are you-" Bakugo's sentence got cut short seeing his friend sitting up in his bed, with tears in his eyes. 

"NURSE HE'S AWAKE!" he yelled out the door before running to the teary-eyed child's side, gaining questions like, "What happened?" Or statements like "your okay..."

Bakugo teared up a little at his friend's little concern about himself and his well-being. So he just shut him up, by placing his lips onto the others and his hands going around his small waist. The other looked wide-eyed before closing his eyes as well and his arms traveling around the neck of the other. He licked the other's bottom lip, and in turn, getting entrance to the other's mouth, and soon they were making out.

"Hehe, guess Katsuki got himself a boyfriend!" Said a voice from the door making both of them jump and pull away. They both looked to find a replica, woman version of Katsuki.

"Shut up Old Hag!" Bakugo yelled at the smirking woman, earning a smack on the head. 

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Midoriya! Katsuki here has spoken about you a lot! Including your other friends!"

And as if on cue three teenagers ran into the room, yelling bloody murder.

Arata, Daiki, and Hiromi all ran down the hall, a quick "Midoriya!" Was heard before they all slipped and slid down the hallway like penguins.

Izuku giggled, and Katsuki tried not to laugh at their idiotic ways. Finally, after a few moments, the three burst into the room yelling "ARE YOU OK!?".

"Never been better- HEY!" he got interrupted by Katsuki chopping him on his head at the lie he was about to spout. 

"Fine then... I'm in a little pain, but I'll be up and moving soon enough! By the way! Katsuki are you fine!?" he finished almost screeching the last part. 

Bakugo nodded before smiling, an actual, genuine, smile towards the greenette who returned it. The boys at the door cooed, completely avoiding the gaze that seemed to burn holes in their heads. Soon enough the nurse and doctor came in for one last check-up before he was released.


	9. ~New Friends!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku is already seen as a hero, but he still doesn't realize it. Also Bakugo and Izuku have officially started dating!

_ 'KATSUKI! NO! KATSUKI DONT LEAVE ME! NOT NOW! KATSUKI NOT NOW! THIS ISNT THE TIME FOR _ _ GAMES!' _

_ Pain. _

_ Black. _

_ Blood. _

_ Red. _

_ "Izuku!" _

_ "Izuku!" _

** "IZUKU!" **

He jolted up, thus hitting his forehead on the other boys in front of him.

"Shiiittttt!" Katsuki groaned rubbing his now red forehead. The other was silent, but was still in pain, after a few moments he looked up with eyes of surprise, thus bringing us back to the problem.

Izuku Midoriya has been having nightmares ever since he left the hospital, and Katsuki Bakugo has moved into his apartment with him, yes he got the permission of his mom. Katsuki gently wiped a tear off the other's face, one that Midoriya hadn't even realized was there until now. 

Bakugo's face shown kindness and concern, a small sad smile on his face. "Was it another nightmare?" He questioned, getting a small nod in return before his boyfriend jumped into his arms, crying.

He had been used to waking up in the middle of the night like this and comforting the other. "You.....died.....so much blood.....but....your alive.....Katsuki......I'm scared...." he mumbled, going into a mumbling spree, Bakugo probably the only one being able to interpret what the other was saying. The blonde scowled at the wall, before gently patting the other's feathers. 

He wasn't scowling because he was tired of this, no, he was scowling because the person who told this Nomu to attack his boyfriend had done this, this never would have happened if the Nomu was never there.

Izuku awoke again, in a pair of warm arms. He smiled a little, after that night he had gotten a good night's sleep, and he was happy that Katsuki did too. He gently poked the others cheek before calling "Kacchan" and finally getting the result that the other was asleep. He quietly crawled out of bed before putting in short shorts and a crop top and going to make breakfast, you might be thinking why such girly clothing? Well, he's a very feminine boy, and if you haven't met him you would think he was a girl to the point where when someone told you you would be utterly confused. He walked down the stairs, before descending into the kitchen to start cooking. Izuku's 15th birthday was coming up, while Katsuki's already passed. He smiled brightly at the thought. But he also thought about the Entrance exams and training, he had promised the other that he would help him get a training regimen to stick to. Just needed ideas...

A pair of arms slid around his waist as he flipped an omelet, soon following after was a gentle kiss to the cheek. Izuku smiled before glancing back to see a pair of flame-red eyes and ash blonde hair. "Good Morning, Kacchan" he chucked as his response was just a grunt before he felt circles being rubbed of his back near the connection between his wings. "I'm almost done. Plus we gotta figure out what your gonna do for training these next few months!" He said cheerily, the other letting out a small smile before moving to sit down in a chair. 

* * *

"So...you want me to fucking do all of this....for 9 months? That's a fucking lot, doncha think?"Bakugo asked narrowing his eyes at the person sipping tea next to him. It was 1 pm and was just a few minutes after lunch. And Izuku had finally finished typing and printing out his regimen.

Izuku narrowed his eyes playfully back, "Oh please, I have done more than that for at least 7 years, now go start! You don't wanna slack off do you?" He smirked, knowing that if you wanted Bakugo to do something, all you had to do was make it a challenge.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Katsuki scowled before going off and out the door with a quick 'goodbye!' Before going off to the gym and to go running. Izuku chuckled a little before going out to the store.

* * *

He was just carrying his bags back out of the store, he didn't expect for someone to run into him. 

"Oof!" He exclaimed as he started falling backward. He braced for impact before feeling an arm around his lower back to keep him up. 

"I'm so so sorry! That was such an unmanly thing for me to do!" The stranger said, finally lifting Izuku back on his feet. Izuku dusted his wings a little before looking towards the person...people in front of him. There was a pink-skinned girl and a boy with black hair. The person who caught him was the boy, "I'm sorry miss, that was an-" the boy stopped his sentence when he finally looked at Midoriya's face.

"OH MY GOD! Your that girl from the attack a month ago!" The blackenette exclaimed, catching the attention of his friend. 

"OMG! Your right!" she exclaimed jumping up and down. 

"Miss I am so sorry!" The boy said again. 

Izuku pouted a little, "I'm not a girl, I'm a boy!" Midoriya exclaimed. The boy gaped at him and the girl was laughing her ass off.

"I AM SO SORRY!" the blackenette exclaimed again bowing. 

"It's fine! I get mistaken as a girl a lot already!" Izuku said, beginning to pick up his groceries that had fallen out of the bag. 

"Here let me help.....I'm Kirishima by the way, Kirishima Eijiro, that's Ashido Mina," the blackenette told the greenette who smiled as he stood up.

"Its nice to meet you both! I'm Izuku Midoriya! But you can just call me Izuku!" he exclaimed. 

Then he had an idea, "Hey would you two like too come over for dinner? I kinda got too much for just two people, so I wouldn't mind!" He finished. Kirishima and Mina nodded excitedly and at that, they were on the way back to Izuku's apartment. 

"Hey, you said you got too much for two people right? Then who else lives with you?" Mina asked, curious about this kid's answer. 

"D'you have a mom or a parent that lives with you?" She questioned again. 

"Um, no but I guess you can say I have a companion? He'll be here soon, also you guys should call your parents to tell them where you are" he said back to the teens in the living room. "You guys can go play the video games in my room!" Izuku said again, to which he only got a 'great!' Back before hearing them walk away.

He sighed and started humming a song. 

_ 'In a thousand years.....' _

_ 'I know that our love will still be here' _

_ 'So close your eyes...my dear' _

_ 'Knowing that our love is going to last, for a thousand years..' _

He had failed to notice the door opening and someone sneaking into the kitchen as he cooked. But he did feel it when someone wrapped their arms around his lower back again for the third time that day, and bring his face over to kiss him.

As Bakugo connected his lips to the other's he didn't see the two teens in the hall, one silently squealing the other trying to calm her down. As they separated he put his face on the other's shoulder, burying it into the greenette's neck.

"What'cha making?" He mumbled.

"Food. Now go wash up, we have guests here." Izuku answered, but before he could say anything else, they hear a voice. 

"You two act like a married couple" making Katsuki scowl and turn around to be met with yellow and red eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" He growled. 

Thus started their night of friendship, and Katsuki cursing out the other two because of dumb decisions. But all's well that ends well right?


	10. ~Entrance Exams~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 months have gone by fast and they are ready! Kirishima and Mina are still trying to get used to Katsuki's gentleness with Izuku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I got really excited to write the Exams so I kinda just skipped over those months of training, also Izuku Does NOT have One for all! All-Might has given it to Mirio because Mirio is a sweetheart!

"IZUKU HURRY THE FUCK UP OR WE'LL BE LATE!" 

"COMING! JUST HOLD ON!"

* * *

Today was a special day, it was the day of U.A's entrance exams! Sure they were nervous, but knowing that they at least had other friends there was comforting. Mina and Kirishima had told them a few months back they were applying for U.A as well, and Izuku was ecstatic while Bakugo said something on the lines of  _ 'you better stay the fuck out of my way'  _ and continued training. 

Following Izuku's training regimen he ended up getting way more buff, and because of Izuku's presence, he is calm instead of his usually explosive words self. Kirishima and Mina would usually make sure to never anger him without Izuku around to make sure they don't get their heads blown right off their bodies. 

Finally, Izuku came down, he was wearing a no sleeve hoodie, which had that zipper and wings space in the back, with feminine shorts. While Bakugo sported a black long sleeve muscle shirt and some sweatpants. He would have been mad about what Izuku wore if it weren't for the dating for almost a year. 

"Hurry up slowpoke was gonna be late," Katsuki grumbled to the smiling child in front of him.

"I know, I know. Let's go!" Izuku cheered as he ran out the door, giggling at the explosions he heard from behind him.

Arriving there, they looked around for their two friends, who were at the entrance waving towards them, drawing attention to not only them but the greenette and blonde. They-  _ Izuku  _ had been oblivious to all the stares him and his boyfriend were getting, and the whispers about their appearances or how Katsuki looks scary, but Katsuki, on the other hand, looked pissed as shit. 

"Why d'you look so grumpy Explodo Boy?" Mina asked the ticking time bomb. Who scowled at the name and held up both of his hands on a threatening position making small explosions pop out.

"What the FUCK did you just call me, Raccoon Eyes?" He growled out, he was so close to blowing her up before he got hugged from behind. 

"Please don't kill anyone before we get to the exams Katsuki," Izuku mumbled, coming out a little muffled thanks to his face being in the back of the other's shirt.

Katsuki sighed before putting his hands down and letting out a forced apology, catching the attention of people close by who thought that they should intervene before some died, including a certain blue-haired elitist.

* * *

"Aren't you curious who's gonna give the presentation?" Kirishima asked the three who was sitting on his right. They all looked nervous, well Mina and Izuku did, Katsuki looked excited to blow something up.

"I dunno, something has been in my mind since last night, so I haven't been recalling paying attention. Maybe if I  _ muttermuttermuttermutter _ " Izuku had finally broken that day. Katsuki, on the other hand, was just looking at him with wide eyes. Why didn't he get told about his own boyfriend's troubles?

Since Izuku was muttering up a storm, he failed to notice that Present Mic had walked up onto the stage and be gain explaining the Physical Exams. He had been cut off when he had a light pointed in him and looked at the person who was pointing straight at him. Catching the last part "-you should leave" which was spoken by a blue hair kid. So you know what he did?

Izuku stood up, much to everyone's surprise and walked out of the auditorium leaving everyone stunned. "That- I'll explain it to him when this is over" Katsuki grumbled, Izuku is stressed, and over... What?

With Izuku he was pacing outside the auditorium doors. "Father summoned me, but what does that mean? I haven't spoken to him since I left, and now he summons me? Is he trying to make me get grey hair? UGH! WHAT DOES ALL THIS MEAN?!" Izuku whisper yelled while finally finding a corner and crouching. He grabbed at his hair. "I don't understand this sometimes... What would they all possibly need my- oh. Oh. OH! He told me this! Before I left he told me would-" Izuku's thoughts got cut short by the doors opening and people heading out. 

"Oi! Are you okay? Why'd you walk out back there?!" Katsuki asked concerned for the greenette.

"Its really nothing! Just a god- family! Family thing! Anyways what are we doing in exams?" Izuku answered as he started walking down the hall with the other, hand in hand, ignoring the looks they get because fuck them. 

Katsuki explained that they were battling against robots, there was a point system that worked out "villain points" and they achieved them by defeating the bots. 

* * *

"Kacchan, don't blow up any contestants, and good luck!" Izuku told his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek before running towards his bus where Kirishima was waiting for him

"DONT HOLD BACK, YOU LOSER!" Katsuki yelled back, getting a small smile and peace sign back. He chuckled at his lover's childishness. Before turning back around to glare at the people who were starings holes into his back yelling a "FUCK OFF!" before stomping off. 

* * *

"Hey hey...doesn't she look a little...I dunno...stressed?" Kirishima asked his friend who was stretching and flapping his wings around. 

Izuku turned to look at where Eijiro was pointing at and caught the sight of a brunette. She had her hand on her chest and looked as though she was trying to calm herself down. Izuku smiled before starting to walk over to her, he was about to call out to her before feeling a hand on his shoulder making him flinch and turn around with his oh so famous confused puppy dog face, the other had a tint of pink on his face before clearing his throat to start speaking.

"You are that boy from the explanation. Are you trying to sabotage that girl's chance of getting in by breaking her concentration?" The bluenette asked. Izuku only turned around to smile at the boy in front of him.

"No! Not at all! She looked a little nervous and I thought I should help her! Like with some encouragement!" he exclaimed. People around him awwed at his face. 

Suddenly the gates of the fake city opened and a Present Mic yelled "GO!" to everyone's confusion, except Izuku was already gone, completely gone from the spot he first was. " GO! THERE ARE NO COUNT DOWNS IN A REAL BATTLE!" Mic yelled again, making everyone snap out of their daze and run into the fake city to be met with destroyed robots and a green haired cutie flying around with a trident. That's when everyone acted, robots and debris flying everywhere. 

Izuku was having the time of his life, he had been destroying the robots with his Trident and had finally switched to his bow and arrow.

"500…. Wow! I didn't expect that!" He exclaimed, catching the attention of people near him. 

"WHAT!?"

"SERIOUSLY!?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!"

"BUT HE LOOKS SO CUTE!"

Izuku blushed at the last one. "Cute? Me? Nah!" He mumbled to himself as he started a mumbling spree. 

He was in the middle of a crisis when the ground started shaking, making him look up when a building got crushed by a robotic arm. "What the..." He murmured.

Everyone started running as he finally saw it, the Zero pointer. Katsuki had told him to stay away from it, so he decided to start running as well. But Midoriya stopped immediately when he heard a weak cry of "HELP!" making him immediately turn to see the same brunette girl from before. 

His legs moved before he could think, but he wasn't complaining. He quickly flew over to her faster than the speed of light and immediately got her to the entrance and away from the monstrosity. And he quickly started running back, not missing the "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" From Kirishima, making him turn around with a smile and make a dome out of the water around him and the robot to ensure that debris doesn't harm anyone else.

He had started to glow, a familiar yellow hue that Katsuki had seen more than once, but this time much brighter. He had summoned up Zeus's lightning bolt, making electricity swarm around him like a storm. He quickly waved before running around it, sending lightning bolts towards it, every one of them hitting their target. People watched amazed at what was about to happen. In the end, he jumped up, the same height as the Zero pointer and clasped his hands together, sending a wave of air pressure towards the robot, activating the bolts to shock the parts of the robot, sending it tumbling down as the back of the water barrier broke.

* * *

Katsuki saw a Zero Pointer go down from afar, but that wasn't what he was paying attention to, no he was paying attention to the glow of light that was in front of it before it fell. 

He grunted before smirking. "Just couldn't hold back could you?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH! YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE SEEN IT! HE TOOK THAT THING DOWN LIKE IT WAS NOTHING! IT WAS SO MANLY!" Kirishima was freaking out as they walked out the gate with a blushing Izuku on Katsuki's back because he was, and I quote, "Too lazy to walk".

"I SAW A LIGHT FROM MY PART! I THOUGHT IT WAS LIKE SONE LIGHT MANIPULATION BUT APPARENTLY, IT WAS IZUKU?!" Mina yelled back. 

"Can y'all fucktards be quiet?" Katsuki growled, earning a smack on the head and a "Be nice!" From his much smaller boyfriend, making him smirk.

* * *

The next morning was hectic, he woke up in his bed, yes, but there was a certain someone who was not there. There was also no noise from downstairs. So where did Izuku go? He quickly ran down the stairs to check the door, his shoes were gone, his keys were missing? He ran back upstairs to try and call his missing companion but got even more worried when he heard a buzz from the desk and looked to see a note and his boyfriend's phone.

He immediately walked over the desk and looked at the note, it was green and had cursive on it. Bakugo was now scared because Izuku only writes in cursive when he's a little nervous and he just goes back to how he was taught how to write.

_ 'Hey, Katsuki,  _

_ I know you might be a little worried right about now, and where I am. But it's not anything to get grey hair about. I'm completely fine had some family matters, and I might not be home for a while. But you better take care of yourself! I will explain everything to you when I have the time! I will be back before you know it! _

_ -Your boyfriend,  _

_ Izuku ♥' _

Bakugo was so close to crying before he read the note, yes he knows he's safe but...

** "Where are you Izuku?" **


	11. ~Confrontations~

As Izuku reached the Island, his heartbeat was out of his control. He's finally meeting _ him _, the man who had yet to be 'tamed'. As soon as he landed he caught the sight of 12 familiar faces. 

"FATHER!" Izuku yelled as he saw his father with a smile on his face. He ran towards God, hugging him tightly before looking towards the other 11. Greeting them from his mother Hera to his Uncles and Aunts.

A laugh could be heard from behind the Olympians, making Izuku scowl, which looked pretty cute, but that's beside the point. "What do you want

.

.

.

.

.

Hades?" Izuku asked, venom dripping from his tone. Everyone from Zeus to Dionysus shielded Izuku from the other, either activating their powers or summoning their weapons.

"Awww, why so serious? I just wanted to see my sweet sweet nephew! Why the attitudes?" Hades smiled creepily, sending shivers up the small boys back. 

He suddenly appeared behind the child, turning his face towards him. "You seem troubled, why? Have they never told you about me? Hmm?" Hades continued, Izuku's face was blank. Any sign of emotion would just fuel Hades's ego. He frowned a little before getting pushed away from the boy.

Zeus stood in front of him, caution showing in his eyes as he looked down. "What do you want with my son? Surely, it isn't anything good." Zeus asked as, Hera stood beside him, telling the others to leave the throne room.

"My my, forgotten already? I told you, brother, he is to either die or fight. Remember that? Hmm? Fight one of the strongest beings on earth... AFO. Surely he's strong enough yes? I mean, he should from all the training you gave him. Did you not tell him? AFO is my creation, and I would enjoy to see him either fight or die trying to stop him" Hades answered, another annoyingly sweet tone laced with venom as his eyes shown nothing but happiness, or joy. Something that was never good when it came to him.

"Mother... What does he mean?" Izuku asks as he turned towards Hera, she had a bit of a confused face. 

"Sweetheart...What did you do?" Hera asked her now frowning up husband. 

* * *

"YOU PLACED A BET ON ME!?" Izuku yelled from his bed, he had gone to take a nap before he got interrupted by Zeus coming into the room, head hanging low.

Izuku was pissed, yes, but he at least needed to hear his father out. "Yes...Izuku I am so sorry. I never thought that it would get this bad, and that's why I decided something.." Zeus started, his child looking up at him with curious eyes.

"I have bought a mansion over at Japan, and I and your mother have decided that it would be best if everyone left and went to have human interaction" he explained. Izuku had started catching on slowly, and after a moment of silence he screamed."WHAT!? YOUR LIVING IN JAPAN!? WITH ME?!" 

Zeus nodded, confused on why it was such a big deal, his son should love to live with him again, what's the matter now? He thought as his son rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well uh...there's something I haven't told you yet..... I have an uh...-"

* * *

"YOU GUYS ARE DATING?!" Yelled a voice from the household of Izuku and Bakugo. Bakugo looked up from where he was staring at the floor. 

"What the fuck do you mean?! Didn't we tell you?!" Katsuki yelled back. He had been so stressed over where Izuku was he had called over Daiki, Hiromi, and Arata. But clearly, this wasn't a good idea considering these boy's stupidity. 

"I just thought that you guys were close...I didn't think you'll have that type of relationship...." Hiromi answered, Arata was silently staring at the two idiots in front of him, Daiki was extremely annoyed. 

"You fuckmunch, how could you not notice?! Don't you ever notice how when we come over they always disappear and come back all disheveled? Especially Midoriya, his face would be bright red." Daiki said as he punched Hiromi in the head. Katsuki blushed, he thought they didn't realize that, and that's why he always did it. Guess they weren't secretive enough.

"You notice that? Well shit...Izuku's gonna be turning into a strawberry again.." he mumbled the last part. Suddenly the doors of the house burst open, making the four jump and turn and look like two people, a girl and boy walked into the room. Katsuki groaned today's just gonna get worse at this point.

"HEYYYYYYY! BAKUGO! WHERE'S MIDO?!" Mina said as she looked into the living room to be met with three guys that looked like they were from a gang... She flinched at that thought.

"I don't know...." He answered as he looked down. Mina was confused, Kirishima was already in the kitchen getting water. 

"What do you mean you don't know?! Isn't Midoriya your boyfriend?! You should know where he is, Bakugo!" she yelled, getting louder with each word. Daiki, Arata, and Hiromi were just sitting there watching the exchange. 

"I don't fucking know because he just up and left! I don't know where the fuck he went! Nor do I know when the fuck he's gonna get back! He's just gone alright! I don't know shit... and I'm fucking stress-" just before Katsuki could finish talking, the door to he apartment opened again, and the familiar voice of "I'm Home!" rang in his ears. Making him jump up and run towards the door.

* * *

Spotting a bush of green hair he immediately ran towards his boyfriend and connected their lips, completely not noticing the man who was behind him. Completely ignoring the noises behind him. And completely not realizing how his boyfriend was tapping his back, as a sign to retreat from the other. He just ignored every sound until he heard a deep voice from behind Izuku. "So you're the one dating my son, hmm?" making him pull away and look towards the still-open door. 

He saw a man, about in his thirties, short brown hair and a small beard, A woman was behind him, she had blonde hair tied up in a bun, she looked to be in her late twenties with a small smile on her lips. Izuku was a strawberry and the freckles on his cheeks weren't helping at all. 

"Umm... yes sir!" Katsuki exclaimed getting a glare from the much bigger man in front of him. He flinched, _ 'I'm gonna die today huh?' _ he thought. 

He heard snorts and muffled laughter from behind him. He looked the other way to avoid the intense stare. 

Izuku snorted at the glare his father gave Katsuki, making the older man look down towards him getting a glare aimed at him, the disappointed mom look rested on freckled cheeks. That factor came from his mother whenever she scolded others.

"Please refrain from glaring at him, father. Seeing him look scared is kinda freaky..." Izuku mumbled the last part, but clearly, the boyfriend heard it considering his head whipped towards the other with a grunt. Midoriya giggled.

* * *

As the other five people eavesdropped in the kitchen, the father of Izuku Midoriya was staring at Bakugo Katsuki while Izuku and his mother were having a conversation.

The awkward tension was broke by Zeus asking a question, "Izuku... Have you told him yet?" Making Izuku flinch and Katsuki turn towards the other with a confused face.

"What do you mean?" Katsuki asked the man in front of him. Zeus grunting in understatement and mumbling out _ "guess you didn't" _

"Um...well Kacchan... I didn't think that it was really necessary to say anything about- OW!" Izuku yelled as he got a fist smashing into his head.

Rubbing his now throbbing scalp, he mumbled something Katsuki couldn't make out. "What?" He questioned.

Izuku took a big inhale of breath before saying extremely fast "ImAGod!" And let out another breath, a look of doubt setting onto his face as he watched his boyfriend's brain take in the information.

Katsuki's mouth went opened in closed repeatedly, trying to find the words to say while looking like a fish out of water. The five in the kitchen holding back two idiots from running into the living room.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" Katsuki finally yelled, forgetting that there were two adults right in front of him and cursed by accident.

Izuku blushed, his nose and ears turning a rosy pink making the rest of his skin look paler. Finally, he inhaled and exhaled before speaking. "You've heard of the Greek Gods right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter is a little late! I was supposed to upload it 2 days ago, but I have a cold right now so you might now get another update until my brain is back to functioning correctly!  
~Reesie


	12. ~I Love You~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So wait..... Are you serious or are you just messing with me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there is a part where its in Parenthesis, that is a link to a picture so don't forget about that.

Silence.

A awkward silence.

A uncomfortably awkward silence took over the room as Izuku finished his explanation. He had finally told him everything, about how he was born, how he got his powers from the 12 Olympians and how he's a God. But, he left put one specific part, about Hades's champion. He didn't want Katsuki to get frightened. 

He did talk about how he's not immortal like his parents, he can die yes, but he can't die until his lover passes on. In that case, if Katsuki can die, Izuku will still be alive but once he is killed, he won't bounce back up. Its confusing yes, but what he means is, if someone for example were to stab him in the heart or any fatal organ, he'll bounce back up in a flash of light. That will stop happening when Katsuki dies.

Finally after a few moments of Katsuki having the information he was given sink into his brain he finally broke the silence. The utterly soul crushing silence.

* * *

"So wait..... Are you serious or are you just messing with me?" The blonde questioned, his eyes showing confusion but his face in a small scowl.

Izuku's head shot up from its position of staring at the floor, his smile was bright nonetheless even if this wasn't the time for smiles and rainbows. Katsuki blushed and turned the other way, hearing a small snicker from the kitchen but choosing to ignore them.

"Iits the truth, Katsuki... I know its a lot of information but... I hope you'll stay with me... How we are right now..." Izuku answered, stopping a few times between each sentence. A hopeful expression making its way onto his cheeks.

Katsuki stared at Izuku with disbalief, making the other flinch and look back down, tears welling up in his eyes. Hera was going to hug her son, but stopped when she heard a low voice answer.

"Why wouldn't I? The only thing different right now is that I know... Izuku..." Katsuki asked as he stood up and went onto one knee in front of his boyfriend, he saw how Hera and Zeus stood up as he held their son's hand.

Izuku finally made eye contact with the other, "You know that I love you too fucking much to leave you right? And... " Katsuki continued before pulling out two rings from his back pocket. 

"These are promise rings... And I want to promise you... That when we get older... I will marry you... And start a life with you... Will you accept?" He asked hopefully, watching as Hera put her hand over her mouth, and Izuku blushed a furious color of red, tears welling up in his eyes. 

Katsuki hadn't told anyone of this, he was waiting for the right moment to give these to the other, and now was the perfect time. When he met Izuku's parents. The rings were golden, a ruby and emerald being held in two hands was the design. He had payed a lot for them with the help of his parents, and he thought it was the best one for them both. They were identical, except they were way different in size.

([The rings!](https://www.gemologica.com/yellow-gold-emerald-ruby-claddagh-diamond-ring-p-4555.html))

Izuku let tears shed as he nodded his head fearing that his voice will only come out as a squeak if he spoke, and connected their lips together. Their kissed shared a lot of unspoken words as cheers erupted from the kitchen, making them pull away.

Izuku blushed vigorously and Katsuki almost blew up the whole house when he finally remembered the 5 idiots who were still in the kitchen. Hiromi, Arata, Daiki, Mina and Kirishima were screaming.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Was what everyone heard before chaos ensued.

* * *

"So... Can I ask how long you had all that planned?" Izuku asked his boyfriend, who was lifting boxes into a moving truck. Zeus had asked them to move into the Mansion with the rest of Izuku's Aunts and Uncles just yesterday and of course they immediately started packing everything up, they didn't need to bring any of the beds or dressers with them as Hera told them about how every room was already decorated. Now they were just packing up their clothes and other stuff.

"Um...well... A couple of weeks to be honest... I just never found the right time..." Katsuki murmured as he lifted his tank top to wipe sweat off his forehead. Making Izuku blush at his toned structure.

"Katsuki... Look over here" Izuku said while walking up to his boyfriend as he still had his face hidden behind his tank top. 

He quirked his eyebrow up and finally put his shirt down to be met with a peck on the lips and a goofy smile. "I love you, Katsuki Bakugo!" Izuku cheered, his freckled cheeks looking even chubbier with that smile on his face. 

Katsuki's face heated up and smirked before wrapping his arms around the smaller waist, the other letting out a squeak. "I love you too, Izuku Midoriya" he said into the others neck.

* * *

Izuku played with his ring as he lay next to his boyfriend, he had just woken up and decided to just stay right where he was for a couple of minutes.

He heard a groan that took him out of his own thoughts, "m'good morning, angel" Katsuki smirked as he turned the other to look at him.

They had moved in to the way too big mansion about 3 days ago and they were still getting settled in. It was amazing when Katsuki met the rest of the Olympians, his face was priceless when he got glared down by Uncle Dionysus. 

"Good morning you goof!" Izuku smirked before pushing a pillow into the others face before getting up to avoid the struggling of the blonde.

"Hey!-" his face heated up at the sight of the greens back, just staring at him. He would never have gotten used to how feminine the boy actually is. And he would probably never.

"Aren't the acceptance letters for U.A supposed to come today? Also what do you want for breakfast? No one in this house knows how to cook other than me" Izuku mumbled the last part before throwing on a checkered cropped hoodie and black short shorts. Showing his legs a little. He threw on a headband to make sure his bangs didn't get in the way of his eyes when he cooked.

Katsuki finally took in the others appearance before answering him, "Surprise me, I swear anything you make is fucking good, and yeah, our letters should be here by today" Katsuki mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You go and get dressed and meet everyone downstairs" Izuku said as he pecked the other on the cheek before descending down the bug staircase.

"He is going to be the death of me..." Katsuki mumbled before jumping out of the bed.

* * *

"Angel... Your not gonna find out if you just keep staring at it... Izu??? Izukuuu???" Katsuki spoke as he shook the other who was reluctant in opening his U.A letter. 

"Can you open it?" Izuku mumbled turning towards the other who sat on their bed. Katsuki sighed before walking up behind him to open the letter, a small disc falling out before springing into a hologram, resulting in the other jumping and the blonde snickering.

Katsuki had already opened the letter, so he knew what was gonna happen. He came in second to someone but he undoubtedly knows who.

"I am here! As a hologram! Hello, Young Midoriya! I am here to tell you that you have gotten through the written part of the exams with flying colors! Highest record of 105% for pointing out errors and spelling corrections! Now, the biggest new is..." They both waited in complete silence, Izuku anxiously waiting for the other results.

"You have beaten my record in the Physical Exams! With a score of 600! I know what you might be thinking! I only got 500! Well there was a hidden system, you earned 100 rescue points! For saving other contestants who happened to be stuck under rubble! So welcome to you hero academia!" He finished.

That night... Everyone was alarmed by a loud squeal.


	13. ~Welcome to Class 1-A!~

"Come on, Izuku! You're gonna make us late again!" Katsuki yelled up the stairs, waiting by the front door with his U.A uniform on, his tie stuffed into his pocket.

"I'm coming jeez! You don't always have to yell Kacchan..." Izuku said back while coming downstairs, before heading into the huge kitchen to kiss his father and mother's cheeks and giving his uncles and aunts hugs. "Goodbye Everyone!" he exclaimed playing around with his ring before heading out the door with his boyfriend. His uniform was a little different because of his wings, he wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a hole and zipper in the back for his pearly white wonders, his uniform jacket hanging at his waist with his normal red shoes, plus his tie was tied around his head. 

"You look stupid..." Katsuki mumbled, a blush creeping onto his face, completely defeating the tone of voice he used.

Izuku's smile was bright and wide as he skipped " Thanks Kacchan!" he exclaimed, most people would have thought that it was weird that he said thanks, but not when their relationship was like it was, he has gotten used to Katsuki's rude words sometimes, especially when he was being overprotective, and things going through Katsuki's head were stuff that could happen at the train, like Izuku getting groped or harassed by men. Also since he has been on T.V so many times he could get recognized easily. 

Izuku noticed his Kacchan's distressed face and grabbed his hand, squeezing it before loosening his grip walking down the crosswalk holding hands. "Don't worry Kacchan... It'll be fine, nothing to worry about." He muttered his face tinting red.

"I'm fine, Angel," Bakugo said back as he smiled, more or less one as it was a half-smile.

As they got on the busy train, Bakugo held Izuku close to him, almost like how he does when he first wakes up. A from behind hug.

Izuku blushed, squeezing the other's arm as they started moving, relying on how his boyfriend's hand was on the hook that lets you stand up while the train moves.

_ 'This is going to be a long day' _

* * *

Izuku smiled happily as they emerged from the train, and started heading towards the direction of U.A. A few months ago, he wouldn't have known about this, but because of how long he's been with a hero fanatic, he's decided he wanted to be one as well. Of course, he doesn't completely get it, but he'll give everything to know. But he was a little nervous about having to get dressed in the locker rooms, ever since Middle School he's been getting stares and it made it completely uncomfortable, he doesn't even know why they're looking at him! They might be looking at his wings but if they wanted to touch them they could have just asked instead of just acting like creeps, especially after Katsuki had touched his wings that one time, he just guessed that was why everyone was looking at him after that.

"Hey... like you said, it'll be fine, kay? I'll kill anyone who even looks at you." Katsuki told him, a small smile on his face as he noticed his boyfriend's distressed face. 

"Thanks, Kacchan!" the greenette exclaimed, making the blonde blush a color redder than his eyes.

"HEY BAKUBRO! MIDOBRO!" yelled a familiar voice from behind them, making them both turn around to be met with a pink teen and a redhead.

"The fuck are you?" Katsuki questioned.

"Guys! I told you you shouldn't just walk up to them Ei! They don't recognize you!" exclaimed the pink girl.

"Well how was I supposed to know Ash!?" the redhead retorted.

Izuku took a moment to analyze the situation while Katsuki was just watching them argue. "Ash... Ei... MINA AND KIRI! Oh my god, I didn't know you dyed your hair!" Izuku exclaimed a bright smile making it's way onto his face while the two stopped fighting to turn towards the smiling greenette. 

"Yep! We haven't met up after you guys moved, and during that time I decided to change my look! I think it looks manly!" Kirishima exclaimed, putting up a thumbs up with his signature toothy smile.

"C'mon already Izu and extras, were gonna be late" Katsuki grumbled before taking Izuku's hand again and walking off, smirking at the sounds of protest going on from behind him. 

"Kacchaaan! Don't call our friends extras!" Izuku whined, completely missing the blushing face of his boyfriend as he walked in front of him.

"Sooo... I noticed you both wearing your promise rings! I think that people might find it weird that you guys are wearing the same ring unless your planning on telling everyone about your relationship status." Kirishima started, as he noticed the golden beauties on each of their fingers. Izuku brought their intertwined hands up close as he looked at them, he smiled a little at the memory of Katsuki's touching moment.

Katsuki grunted at the thought, "It doesn't even matter, those bastards can think what they want, but if they to say _ one _ rude thing about it, I will blast their ass to the sun." He promised, a completely straight face as he said it, kinda scaring the two behind him.

"Well, I think it's cute that you guys wear them out! It shows that you both belong to each other." Mina exclaimed, clasping her hands together with a sly smirk resting on her cheeks.

"Thanks, Ash!" 

* * *

Izuku had just left for a second to use the bathroom, they had arrived at U.A and Izuku put Kirishima in charge of watching Katsuki while Bakugo had assigned Mina to make sure Izuku doesn't get groped in the halls, and to be honest there was more than one incident.

But what he hadn't expected when he walked back into Class 1-A, he didn't think he would find his boyfriend arguing with the same boy from the entrance exams. 

"Midobro! Um... I can explain?" Kirishima exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention to the cute boy at the doorway with a pink-skinned girl, from his tie around his head to his big white wings. Katsuki froze at the sound of Kirishima's voice, and his words made him immediately shut up.

"Katsuki... apologize," Izuku demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and giving the disappointed mom look. Bakugo always felt bad when he had that look, and now with their relationship, it had a bigger impact, just a few days ago he almost burned down the kitchen and he got the same look.

"......M'sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Katsuki stated after a few moments of silence...

"Mhmm, thank you Kacchan." Izuku smiled as his boyfriend stalked over to him placing his head on his shoulder and getting a pat on the back. 

"Sorry Angel."

"PFTTTT- HE'S WEAK AGAINST YOU MIDO!" Mina burst out laughing at the scene in front of her, and Kirishima crying manly tears. 

"That was so manly..." He cried as he put up a fist.

"Excuse me! May I introduce myself, I am Iida Tenya! And first things first I would like to apologize about how I treated you during the exams." the robot boy said walking up to the unknown couple while doing his weird hand motions. 

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, Iida! I'm Midoriya Izuku, and I'm sorry about him." Izuku said, bowing respectfully. Iida blushed as he didn't think of this to happen but soon heard a growl from the boy next to him.

"OH! IT'S YOU FROM THE EXAMS!" exclaimed a voice from behind Izuku and Mina, making them turn to see a brunette with a permanent blush resting on her cheeks, "I don't know if you remember me, but your the one who took down that Zero Pointer, yes?" she continued, Izuku nodded happily at her words.

"I'm Uraraka! I wanted to thank you!" she smiled. 

"Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you!" 

"If you here to make friends then you can leave." said a grumpy voice from the doorway, making the slightly quiet room go silent.

Uraraka screeched as her eyes set on a man with the body of a caterpillar, while Izuku and all his adorable glory made the cutest noise ever, he sounded like a mouse. 

Bakugo almost fell as his boyfriend jumped onto him, clinging onto his arm for dear life, he chuckled at his surprise. It wasn't that big of a deal, I mean... It kinda was but that's beside the point.

"It took you all 8 seconds to shut up." the man continued, before abruptly standing up and climbing out the sleeping bag, revealing a man with a scarf, and shoulder-length hair. "My name is Aizawa Shota. I'll be your homeroom teacher. I want you all to put these on and meet me out in the field. Midoriya yours is in your locker already." Aizawa continued, looking towards the greenette, getting a "Yes sir!" from the small boy.

* * *

"Hey, Midoriya! Why'd Aizawa Sensei say your uniform was already in your locker?" a golden blonde-haired boy asked as they made their way towards the locker rooms, Izuku and Bakugo sticking close together. 

"Well, because of my wings, I have to get specially made clothes for me to be comfortable. That includes uniforms and such," he explained as he rubbed the back of his neck, blushing a small tint of pink. Missing how the other boys around him had a red face because of his small action.

"O-Oh, that makes sense? By the way, I'm Kaminari! Nice to meet you bro!" the boy now dubbed Kaminari greeted, giving off a goofy smile, being returned by an even brighter one.

"Midoriya... are you sure your a boy???" a small boy with purple balls on his head asked the greenette who was just starting to take off his ring so he wouldn't lose it when he put his other shirt on.

"Of course he is fuckmunch, geez we all know he doesn't look like one but he is a fucking boy dipshit" Bakugo retorted, a vein could be seen in his head in annoyance. How much attention was his angel gonna get today? 

"Katsuki! Don't be mean!" Izuku exclaimed as he turned around to have his suit zipped up, not flinching when Bakugo touched his skin on accident being fully used to it, to everyone's surprise.

Izuku was about to walk out until he heard Kirishima, "Hey, Midobro! Are you sure you wanna leave _ that _ here?" he questioned pointing towards his ring that was sitting in Katsuki's locker. He quickly said a _ "Thank you!" _ before going to grab it then walking out leaving the rest of the boys to their thoughts.

"You guys seem pretty close?" a blackanette said as he looked towards the blonde who looked like he was about to blow up. So instead of answering, he slammed his locker closed before walking out.

"Did anyone see that they had identical rings?" said a bird-headed boy.

"I thought I was the only one." basically everyone answered.

"It is none of our business! It might just be a coincidence!" Iida protested. 

* * *

"Today we'll be doing a Quirk Apprehension Test, you'll be using your quirks in different ways, we will also be doing normal exercises to test your strength, agility, and stamina. Midoriya!," Aizawa exclaimed gaining the attention of the green-eyed wonder, tossing him a ball, the other quickly disappearing and reappearing where the ball was going to land, scaring some of the people around him. Aizawa smirked a little.

"What was your farthest toss in middle school?" he asked. Taking in the look of concentration of the boy in front of him.

"Um... somewhere around 500km? We did it without quirks." He answered, missing the surprised whispers of his new classmates.

"Okay then. Go ahead and throw that, you can do anything but you cannot step out of the circle."

He made a noise of acknowledgment, before turning a switch on in his body. It had turned a few of his wings golden, while the wind picked up a little, but hard enough so people had to cover their eyes so be able to see. Katsuki smirked as he knew that this was a move he had been working on for a couple of weeks, it was to turn on his non-elemental powers and just turn on his enhancement parts of his quirk plus just using his physical strength.

He reeled his arm back and threw it, as hard as he could, well maybe not as hard as he could, just enough to get it far enough and send a delayed gust of wind towards other students. It broke the sound barrier as it continued to soar through the sky. Class 1-A gawked at the boy who was rubbing his wrist a little, it didn't hurt it just was something he had a habit of doing.

"Error has occurred." the device said as it started to glitch before steaming, making the other drop it in mild surprise. 

"Umm... Is that my fault?" Izuku questioned rubbing the back of his neck, a small nervous smile on his freckled face.


	14. ~Quirk Assesment!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I have come back from my vacation and had wanted to post another chapter! It is a little late from me not being able to edit it so soon! Thank you for the wait!

Katsuki rubbed his temples as his boyfriend threw it with too much force, AND HE WAS HOLDING BACK TOO! Why did this have to be something that would happen when his Angel would say that he will hold back and then accidentally go at least a little bit over his limitations?

* * *

It was dead quiet as they stared at their nervous classmate, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he looked back at them. Soon it was interrupted by voices.  
"WOAH!"  
"THAT WAS SO COOL!"  
"SO MANLY!"  
"WE CAN USE OUR QUIRKS HOWEVER WE WANT!"  
"THIS LOOKS FUN!"  
The last comment from their pink-skinned classmates finally cut their teacher out of his daze, activating his quirk he looked towards the group of twenty-teens. "Fun you say?" He questioned, making everything go quiet. "Whoever comes last in all eight tests will be judged with no potential and be punished with expulsion" He deadpanned. "Welcome to U.A's hero course!" He finished  
"But it's only the first day! That would be unfair!" Exclaimed a brunette.  
"Throughout your three years here you will be put through multiple tests, none of them would be fair, so you might as well get used to it" he replied."Now let's begin!"

* * *

The first test was the fifty-meter dash, it was easy for some teens but also completely exhausting for some, like the boy with the laser belly, he seemed to be having troubles with his quirk after a short period.  
While As hi do and Bakugo passed with great scores, Izuku was against a boy with an engine quirk having to do with his calves. Anyone at first glance would have thought the bluenette would win but their results were just surprising as the first tests.  
"Begin," the machine said, and Izuku was gone as soon as Iida took off in a sprint.  
"0.005 seconds," It said as a green blur crossed the white line.  
"3.04 seconds" Was Iida's score after he crossed the same one, everyone's jaws were on the floor except for one, which was a certain Blonde.  
He even aced the endurance run where he didn't stop until Aizawa had to ask them since they had tons of other tests to do.

* * *

The second test was one where they thought someone would beat the green bean, but again they were wrong.  
"Wow! 540 kilograms?! You're like a gorilla!" Exclaimed a small boy with purple balls on his head. The boy who he was talking to had at least six arms and was squeezing his machine with three of them.  
Soon they heard a yelp and explosion, making them turn towards the greenette who had a strong blush on his cheeks. "I'm so so sorry!" He exclaimed, before having Katsuki walk with him towards Aizawa, who just seemed right about done with life at this point.  
Izuku would get first in every test, you would be surprised by how flexible he was, and even in the standing long jump he went all the way into a tree by accident, took him a while to get down. The closest anyone's ever gotten to his scores were the Infinity girl in the ball throw, but that didn't beat the device exploding. In the end, he got first place, his boyfriend coming after a boy named Todoroki and a girl named Momo Yaoyorozu.  
"Izuku... I would be mad, but you at least held back when you did your other tests, I don't want you breaking anything else." Katsuki grunted as he walked up to his Angel. His words catching the attention of the class, the girl coming in the last place was someone named Toru Hagakure, with an invisible quirk, so in her place were just some floating clothes.  
"Oh, just so you all know, the expulsion was a lie, it was a logical ruse to get you to do your best in all these tests" Aizawa deadpanned, looking up from his papers.  
"WHAT!?"  
"It was pretty obvious, I thought you all knew so I didn't say anything" Momo butt in as her classmates stared at her.  
"You're lying"Izuku cut in, "Thanks to other abilities in my quirk, I can sense heartbeats and other signatures like where everyone is, your heart is beating at the pace of someone who would be lying in a situation like this. The only reason you're not expelling her is that you see potential in her and everyone else here." He finished, gaining surprised looks from his classmates.  
Aizawa had a staring contest with the boy before sighing, the kid was right and no one would be able to change that factor, there was no way to win this argument. " Don't get all cheeky now, problem child. I won't be going easy on you all either way" he smiled, more like a tooth showing smirk, but whatever.  
Izuku smiled before listening to all the other directions before walking back towards the dressing rooms with his other classmates while talking to Kirishima.

* * *

As Izuku changed, he didn't see the purple head of hair coming his way until he was suddenly touched in an... Inappropriate spot.  
He yelped at the small hands and was quick to turn around to be met with the smallest boy in his class, who was later gonna be seen as a huge pervert.  
"This is no fair! Your super strong and have a nice ass! You would get anyone to fall for you at this point!" He whined.  
"Dude! Don't just say things like that to him! Besides he's probably single and wants to pay attention to school at this point! And I thought you were only a pervert towards girls!" Kaminari exclaimed.  
Izuku stared as they went back and forth, before feeling someone touch the zipper on his shirt, beginning to pull it down. He turned to see Kirishima, letting his breathing relax.  
"Bakubro went to the bathroom, he asked me to help you since I'm the only one he would let do this! Don't worry, I won't do anything for my bro's boyfriend!" He whispers shouts as he saw Izuku tense up.  
"Thank you, Kiri!" Izuku replied, turning back around to the two boys in front of him. "Also, I have a boyfriend right now, so I would exactly say I was single." Izuku murmured the last part as the locker room went quiet.  
Izuku not paying attention before just continuing to get dressed, and putting his promise ring back on, sitting on a bench to make sure he could get his shoes on correctly, plus it was already time for lunch! Surprising how much time passed during their test.  
"Did your boyfriend give you that ring?" asked a boy with black hair, kinda like how Kirishima's used to look.  
Izuku looked down before smiling, bringing his head back up, "Yeah! He has one exactly like it!" He beamed.  
Before anyone could as any questions as the realization hit them, the one and only Bakugo stormed through the bathroom doors. Fully dressed other than his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Izuku sighed before getting up.  
"You ready Angel?" Bakugo questioned, looking down to be met with Izuku's green orbs.  
The greenette silently wrapped the tie around the blonde's neck, he already looked scary he didn't need the delinquent look to be a thing for him.  
"Oi Bakubro! How about we go meet Mina? Also, I have a nice story to tell you on the way there!" Kirishima exclaimed, catching up to the two as they walked through the doors of the locker room.

* * *

The trio started walking down U.A. halls as Kirishima got a text that the pink girl was already waiting at the cafeteria. Katsuki had his arm protectively over Izuku's as they walked, just silently listening to Kirishima and Izuku talk, finally, he butts in after remembering something from before they even left the locker rooms.  
"Oi shittyhair, you told me you had a story to tell me, what the fuck was it?" He grumbled.  
"Oooh! That! Yeah, so it was about something you missed while your boyfriend here was getting undressed, a little purple pervert thought it would be a good idea to grope his ass. It was unmanly- hehe I mean- BAKUBRO NO!" Kirishima ended up ending his story there when the angry pomeranian had stormed into the cafeteria.  
Izuku sweatdropped as he was frozen in place.  
Chaos ensued.

* * *

"NO BAKUGO! THAT'S NOT MANLY, NOW IS IT!?" the redhead argued as he tried to get the purple boy away from the pissed hothead.

The other students watched as Class 1-A made a ruckus. 

"BAKUGO! YOU SHOULD NOT GO AROUND BEATING UP FELLOW CLASSMATES" Iida yelled over the screaming with his hand motions.

"DONT GO TELLING ME WHAT TO DO FOUR EYES! THIS FUCKTARD NEEDS TO BE PUT IN HIS PLACE!" Katsuki growled, struggling in the grip of two classmates of his, Sero Hanta and Kaminari Denki.

The screams and yelling continued until the doors of the cafeteria opened, and a small girlish teen stepped into view, making the cafeteria quiet down. And BOY did they look pissed.

" _ Ka~cchan! I thought we went over this?"  _ The greenette exclaimed in a sickly sweet tone, before stalking down the rows of first years. 

"Midoriya! Please help me!" Kirishima pleaded.

Izuku sighed before stepping up to the still struggling blonde, looking straight into crimson irises, Katsuki flinched as he was met with big green eyes, big green disappointed motherly eyes. He grunted as he was chopped on the head.

"Now, go apologise to Mineta," Izuku ordered, Bakugo was about to argue before he got shot down again, "I know what he did, but that doesn't make this situation right, Katsuki," Izuku interjected. The blonde sighed, knowing he was not going to win the argument, second time this day he got the motherly look. And it always ended up in his pride being hurt.

Everyone watched in amazement as the blonde did as he was told, just how weak was he to his Angel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let the class know about Izuku's godly status, should I do it during a out of scene fight during the sports festival or the USJ? Or maybe both? I feel like it would be fun for them to find out during the USJ and then there would be a out of scene fight during the Sports Festival!  
♥♥♥


	15. ~Alleyways~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight Rape Scene Warning!*  
If you don't like things like Rape, It is not a big scene, it doesn't have any actual description of it, but it does have a small scene, just skip over it.  
I'm horrible. I know.

Izuku enjoyed the breeze that flew through the wind, playing and ruffling up his green hair as he strode down the sidewalk, this time he was alone, not wanting to slow Katsuki down that morning he told him to go on ahead. He liked walking in silence anyways, plus these last few months he hadn't been able to go out walking alone because his blonde boyfriend was too paranoid to let him go anywhere alone. It was already at least a two days into school, and he heard they were doing something cool!

He let out a short breath of air before hearing footsteps from behind him, his breath getting caught in his throat, his heart-stopping as he started walking faster, no one was supposed to be out right now, people would most likely be at work. He listened as the footsteps seemed to go faster as he picked up his pace, breaking off into a sprint he raced down a couple of alleyways, hearing the same heavy footsteps follow his every move. Finally, he came to a dead-end, stopping at a brick wall. Completely forgetting about his ability to fly, his bright pearly wings completely forgotten as he looked behind him to be met with a man, not older than thirty, not the best looking, but then again what could he say? But when green emerald eyes looked up to a face, he looked utterly disgusted before he got pounced on, and having the start of the worst day of his life.

* * *

He was disgusted with how his body would react, disgusting moans ripping from his throat as the mystery child predator thrust inside him, disgusted of how he couldn't do anything, how he had cuffs around his wrists, quirk canceling cuffs... seems this man... whoever it may be had planned on doing this to someone, and he's just glad no one else had to go through this pain that he was feeling at this moment, the disgust over his own body, the violation over his own body.

He's just glad that this didn't happen to a girl... pregnancy is real, y'know? He wouldn't want an innocent girl to be raped like this, but he had to do something... but he couldn't.

Fat tears ran down his freckled cheeks as he screamed for this man to stop.

He felt dirty, disgusted, but he still had school, he still had to go meet Katsuki, so as he entered the school, it seems that classes were already going on, his hair was messy, his clothes disheveled, the only thing giving him comfort was the golden ring around his finger, twisting it around and playing with it as he kept his eyes glued to the floor, heading to homeroom, his wings felt dirty and he was limping from lower back pain. 

He slid the classroom door open as he stepped in, everyone quieting down, he saw that Aizawa wasn't already there at the time, but he didn't meet anyone's gaze, not even the blondes. The tension was thick as he walked in and sat down, his whole attitude seemed to have shifted from yesterday, the bubbly boy they met yesterday was gone. Katsuki was one of the people to realize how he looked, the greenette looked like a hot mess, but as soon as he was about to say something, Aizawa waltzed in, staring the day off, but the class's attitudes seemed to have been a little off.

As soon as it was lunch period, Izuku had raced out the room, seemingly heading towards the bathrooms, his face still hidden from everyone's gazes. Now Katsuki was worried, Izuku had never acted like this before, not since the incident... last... year... INCIDENT! He never would act like this unless something affects him, and nothing had ever affected him like this, something must have happened when he wasn't there. This is why he doesn't like his boyfriend to be alone! He's paranoid for reasons! He saw how he was limping as he walked into the room... but...

What Happened?

* * *

Izuku puked out his breakfast as soon as he made it to the toilet, the man who did this to him was horrible! He came inside him, he never knew what type of side effects not scooping it out would be but... he doesn't want to let it happen again, he just wants to go shower and sleep. He's exhausted, his throat is sore after yelling and screaming for help and for this man to stop. But to no avail the man never did. He puked more at the thought.

"Angel? Are you all alright? What the fuck happened-" the recognizable voice cut off as the stall door burst open, and immediately he was being held in a tight hold, small circles being rubbed on his back, he heard another pair of footsteps growing closer as a stern voice interrupted their silence.

"Midoriya? Bakugo? I saw you both rush over here, and I wanted to know if anything was wrong, you both have been here for a while, Kirishima is here with me- Oh my lord! What happened?!" Iida exclaimed as he came to the stall door, to see one hunched over the toilet the other rubbing circles on his back, a little close to big folded wings. Kirishima's face popped up and immediately went cold, a growl escaping his throat. 

"Who the fuck hurt him?" he grunted.

Bakugo turned and shrugged he would be focused on why Kirishima cursed and how protective he sounded right now, but it wasn't like this hasn't happened before, so continuing to rub circles on the other's back, waiting for ti'll he was okay he kept his questions. "Angel... can we get you to recovery girl? We need to get you help, and I need to know what the fuck happened so I could murder- have a talk with whoever did this. I know you're not acting normal, and I also know when something happens, so please tell me..." Katsuki pleaded.

Izuku let out a low whimper as he picked his head up, finally having his stomach empty and letting more tears fall, soaking the other's shoulder as he cried. Today was not going his way.

Mina was worried, she ran out of the cafeteria after she saw Kirishima and Iida speedily walk out, she was in the middle of a conversation, but if something bad happened, she knows it has something to do with how Izuku was acting this morning, he was usually extremely excited, but this wasn't the case right about now, finally she was cut out of her thoughts as she heard her name being called.

"Mina! What happened?! Why are you waiting by the boy's bathroom?" exclaimed Uraraka as she came from down the hall, this was turning into a big situation.

She was about to answer until she caught the sight of blonde hair walking out the restroom, followed by a navy blue-haired boy and finally a pissed looking redhead, she looked to see an exhausted pale-skinned boy on the blondes back, a really small boy, she gasped, bringing attention to herself. "What the hell happened!?" she exclaimed.

"We don't know what happened yet, he hasn't spoken since we found him" Iida filled in.

"We gotta get him to recovery girl! Once he's awake, we can ask him!" Uraraka butt in, getting nods of the agreement before they sped down the hall.

* * *

"I healed his injuries, his wings were sprained, but there was something off, there were fingerprint marks left all over his lower back and so on down to his thighs, but the sickness seemed to have been some kind of... fluid inside of him that he hadn't gotten out until now. There also seem to be traces of cuffs around his wrists. I don't know what happened to this boy, but he seems really out of it right now, he flinched a lot whenever I would touch him to see if he has a fever, and in this case, there are no symptoms of fever." Recovery Girl explained to the five students outside the infirmary doors.

"Is he asleep?? If not, can we all speak to him?" Kirishima asked.

She said a quick ' _ go-ahead _ ' before stepping out of the way the five teens began to file in, what they saw made them almost cry. He had bite marks and hickeys all over his neck, his eyes looked puffy and red, standing out over pale skin, and you could see tear streaks running down freckled cheeks. Katsuki grit his teeth at the sight.

"Izuku, I want you to tell me right now what the hell happened this morning" Bakugo grumbled as he sat down on the stool near the hospital bed.

Izuku choked back a sob before turning his head to face the angry blonde, he shook his head no. He didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to put any more of a burden on the boy in front of him.

"Please, Izuku? I can't do this again, seeing you thrash around every night to the point your trembling and crying once you wake up, I can't let you go through that again, and especially alone." 

The two people unaware of their relationship, looked at each other confused, what does he mean again? And why is he with him while he sleeps?

"Katsuki... It was horrible..." Izuku cried, jumping off his bed to hug the taller blonde. Gaining 'shh's' and 'it's going to be okay' whispered in his ear as he had a much larger hand ruffling his hair and playing with feathered wings.

"You all, go back to class if Aizawa sensei asks to tell him I'm in the infirmary, and no fucking questions either" Bakugo growled as he heard everyone step out of the room.

"Now, Angel, what happened?" 

"He attacked me... He put some cuffs on my wrists, my quirk wasn't working, my wings wouldn't move from their place... And... And- he touched me... And he put things in me... I felt vulnerable... Disgusted, I didn't want it..." Izuku supplied, not being able to finish a sentence without sniffling.

"What would you like me to do? I will do anything, but we gotta get you home first..." Katsuki replied, "I'm going to be right back alright? Call your dad, he'll pick us up" he finished, before giving the smaller another tight squeeze before walking out the infirmary doors.

* * *

He stormed down the halls of U.A growling as his anger finally came out, he was pissed. How could someone do something to such an innocent boy?! How could you have the decency to violate someone like that?! 

What sick, twisted person would do this to him!? His boyfriend?! How dare they think they could get away with it!? He would hunt them down and murder this man if he could!

He punched a wall out of frustration, he couldn't  _ do  _ anything, but all he knew was that he had to protect the small boy, he may be a god, but he's still young.

He kicked the door to his classroom open, meeting a few surprised gazes and some worried, he quietly grumbled under his breath before strutting up to Aizawa, who was quite annoyed that his lesson was interrupted.

"May I ask why my lesson is being interrupted, Bakugo?" He questioned.

Katsuki handed him the note Recovery Girl gave him for their leave. He gathered his and Izuku's bags before walking right back out.

Meeting green eyes as plump lips moved in conversation, freckled cheeks tinted a light pink as he was embarrassed at how he had to tell his dad this.

Class 1-A was on the edge of their seats when Bakugo walked out of the room, without saying a word, just gathering his and Midoriya's stuff before walking right back out.

Soon Aizawa ended the lesson, which in turn gave them at least ten minutes more left of class, leaving them all to converse.

* * *

"Does anyone know what to that was all about?" Oijiro Mashirao, a classmate with a quirk named Tail, questioned.

"It was something to do with Izuku, we had to take him to the infirmary earlier today! I didn't hear the most of it so I don't know why" Mina answered, her usually jumpy self-contained as she was using her brain for once.

"Some sick bastard hurt him," Kirishima growled, surprising everyone on how his whole demeanor was similar to Katsuki's at the moment, pissed.

"Woah man, are you good? You seem very off" Kaminari questioned.

"It seems that Kirishima is protective over Midoriya, kero" Tsuyu Asui, a girl with a frog mutation quirk, countered.

"We should go visit them after school! Izuku has already given me and Kirishima his address!" Mina supplied. 

"Hey, you guys and Bakugo seem pretty close to Midoriya, especially Bakugo. Do they have some type of history or something?" Momo questioned.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a car horn from outside the window, making them turn and be faced with a large limousine. They gaped as they watched Izuku and Katsuki jump into the large car, they didn't think they saw it right, but before the doors of the car closed, Bakugo kissed the top of the boys head, the smaller sitting in the blonde's lap.

"We're going over..." Jirou Kyoka, a girl with a quirk having something to do with sound, concluded. Getting nods of agreement as if just on cue, the bell rung.

"Aizawa Sensei! May we take Izuku's and Katsuki's missed work to them?" Iida questioned, his answer was a small "whatever" before a few papers were placed on the front desk. Everyone but a boy, with half red and half white hair, had gone, he was silently putting away his things before descending out of the door, he didn't want to socialize with the rest of his classmates, Todoroki had a lesson with his  _ father _ that night, and he couldn't say he was looking forward to it.

* * *

"Well... this was unexpected..." Yaoyorozu mumbled under her breath as she stared at the giant mansion in front of her, it was bigger than her estate!

"Wow, he's filthy rich! Now he's gonna get all the girls!" Mineta exclaimed, gaining a smack on the head from Asui.

"He already told us he's in a relationship! Have some decency!" Kaminari retorted.

"Can we just go inside already?" Jiro butt in.

The class then marched up to the door and made a small knock, their breath catching in their throats as a man opened the door. 


	16. ~Sleepovers~

Zeus looked down at the teens in front of him, who were they? And why were there so many of them, he held back the urge to glare as they all just gaped at him, looking like a lost child.

"How may I help you?" He questioned, making sure to have his voice low, he had a headache from the boys in the living room screaming, much less one trying to burn the house down.

"O-oh, sorry s-sir, um... Does Izuku Midoriya live here?" Questioned Iida, making sure not to make eye contact with the man in front of him. "Were here to drop off his papers, we shouldn't stay long as we have another classmate to visit" 

"If your also here for Katsuki Bakugo, he's in the kitchen with his boyfriend, my son. They have a few friends over at the moment so go ahead in" Zeus grumbled stepping out of the way to let the other teens in.

"Thank you!" Oijiro exclaimed as they all stepped in.

* * *

"HIROMI! WHO TOLD YOU TO TOUCH THAT!?"

"UNCLE! YOUR GOOD AT GRAPE VINES NOT BAKING!"

"KATSUKI I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU WITH THIS!"

"ARATA GRAB DAIKI!"

Was everything class 1-A heard as they stepping into the kitchen, only to see green pass them and into the larger space with a fire extinguisher as he summoned it, the smoke detectors in the house we're going off like crazy!

Izuku sighed as he went to the remote to turn off the detectors, completely unaware of the whole group of teens behind him. Suddenly he heard bursts of laughter, making him glare at the four in front of him, one missing to go get towels to clean up the mess.

"Now, what I don't understand is... How we go from a relaxing evening making cookies... To almost burning down a kitchen... Everyone out please." He seethed, turning around to be met with the surprised gazes of his classmates making him blush, he wasn't exactly dressed correctly to be in front of his friends.

"We uh- your dad let us in," Kirishima stated, chuckling as he heard a groan from the greenette.

"If you all so as touch him, or hurt him I will strangle you to- OW!" Dionysus yelped as he was punched in the arm by his nephew. 

"Out! I swear to every God and Goddess on this earth if you don't leave in the next five seconds I will make you" Izuku grumbled, not afraid of the man he grew up knowing and besides in the fields.

"Well well well! Who do we have here Izuku?" Hiromi questioned throwing an arm around the smaller, before spotting two recognizable teens in the group. "Oh! Hey Mina, Kirishima! How's it been!" He questioned, getting a smack on the head by Daiki.

"You know him?!" The class yelled in unison.

"Izuku??? I got towels! Where- what the hell is going on here?" Exclaimed a familiar grumpy voice.

"Katsuki! What the fuck did I say about cursing?" Exclaimed a look-alike of the male.

"DIDNT YOU JUST CURSE IN THAT SENTENCE!!?" 

"Well the difference between you and me is that I am an adult." The blonde woman retorted.

"Why is Bakugo here?!"

Izuku was madly blushing by the time his and Katsuki's private life went out into the open, only been three days of school and there is so much drama.

"What a mad banquet of darkness" Tokoyami deadpanned. 

"I suspected it, but... why this hot head?" Jiro grunted.

"Well... Our first time meeting was kinda off, it was during the Sludge Villain a few months back" Izuku supplied, still hiding his head in the others shoulder out of embarrassment, so it came out little muffled.

"I and Mina already knew, so it's no surprise!" Kirishima grinned.

"Also that reminds me, Katsuki, you gave Izuku the promise rings right???" Mitsuki questioned, finally jumping into the conversation.

Katsuki grunted for an answer, Mitsuki-san chuckled.

"Hey, Midoriya? Why did you guys have to leave early today? What happened?" Momo butt in, said greenette froze as his heart stopped, he never wanted to talk about it after he almost got over it, it might have been just a day, but with Katsuki and their other friends around, it was an easy task.

"Angel? D'you want me to tell them? You can go back to baking" Katsuki mumbled just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear, getting a nod in agreement, "Mom, take Izuku to the kitchen please" he pleaded, he knows he usually doesn't act like this, but he doesn't want to let his boyfriend see his anger in what the man did. After the two left, It was complete silence, no noise was made, just awkward silence.

Finally, the blonde spoke, "He was raped this morning" he grunted, chaos erupted after those few words.

"Who do I have to kill?" Daiki grumbled. 

"Why would someone hurt, Midoriya, kero?" Tsuyu commented.

"Did you guys do anything about it?" Iida questioned.

Katsuki smirked after the last question, "Yeah, Old man over there and the rest of em' whooped ass, I got a picture of it too, that man won't be raping anymore kids now" He said smugly, smirk never leaving his face, holding up his phone, Class 1-A saw a picture of a battered and beat up man stuck to a brick wall in an alleyway, they made strangled noises from the back of their throats when they saw how beat up he really was.

Later that night, Izuku was talking to Koda, a silent student with a quirk having something to do with his voice, so he uses sign language, in fact he was very surprised to see that Izuku could understand, he would use verbal answers and questions but he would sometimes sign back, which made the teen happy.

'_ Are you okay after today? _'' Koda signed, making Izuku smile widely.

"I'm fine, after all, Katsuki and the other's were here and that made me forget all about it" Izuku answered.

'_ That's great! I happy to hear, I don't like it when my friends are hurt' _

"Thanks, Koda!" Izuku exclaimed.

* * *

It was officially a sleepover at Izuku's, Mitsuki Bakugo had already left hours ago but the teens are still up talking to each other, they would have their uniforms washed by tomorrow as Izuku summoned up pajamas and toiletries for everyone after getting the sizes of his classmates, he was wearing a black and red crop top with red pajama short shorts, he wears short shorts a lot, but it's at least comfortable! But the blushes of his peers make it so that it's kinda embarrassing.

He was sat in Bakugo's lap as he listened to music on his phone, Katsuki was just leaning his head on the others shoulder as he was quiet, moments like these were something the couple treasured, when It would just be a quiet moment they have, they're quite small but they're cherished, every single second.

"Hey, guys! let's play spin the bottle truth or dare!" Hiromi suggested.

"What's that?" Izuku questioned sitting up straight, getting looks of surprise from the girls and boys around him, "What?! I lived on an Island for half my life, some things are still new to me!" He argued.

"It's when you spin a bottle, whoever it lands on has to truthfully answer a question or do whatever someone tells them to do without backing down" Uraraka explained.

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Izuku exclaimed, clasping his hands together, people had to hold back at cooling at the innocent boy.

Izuku had gotten an empty bottle from the kitchen before coming back and setting it in the middle of the room, teens can a circle around it. 

"I shall play to make sure you all don't do something irresponsible!" Iida announced, people, rolling their eyes at his lack of fun.

"Alright, I'll spin first! Whoever it lands on has to answer or do whatever I say" Hiromi exclaimed, a sly smile on his face as he turned the bottle.

Soon, it came to a stop at a certain brunette, making faces turn to the round-faced girl. "Oooh! Truth or Dare, Uraraka-san" Hiromi smirked.

"T-Truth!" She exclaimed, she didn't want to know what would have happened if she chose dare.

"Is it true... you have had a relationship before?" 

"Um... No, never thought of dating! Well, it's my turn!" She answered, reaching out her hand to touch cold glass before spinning it, it being so landed on a certain bird boy.

"Tokoyami, Truth or Dare?" Uraraka questioned.

"Truth" he answered quickly.

"What type of music do you listen to?" She asked.

"Welcome to the Black Parade and so on. I guess I'll have to spin now..." Tokoyami concluded, reaching his hand out to turn the bottle, watching it go in circles before stopping on Kaminari."Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare, all the way!" Kaminari said smugly.

"I dare you to eat a spoonful of cinnamon" he deadpanned like he was just waiting for someone to say dare.

"That's easy!" The blonde boy bragged, before getting up.

.

.

.

(A few moments later)

.

.

. 

Hacking and coughing could be heard as Izuku was trying to get Kaminari to calm down, patting his back as if he was choking. The people in the common room were laughing their asses off as Iida scolded them, even Tokoyami and Shoji were laughing, Koda looked panicked as Katsuki was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright! It's my turn to spin now! I'm completely fine!" Kaminari lied as he was still coughing but continued to spin the bottle around until it stopped on a certain greenette."Truth or Dare, Midoriya?" 

"Oh! Truth, I guess?" The greenette answered.

"Could you tell us three things we don't know about you!" Kaminari asked.

"Oh, alright... Well, I have more than one quirk, I have a tattoo... Ummm..."

"YOU HAVE A TATTOO?!" The class screeched.

"W-well! I was kinda born with it! Its a symbol of a Pegasus, It's on my shoulder, you guys just haven't been paying attention!" He said pulling down his sleeve a little to reveal, an actual Pegasus tattoo.

"Woah! That's so manly!" Kirishima commented.

"How come we never saw it in the dressing room?" Daiki questioned.

"I dunno! It's always there! Anyways! Oh yeah, one more fact..." Izuku continued.

"He can sing very well," Arata, Daiki, Hiromi, and Katsuki said all in unison.

"H-huh!? When have you ever heard me sing?!" Izuku stuttered, a big tomato blush spread across his cheeks.

"Locker Room showers."

"When you cook in the kitchen, remember that time when I met those two over there?" Katsuki grunted, motioning his head to the pink-skinned girl and the redhead.

"You guys were acting like a married couple, to be honest! Plus since Izuku is so short, it seems as if you were towering over him!" Mina commented.

"I'm not that short!" He argued.

"Izuku, hun, if you're shorter than Uraraka then your definitely short!" She retorted, a playful smirk settling on her face as the greenette huffed.

"Let's get back to the game already" he grumbled.

"OH NO NO NO! Your first gonna tell us how many quirks you have and then your gonna sing us a song! No backing out!" Uraraka chuckled at the greenette's face after those words.

"Ugh! Kacchan help me!" He pleaded.

"Oh, you should tell about that story of how those three idiots got their asses handed to em'" Katsuki smirked.

"WE ARE NOT BRINGING THAT UP AGAIN! WE GOT BLOWN THROUGH A FUCKING WALL!"

"SWEAR JAR!" Arata yelled at Hiromi as he smacked him on the head.

"If I do it can you guys stop murdering everyone's eardrums?" Izuku questioned.

* * *

Class 1-A were laughing their butts off after Izuku finished the story about how he and the three boys in the room became friends. "YALL REALLY HATED BAKUGO, HUH!" Sero snorted.

"YOU GUYS GOT YOUR ASS WHOOPED BY SHORTY OVER THERE! HE'S SMALL BUT DANGEROUS!" Kirishima continued.

"Alright! We get it! Geez!" Daiki silenced them.

Izuku giggled as their friends got along, smiling as he watched them have a conversation. He snorted when Arata picked Mineta up.

"Hey! Arata! Put him down!" He got out between laughs.

"Thank you, Midoriya!" Mineta exclaimed.

"That reminds me, Izuku how many quirks do you exactly have?" Katsuki questioned the blushing boy right next to him.

Izuku looked in thought for at least a whole minutes before answering. "20." He answered making the room go quiet. "Well, minus what some of them could do... You all have at least seen one or two, one is just a simple, strength, speed and stamina enhancer." He mumbled.

"WOW MAN! THAT'S SO COOL!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"But how come we never seen you use any other than the strength, speed, stamina and the fire, earth, and water manipulation. I mean we have seen you with a lightning bolt on T.V before, during the sludge incident when you went toe to toe with All-Might and won, but other than that, we have no idea which else you have, Kero" Tsuyu stated.

"I haven't found much of a use for them at times, so I never use them, I can, in fact, summon up weapons and armors those are two different ones. The simple ones would include, teleportation, telepathy, and talking to animals. 2nd level ones would be Voice, but it's one where I can change how my voice sounds to fit another's, truth, where I can get anyone to tell the truth and charm speak, light, fire, air, water, electricity, metal manipulation are all different quirks by themselves, also healing. Now, much harder ones would be origination and weapon and armor summoning, shapeshifting would probably be one of my hardest ones for someone to copy since its advanced. Ones, where I would probably use often, would be War sense and my enhancer quirks" he explained, going on a mumbling spree as Katsuki had to be their human translator because they could t understand a word he was saying.

"You're telling us that... You had that many useful quirks and you haven't used them in anything other than training? If you have those as a quirk, what about your wings?" Jiro questioned.

"My wings? Well like my tattoo, I was born with them, I have lived with them my whole life, but it's not part of any quirk nor is it a mutation." He supplied.

This made the students completely confused about the situation, how would you be born with angel wings and it wasn't a mutation?

* * *

"Hey, can you sing us a song now! I really wanna hear your voice!" Uraraka butt in, getting an excited nod from the boy.

"I don't know a lot of songs by heart, but I have watched this American movie called The Greatest Showman, I loved one of the songs in it, but it doesn't fit my voice. I could try?" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck as if he had a tick.

"Oh, I remember that! You were fucking humming the song for a week after!" Katsuki grumbled the last part.

"Do it with no music, I wanna hear your voice!" Mina exclaimed.

"Umm, Alright!" Izuku cleared his throat before standing up.

"** _ I'm tryin' to hold my breath _ **

** _ Let it stay this way _ **

** _ Can't let this moment end _ **

** _ You set off a dream in me _ **

** _ Gettin' louder now _ **

** _ Can you hear it echoing? _ **

** _ Take my hand _ **

** _ Will you share this with me? _ **

** _ 'Cause darling without you _ **" Izuku's voice came out smooth and angelic, making some people's eyes widen as they looked at the boy in front of them, listening to the song he was singing.

"_ ** All the shine of a thousand spotlights ** _

_ ** All the stars we steal from the night sky ** _

_ ** Will never be enough ** _

_ ** Never be enough ** _

_ ** Towers of gold are still too little ** _

_ ** These hands could hold the world but it'll ** _

_ ** Never be enough ** _

_ ** Never be enough ** _

_ ** For me ** _

_ ** Never, never ** _

_ ** Never, never ** _

_ ** Never, for me ** _

_ ** For me ** _

_ ** Never enough ** _

_ ** Never enough ** _

_ ** Never enough ** _

_ ** For me ** _

_**For me**_"

He stopped the song knowing that he doesn't remember the rest of the lyrics, so opening his eyes he hasn't realized he closed, he met surprised gazes, making him choke on his spit.

"Um... Guys?" 

The mansion erupted in cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song (Just in case you never wanted to watch or have not watched the greatest showman): Never Enough by Loren Allred


	17. ~Battle Training~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start:  
• Yes, Izuku and Katsuki will go against each other on the same teams.  
•Katsuki will feel bad after hurting his boyfriend and had stayed with him in Recovery Girl's office until he awoke.  
•He is forgiven  
•Izuku in this will use other quirks like, weapon summoning and metal manipulation.  
• he will also be using his wrist bands again!!! Deal with it!  
That's all and go ahead and read!  
√

It was in the afternoon at U.A, and with Izuku and Katsuki's relationship out in the open, they're allowed to do as much PDA as they wish, but they had made it strictly to lap sitting and cheek kisses because they are pretty sure Izuku wouldn't allow anything else either way.

"Everyone, shut up!" Aizawa yelled, making the room quiet down as some jumped from the sudden loud voice. "Today we'll be starting Heroic's with-" but he didn't get to finish his sentence as a boisterous voice filled the room.

"I AM," it started, revealing a huge man, with that same determined smile hanging in the doorway, "COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"He finished, All-Might's eyes traveled the room as they caught with venom green ones, making him shiver. Why would the boy need to even be here if he was stronger than All-Might?

"WOAH IT'S ALL MIGHT!" 

"IN HIS SILVER AGE COSTUME!"

"THIS IS SO COOL!"

"I DIDNT KNOW ALL MIGHT WOULD BE TEACHING US!" Was heard around the room as Izuku smiled and waved back at the man in front of him, and Toshinori kinda didn't trust that smile.

"Now, today we'll be doing, Battle Training! But of course, no hero is complete without his or her costumes!" He exclaimed, and as if on cue the side of the room opened to reveal cases."Now, go get your respective cases and meet me in the at Ground Beta!"

Soon everyone was out of the locker rooms, except for two students, two boys to be exact, one was waiting for the other to finish dressing because he didn't want to leave him alone.

"Kacchan, you know you could have already left right? I'll be completely fine walking down, also, I love your hero costume! It brings out your personality I guess!" The feminine boy continued.

Katsuki smirked as he caught the greenette's eyes going up and down his body, "Hmm? See something you like, Izuku?" he teased, making the other blush and turn back to what he was doing.

"Sure, like I can don't feel your eyes on me every time I get dressed in front of you. Can't seem to pry em off y'know? Not even when I turn right back around and stare right back at you." Izuku said, making the other grumble and turn away with a tinge of pink caressing his face and ears.

"You look cute, now c'mon!"

He shouted making Izuku sputter and run ahead of the blonde, being fasted and having more stamina did help when he was racing.

[ Izuku's suit ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/526850856392265437/)

* * *

As soon as Izuku made it out of the tunnel, he turned around to see if Katsuki was behind him, thus missing the blushing faces and stares of the others.  
He was adorable! And what he was wearing complimented his curvy figure, it went well with his viridian hair as well his green eyes. It was perfect! It had space where his wings could go through and all in all it was beautiful. And since he was so small it made him look like a chibi.  
"Aww, Midoriya! You look so cute!" Uraraka cooed, said boy blushing as he turned to meet everyone's stares.  
"Thanks, Uraraka-chan, yours looks good as well!" He exclaimed, clasping his hands together.  
"Yeah, well I should have been more specific of what I wanted the material to be, I didn't think it would be skin tight" she grumbled, she felt extremely uncomfortable.  
Finally, Toshinori cleared his throat, getting the attention of the teens in front of him. "Alright, now you all will be battling each other in teams of 2, 1 villain team vs 1 hero team. Teams would be decided by lottery." All-Might explained.  
"Sir! Are you sure about choosing teams randomly?" Iida questioned.  
"Iida, when you become a hero, in situations you might have to work with someone you don't necessarily know or you might not have any information on, you have to be able to strategize and make up a plan with only the knowledge of someone's quirk." Izuku cut in before Yagi could answer.  
"That is correct, Young Midoriya! Now let's begin!" 

* * *

Izuku and Katsuki were going against each other.  
One who would never hurt the other.  
And one who would tell the other not to hold back.  
And Izuku was trying to make sure that even if they go against each other, the blonde wouldn't hold back because of their relationship.  
"So Midoriya! What's the plan? Also, what are those?" Uraraka questioned as she saw the boy getting some type of wrist band out of one of his pockets and putting them on, they were shaped like tiaras.   
"These will come in handy while going against Kacchan, throw away your radio, I'll be using telepathy to talk to you. It will be much easier if we have to make a plan B when plan A doesn't work. I will teleport you up to floor 3, I want you to search there and go up to 4. Kacchan will most likely stay on floor 1 or 2. When you find the bomb, stay hidden in case Iida would be somewhere around the room."Izuku told her as the buzzer blared, a signal for them to start.

* * *

He stalked the halls as he made his way down, it was eerily quiet, the only thing he could hear was his breathing. It was too quiet, normally Bakugo would have probably come and found him. Maybe he's strategizing.

"IZUKU!" he heard a yell before a right hook made its way to his face as he turned the corner, acting fast he dodged it with War sense, and quickly flipped his opponent to the floor, successfully knocking the air out of him.

"Hey, Katsuki!" Izuku greeted before watching the blonde get up.

"Nice one," Katsuki said as he blew a series of explosions towards the greenette, each being dodged skillfully, doubling over as something hit him in the stomach, sending him into a nearby wall.

"Your strong Kacchan, I'll give you that. But I have barely used my quirk yet and you're embedded into a wall." Izuku teased. "catch me if you can!" He exclaimed, running down the hall as he saw the blind getting up.

' _ Uraraka, did you get to floor 4? Is the bomb there _ ' he said into his head, connecting to the girl.

' _ Midoriya? Yeah, I found it. Iida is guarding there, it's pretty funny how he's taking it so seriously! _ ' Uraraka laughed, not loud enough to alert her opponent though.

Izuku smiled as he twisted around the corner, hearing footsteps following behind him. ' _ I got Kacchan just where I want him _ ' he smirked as he continued running as fast as he could.

* * *

"Izuku and Uraraka don't seem to have their radios on... Didn't you give them some, All-Might?" Yaoyorozu pointed out, to which someone brings their attention to the camera that was at the entrance, seeing two black pieces on the ground.  
"That would answer your question, but it does seem that they are communicating somehow," Toshinori said.  
"Midobro is using telepathy! He told us about it yesterday!" Kirishima exclaimed.  
"Telepathy? But I thought his quirk was elemental control? How many does he have?" The blonde man questioned.  
"His elemental related quirks are all different by themselves, but he has 20 in all" Sero answered,  
All-Might made a strangled noise from the back of his throat.  


* * *

Using metal manipulation, Izuku continued closing the other directions off, letting the taller boy chase him down the right path until he came to a larger room, one where he had no other way to go, and suddenly everything, his plan started to fail.

"So... You thought you could run, hah? Well, that just made it easier to use these things." Bakugo growled as he stepped into the open, putting up one of his arms. "These, collects my sweat and stores it for a much larger explosion, you said not to hold back right? Well, make sure you dodge this." He continued, Izuku quickly telling Uraraka something with his telepathy.

' _ Jump for the weapon! Now! I'll be fine!'  _ he said.

And quickly, he countered the explosion heading right towards his body, with the hit of his wrist bands together, making a much bigger blast, and in turn blowing up the building, it collapsed as Izuku's world went black as a piece of rubble hit him on the head., making sure to touch Bakugo hand, teleporting him out of the room, he already saw Iida and Uraraka leave through the window of the 4th floor as the building started collapsing.

* * *

All-Might yelled, but they didn't hear him, not even through the mic, soon the buzzer blared as the building fell, making it so that the game was signaled over.  
Everyone gaped as the cameras went black as they looked outside to see Ground Beta fall and turn into mere rubble.  
Izuku himself had put too much strength into the wrist bands, making it so that the original explosion was nothing compared to what he did.  
"WE GOTTA FO FIND EM'!" someone yelled, but as they turned towards the door they spotted Bakugo, Uraraka, and Iida all standing there surprised.  
"Find who? Aren't we all here? I thought Izuku was just walking slower!" Uraraka exclaimed.  
"He- teleported me out! He didn't go to himself! What's wrong with him?!- don't touch me!" Bakugo growled as he swatted All-Might's hand away.  
"Calm down, Young Bakugo!" The blonde man exclaimed.  
"Calm down!? My boyfriend is fucking dying buried in a building full of rubble- I'm going to go find him!" Bakugo said, before beginning to walk out the door, before stopping at a voice.  
"You know, it's kinda your fault?" Said a monotone male, everyone turning to see a red and white-haired boy, who usually was quiet.  
"Shut the hell up, Bastard!"Katsuki grumbled, before finally running down back to ground beta, to search for the greenette.

* * *

A flash of light brought Izuku back to life as he quickly removed the rubble on top of him, coughing out blood as he tried to move, his whole body ached as his wings felt broken, he looked around to see some light, but that was all he could make out as he started using up the adrenaline he had and healed his body the best he could.  
"IZUKU!?" yelled a familiar voice as he recognized it as Bakugo.  
Hurrying he moved the rubble with Earth Manipulation and Metal manipulation combined, so it wasn't heavy moving metal pipes with his body.  
He failed to notice that he was bleeding out as he only healed his wings and began to fly out the whole he buried himself in. "Kacchan!" He exclaimed as he saw a glimpse of blonde, quickly adrenaline filled his body again and just as soon and the crimson eyes turned they were met with green as he was hugged, falling backward onto his rump. He felt a patch of moistness as he heard sniffles.  
"Shy, shh, Izu, were gonna be fine. Your gonna be fine, we're gonna get you help right now alright? Angel, stay with me for a few more moments, okay?" He mumbled into the other's ear as the greenette began to close his eyes, unconsciously creating a dome of vines around them.  
"Izuku??? Izuku! Stay awake! You better stay with me! C'mon, I have almost died so many times, but now our roles seemed to have reversed huh?" He choked out a dry laugh as he cried, it felt like hours until they were found from the others.  
"Bakugo, you have to let go of him," Toshinori said as he kneeled beside the boy, as the vines were cut open from the outside.

* * *

Bakugo made his way back with his classmates, completely silent as he made it to a room filled with chatter. Opening the door he was met with silence and worried looks.  
"Is Mido okay!?" Exclaimed Mina.  
"I don't know" the blonde answered.  
"Weren't you with him? How do you not know?" Uraraka butt in.  
"They sent me back to the classroom as he had too many injuries for Recovery Girl to fucking see, they didn't want me missing the rest of the class." He grunted.  
"Why the hell would you use the explosion anyway?!" Kirishima yelled, not daring to look up at his best friend.  
"Not the time Ei, you see how he-" Mina started but got cut off with another yell.  
"Like hell, it isn't! He never had to do that! It wasn't unnecessary! Now, why the hell did you do it Bakugo!?" He growled back.  
"I don't know" the blonde mumbled.  
"Speak louder Bakugo."   
"I DONT FUCKING KNOW, ALRIGHT?! IT WAS DUMB AND CHILDISH! I KNOW! AND- and I hurt him, I hurt Izuku, and I feel so bad right now! I promised that I wouldn't hurt him! But look where he is now!" He yelled back, frustration coming off in rays around him.  
He felt his body being enveloped in comfort as he felt familiar warmth around him, Kirishima had hugged him. It was comforting but it wasn't what he wanted right now.  
He needed Izuku.  
But he hurt him.  
How could he be forgiven?

* * *

Green eyes slowly cracked open as Izuku stirred in his sleep, he felt pain all over but quickly or went away as he healed himself a little without moving his hands.   
His eyes turned to crimson eyes that were facing out the window of the moonlit room, he realized Bakugo was deep in thought as he smiled at the fact the teen hadn't moved from his spot, elbow placed on the bed covering his mouth.  
"Katsuki? Why're you still here?" He questioned, making the other flinch.  
"I didn't want to leave you, you were still hurt and asleep, and I felt really bad for causing this." The blonde answered, putting his head down in shame.  
"Kacchan, you know that t was also partly my fault, right? I put too much strength into the blast, so I ended up getting hurt. Dot beat yourself up too much, Baka" Izuku retorted, he was getting a little mad about how the blonde was so... UGH!  
"BUT IF I DIDNT MAKE THE EXPLOSION IN THE FIRST PLACE THEN YOU WOULDNT HAVE HAD TO COUNTER IT! IZUKU THIS COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Katsuki yelled they both failed to realize the group of teachers outside the door.  
"Don't you remember what I told you that day!? I said I wouldn't die unless you do I died once back there at Ground Beta! And heck! I'm a god, I am half immortal right now unless you go off getting yourself killed!"Izuku raised his voice back.  
Katsuki sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "give me your hand, Izuku." He said.  
As Izuku placed his hand out, Bakugo lifted it and put the promise ring back on. "You forgot it, and I would like to make another promise, I promise that I will not hurt you ever again, and I'll make sure not to go and get myself killed, alright?" He said, smirking.  
"Alright, can I go home now?" Izuku asked.  
"You have to stay here until tomorrow, but you can go use the locker room showers early tomorrow, your dad will be bringing your clothes here" he answered.  
"Mhm, thanks Katsuki!" Izuku exclaimed, smiling. Freckled cheeks getting wider as his smile grew. Katsuki smiled back, he doesn't normally smile at just anybody, bit Izuku makes him weak.  
Bakugo brought the other down to his level, putting his hands around his waist as he sat in the bed with the smaller wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders and his neck.  
"I love you, Izuku"  
"I love you too, Katsuki!"   
And the larger teen connected his own to plump lips, they hadn't kissed like this in a while considering they would normally be working on homework or something, he licked the others bottom lip, gaining entrance to the smaller mouth as he slightly twisted his head to the side, Izuku's face was a tomato as he let out a noise, making Katsuki pull away with a surprised look, watching as Izuku put his hand over his mouth looking away.  
"Was that a... Moan?" He smirked.  
"No! You must be hearing things!" Izuku replied.  
"Oh come on! It was adorable! You sounded like a kitten!" The blonde exclaimed.  
"I'm not adorable!" Izuku said back, puffing put his cheeks like a little kid and began to pout.  
At this the blonde smiled and began to laugh, the sound filling the dimly lit room. Gaining a "Shush!" From the greenette, making him laugh harder as Izuku joined in a moment later. And that was how their night went.  
They ended up falling asleep in the nurse's bed with smiled stuck on their faces.

* * *

The three teachers had already left before Izuku and Katsuki had their moment, they were contemplating the information they were given as they waltzed back to the teacher's lounge.  
"So... Midoriya is a God? How does that make sense?" Nemuri questioned Aizawa and Yamada.  
"I dunno, but for the listener to only have turned 15 and is already on that level of humanity, is pretty darn awesome!" Yamada answered.  
"I guess we'll figure it out when he tells us," Aizawa said to the two next to him, getting a sound of agreement from the two.


	18. ~Hey, Class President!~

Izuku cracked his eyes open at the gentle shaking on his shoulder, another familiar warm hand was placed right on his elbow. When he opened his eyes he still saw it was a little dark outside.

"Mmh... Go away..." he complained.

"Izuku, its time to get up! You still have to go to school today, and I gotta help you get dressed. Recovery Girl said no healing quirks today because it'll mess up the progress already made."Katsuki replied, sighing through his nose.

"Fine... Pick me up" Izuku said as he raised his arms like a baby wanting to get held by his mom.  
Bakugo chuckled before picking the boy up from the hospital bed, humming as arms went around his neck and legs went around his waist, Izuku was holding onto him like a koala.

"You're adorable in the mornings" he mumbled glancing at his right to see a bright red ear.

"S-shut up" Izuku retorted.

* * *

The bath was calming, Katsuki put on his shirt before moving to get Izuku ready since he wasn't allowed to use his arms as much... He had taken the bandages around his torso and waist off already, his arms were also bare from the bondage, making his body let out a small responsive shiver from the slight cool.

"C'mon, let's get you wrapped back up your wings already gotten healed yesterday. So you'll be able to fly, might want to stretch them this morning as well. Plus your father dropped off some breakfast from the coffee shop down the street after he gave me your uniform." Katsuki said to the greenette as he sat in front of him, they saw as the sun was now fully up, and a few voices began to fill the halls as teachers came in.

"I wanna go back to sleep, Kacchaaan, it's too early!" Izuku whined.

"Well, after you eat, you can go back to sleep, alright?" He replied.

"Okay!" Izuku smiled.

Finally Katsuki got Izuku's clothes back on, Izuku was squirming around a lot as he put his shirts in Hus sleaves, which got him a bit irritated, the greenette had way too much energy for complaints about not being able to sleep, he tied Izuku's tie around his head like usual, it worked as a way to keep Izuku's bangs out of his eyes as they were in school, plus the red made his pale skin and freckles stand out even more than usual.

"Now go eat, there are hot chocolate and a muffin for you, and stop squirming so much!" Katsuki grumbled.

"Heh, usually it's me telling you what do to!" The greenette giggled, making his boyfriend blush as his eyes widened in realization.

"Shut up!"

* * *

By the time that school came up and student filled the halls, Izuku was bursting with energy, he had a short nap waiting for school to begin and now that it has, he feels like he could run around the whole school and still not be tired.

"Angel, calm down," Bakugo grumbled.

"But I'm excited! Hey, hey! Do you wanna see me turn into a cat!?" The hyper boy exclaimed, not even waiting for an answer before turning into a small green cat and began to run down the halls towards their classroom.

"Oi! Wait!" 

"Hey, Bakubro! Who are you yelling to?" Kirishima exclaimed, coming up next to his friend.

"Izuku fucking ran off" he grumbled.

"I was just behind you when you yelled, I didn't see him go down the hall" Eijiro mumbled.

"That's because he turned into a fucking cat, an extremely small cat" Bakugo grumbled, before racing down the hall.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Katsuki held in his laughter as he saw Izuku struggling in Aizawa's grasp, he was being held in Aizawa's scarves, in front of the classroom door, where some were just looking at him weirdly.

' _ Let me go, Aizawa Sensei! _ ' Izuku said in his teacher's head, noting how his sensei's face went surprised and he was dropped to the ground.

"Aizawa Sensei, that's my cat, he ran off" Bakugo exclaimed as he came closer to his teacher.

"So I'm going crazy now, great. Whatever just get into your seat, and take Midoriya here with you." He said before walking into class.

Izuku quickly changed back to himself before puffing out his cheeks with his arms crossed over his chest. "That's no fun" he grumbled dragging out the 'fun'.

"Whatever, pretty sure the extras will be happy to see you're fine," Bakugo said back.

"Hey, Midoriya! You feeling okay?" Kirishima exclaimed, making said greenette jump.

"Oh! Hey Eiji!!! Kacchan is being mean!" Izuku exclaimed, hiding behind his friend, the redhead chuckled.

"What did I even do!?"

"You're just mean!"

"You don't even have an answer!" Bakugo exclaimed.

Izuku stuck his tongue out at the boy, squeezing his eyes shut as a smile made his way onto his face. "You have way too much energy for today, especially from almost dying." Kirishima butt in.

"Now your the second one to tell me this, Kacchan implied it but you're saying it directly! You both are mean!" Izuku replied, jumping up in front of the classroom door, before slamming it open.

* * *

"MIDORIYA!?" The class exclaimed.

"Omg! Izuku you're okay!" Mina exclaimed jumping out of her seat.

"I'm fine!" He replied, letting out a big reassuring smile.

"But you have way too many bandages around your arms for you to be fine!" Iida exclaimed.

"Yeah man, didn't Recovery Girl heal you? Why so many bandages?" Sero questioned.

"Well they would be healed if I could use my quirk, but I'm not able to because Recovery Girl said it might mess up the process already made," Izuku replied sheepishly.

"Did you guys get through the press out there?" Uraraka questioned.

"We didn't leave U.A since yesterday." Bakugo now answered.

"Well there was a huge pack of reporters out there, asking UA questions about All-Might, it was nerve-racking just trying to get in, kero" Tsuyu cut in.

"Everyone get in your seats already, I have an announcement," Aizawa said as he stood at the podium, now finally jumping into their conversations.

"Now, first things first... Bakugo, control your quirk, what you did was childish and unnecessary. I expected more from you" Aizawa grumbled, looking up from his papers to glance at the blonde. "you all did, in fact, get a good grade considering All-Might took you again afterschool because two teenage boys decided to blow up Ground Beta..." he seethed, glaring at the greenette and ash blonde. "Now, we have something we need to get done today, we are picking a class president," he explained, immediately people shot out of their seats yelling reasons of why they should be class president. 

"We should do a vote for who should be president!" Iida cut in, his voice raised louder than the commotion going around the room.

"Wouldn't everyone just vote for themselves?" Kirishima sweatdropped.

"Exactly! If someone gets more than one vote then we will have a class president!" he explained, getting sounds of agreement from his other classmates.

* * *

"I'm class president...?" Izuku mumbled looking at the board which had at least ten votes under his name, it also showed four votes under Yaoyorozu and one under Iida. 

"Well, we now have Midoriya as class president and Yaoyorozu as vice president. Class dismissed" Aizawa grumbled, the bell ringing a few moments later.

* * *

"Oi, Angel, are you okay?" Bakugo asked his boyfriend as they sat down at their lunch table, he hadn't spoken a word after they left class, wasn't jumping around like that morning either. 

"I don't think I'm it to be class president, I mean... I bet Iida would have been the better choice..." he replied, biting into his Katsudon which he came to like after he came to Japan, he made it this morning. 

"Yeah right, Izuku, you're the smarted, kindest, and the cutest person I know, you come up with strategies with people you barely know, you came from an Island for fuck's sake and you came to Middle School smarter than the whole third years. Like hell your not the best choice to pick for president" Katsuki grumbled.   
Izuku looked up from his food and smiled, one of his famous bright smiles that Katsuki still can't get used to. "Thanks, Katsuki!" Izuku beamed. 

"Hey, Midoriya, Bakugo! Mind if we sit with you?" Yelled a familiar voice which was heard as Uraraka, and Izuku turned around to be met with the bob of brown hair with Iida trailing behind her. 

"Fuck off, round cheeks," Katsuki growled. 

"Kacchan! Don't be mean! Sure!" Izuku cut in. 

"So! What have you guys been talking about?" Uraraka asked as she and her friend sat down. 

"Fucker thinks he's not fit to be class president" bakugo answered. 

"Hey, guys!" Yelled and annoying voice that Bakugo recognized as Kirishma, turning away from the commotion coming from the three in front of him, he turned to see Kirishima, Mina, Kaminari, and Sero behind him. 

"What the fuck do you want Shitty Hair!?" He exclaimed, turning back around to see a certain frog girl had joined their table, followed by a bird head. 

"Just wanted to see how my bro was doing!" The redhead replied, swinging his arm around the blonde's shoulder. 

"I'll kill you." Katsuki deadpanned. Soon a buzzer brought them all out of their conversations, making the greenette flinch.

"There has been a level 3 security breach, All students please exit the school promptly," a voice from the speakers said, and at that moment everything erupted into chaos.

"Whats level 3?" Iida asked a third-year who was running down the aisle. 

"It means someone broke in! This hasn't happened in my three years being here!" The boy answered.

* * *

They were separated in the crowd as they got pushed and shoved all around, splitting the group up, in the middle of terrified students who trampled down the halls like a pack of rhinos.

  
Izuku was close enough to the window to spot the actual reason of the false alarm, but what he saw made him uneasy, it wasn't the fact that the reporters were all crowding their teacher, it was how the gates were turned to dust and were continuing as the students inside tried to evacuate. He had to put that behind him as he acted fast.   
Shooting up into the air was a great way to get peoples attention as they started to slow down, using charm speak he yelled as loud as he could, "It's just the press! Everyone calm down and act like U.A students!"

Soon everything came to a stop as he floated down, people's eyes following the greenette who managed to get their attention with just his voice alone, a few blushing as he landed near them. 

He let out a sigh of relief, that feeling of unease never leaving his body even if everything seemed fine... the gate seemed to be a type of diversion... but for what? Even he knows the press wouldn't stop this low... so who did this and why? 

* * *

"Before we started class, I would like to thank Midoriya here for taking care of the problem inside tell school while we dealt with the problem outside. Calming down the students was a smart idea after realizing what was happening outside" Aizawa started, Izuku blushing as his eyes widened from the praise. "Now, we will be going on a field trip for Rescue Training All-Might and another pro hero, we will be wearing our hero outfits, Midoriya yours is already patched up because the support department had extra time to finish it so pick it up after school. Now, let's begin" he finished.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so sorry that this chapter was so late, I had things to do, I had gone to a doctors appointment and I had to get my blood drawn, so I fealt kinda tired after that, then I had to do my hair and that takes me at least 7-8 hours not including breaks and blow-drying and platting, the whole thing took me from 10am to 6pm so I didn't get to write that day, plus taking care of my baby brother because of off days of school...  
•°•°•°•°•°  
Ive been pretty stressed too so please don't rush me about these things and I appreciate everyones patience and support with my book and new updates!  
Tysm, love you guys!


	19. °•°Izuku's Birthday°•° *Extra*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before I start this, I realized I never put a image of how Hiromi, Arata and Daiki look so... here you go!  
Copy and paste url to your google search to see! 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/205336064244124928/?nic=1  
Daiki
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/205336064245352393/?nic=1  
Arata
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/346073552613806445/?nic=1  
Hiromi
> 
> Now enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff you may not know about will be written in the end chapter notes.

Birds chirped outside his window as he awoke, stretching his limbs as he sat up, green hair shining as he looked dazed, the sun kissing his face as he didn't move for a moment, not taking in the empty side of the bed. 

"Kacchan?" He mumbled glancing around, he didn't look at his phone so at the moment he didn't notice what time it was, he figured Katsuki was already up and working out, so he crawled out of his bed until turning his body to slide off, kinda like how a baby would. 

"Izuku? Are you up sweetie?" Asked a woman from the other side of his door as he began to dress. 

"I'm up Auntie Demeter!" He replied, continuing to get dressed as he heard other voices fill the halls. 

"Izuku, when your done getting dressed can you meet everyone downstairs?" Demeter questioned. 

"Of course! Be right there!" 

The freckled boy came down in a rose crop top, high waisted black shorts, black sneakers and of course his promise ring. "Did you guys need anything- what's this?" He asked as he entered the dining room, to be met with a basket full of small little American desserts and treats like macaroons, cream puffs, brownies, and all types of mini muffins and donuts, he walked up to it as he saw a note and read. 

_ 'I hope you enjoy this as a morning birthday gift, there is something on the kitchen counter for you, enjoy it, it's from your favorite shop, next meet at the park, there's another surprise for you there... _

_ Love, _

_ -Katsuki' _

Izuku thought for a moment before checking his phone for the date, it was indeed July 15th! Wow, he hadn't even realized! He smiled before stalking into the kitchen to be met with a mug of Hot Chocolate and Honey Toast, which was topped with a cream, berries and chocolate drizzle.

He smiled knowing it was one of his favorite foods, how much did Katsuki spend doing this? Also, he's glad that he had a Hot Chocolate, he had started falling in love with chocolate ever since he tried it when Katsuki and hin went to a cafe that sold sweets and chocolates. 

"Itadakimasu," he said before he started eating, thinking of things that could be at the park when he got there. 

* * *

As he arrived at the playground, he looked around and saw a flower cart and an ice cream cart, some other ones were of food, but what caught his eye was his friend Daiki waving towards him, and he was across the park at the lake. 

Stalking up to him, he had to avoid hitting running children who weren't paying attention, he smiled as they ran past him, making his day even better to see people happy. 

"Welcome, to part 1 of the quest! This, requested of your boyfriend is to be given to you, now follow the path of rose petals until you reach your next destination, here is a note for your journey!" Daiki announced, putting a flower crown on top of the greenette hair, making the boy stand out even more as he played with his wrist bands at the gesture, plucking the note out of his best friend's hands. 

"Thank you, Daiki!" Izukh exclaimed. 

"Happy birthday, Izuku" the boy replied, giving him an honest smile, Izuku grinning just as much back, before leaving to follow the petals with a quick and energetic wave of his hand. 

_ 'You used to talk about having a crown back on the island, I thought this would look well on you _

_ Love, _

_ -Katsuki' _

* * *

The rose petal path led to the city, he saw how the streets were empty with few people, it was doyoubi here in Japan, people don't go to work on the weekends. He smiled once he reached a gift shop, filled with a lot of stuffed animals, keychains, mugs and even more. 

Entering the shop, he realized that it wasn't t necessarily packed, but it did have a few shoppers here and there. He looked around until he saw the counter which had the owner and his other friend Hiromi, who had a big energetic smile on his face. "Izuku! Happy birthday!" The redhead grinned. 

"Thank you, Hiromi!" Izuku replied. 

"This was requested of a certain someone, to be given to you, the owner made these all just for you, and welcome to part 2 of your quest, here's the note, and follow the map to your destination" Hiromi announced, bowing like a prince and giving the greenette his basket full of stuffed animals, the thing that stood out the most was a green teddy bear, it had big white wings on the back and his named sewed into the foot, he also saw a keychain and mug that had his name painting onto them. 

"Happy birthday, Mr. Midoriya" the store owner greeted the boy, who smiled happily. 

"Thank you, Mr. Adachi! See you later, Hiromi!" Izuku said as he looked down at the map and held the basket full of stuffed toys.

"Good luck, Izuku!" 

* * *

Izuku followed the map, sure it wasn't that easy as he took wrong turns here and there, but by the time he arrived at his destination, he was surprised to see it was a cafe, it was near dark and he didn't understand what could be in here after having all those treats in his morning birthday present. He trotted upstairs to see no one but a certain navy haired boy. 

He looked around the shop until he spotted Arata, who stood right in front of a curtained room. "Happy birthday, Izuku!" He exclaimed, giving the greenette his best half-smile. 

"Thanks, Arata! But why did the map lead me here?" Izuku asked before he was quickly pulled into the closed-off room, hearing a snort from Arata before feeling the familiar warmth of a certain blonde. 

* * *

Katsuki grabbed the basket out of Izuku's hands as he sat it on the table, "Happy Birthday, Izuku" he said, smiling as he saw Izuku's face light up. They were on the balcony of the cafe they were in, candles were all around them as he saw the same flower petals from earlier. 

"W-what is all this?" Izuku questioned, still shocked over what he was looking at. 

"It's your last birthday present, I thought that you deserved something nice after a day of scavenging, you look adorable with that crow by the way" he smirked, Izuku's face heating up at the compliment. 

"You didn't have to do all of this... everything else was just fine!" Izuku argued. 

"Well, there is one more surprise for you to see... it should be here in a few." He said, sitting the boy down in the blanket he placed and wrapping a shawl over the other's shoulders. 

"What-?!" Izuku got cut off as something shot into the sky, coming from the carnival just down the road. "Katsuki... it's beautiful...." he whispered as color-filled up the starry sky. 

Suddenly his lips were touching the other's as large hands went around his waist. "I love you Izuku, and I hope your birthday was enjoyable," Katsuki said as he rested his forehead against the greenette's, pushing back viridian hair so he could see Izuku. Pale skin, starry freckles and of course, big green eyes that shown brighter than anything else, some would say he was a lucky man, but he didn't think of it that way, he thought, that Izuku could have gone out with someone much greater, but he chose him... 

That makes him want to give it his all in the relationship. 

"I love you so much more, Katsuki" Izuku replied, reconnecting their lips as he slid his arms around the other neck. 

'CLICK!' 

Izuku jumped back at the noise as he heard the picture being taken by none other than, Hiromi. Arata and Daiki standing close behind him, shaking their heads at his stupidity. "Oops... gotta blast!" Hiromi exclaimed, running away before Katsuki had a chance to get up. 

"Hiromi I'm gonna fucking kill you!" 

Izuku giggled as the three watched their best friend be beaten up by the angry pomeranian. It was the best birthday ever. 

"Katsuki! NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.japan-talk.com/jt/new/japanese-honey-toast  
°•°•° Japanese Honey Toast is a dessert of a thick piece of toast or caramelized bread topped with butter, honey, ice cream, fruits, abd other sweet items. It's always an unusually large dessert about the size of an entire loaf of bread. Honey Toast is typically sold at cafes in Japan and is often promoted as a way to celebrate a special occasion such as a birthday. °•°•°  
°•doyoubi→Saturday•°


	20. ~Aren't so tough now, hmm?~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, does not have the scene from the preview, but it does go along with that moment so bare with me please ^﹏^

"Everyone, please get on the bus accordingly as Midoriya checks attendance" Vice president Momo Yaoyorozu exclaimed, motion for everyone to get onto the coach bus. 

It was finally the day of their USJ trip, and everyone was ecstatic as they waited for the bus to pull out, all but one certain greenette. He had a bad feeling about this trip, and it had been bugging hin the past two days. Every time he would try to tell another teacher, something would get in the way, he thought someone was watching him... he knew that the gate being disintegrated wasn't the work of reporters... there was more to it-"Izuku!" Bakugo yelled, cutting the boy out of his thoughts. 

"U-uh y-yes Katsuki?" Midoriya stuttered. 

"Are you okay? I've been calling you for the last minute, c'mon it's time to go," the blonde answered, sighing as he noticed signs of stress on his boyfriend's face. 

"I'm fine! Sorry about the hold-up!" He grinned, running up to the bus to jump on as Katsuki followed behind him with a smile. But that smile was soon going to turn into a frown as the sun got lower. 

Izuku was just putting up a stone front, he was terrified. 

* * *

The bus was filled with chatter as they drove through town, on their way to the USJ, but Izuku was still mumbling under his breath, and Katsuki's worries were growing by each second going by. 

"Izuku? Are you sure you're alright? This is the third time you went on a mumbling spree, and you only do that if you have something on your mind" Katsuki fretted. 

"Aww, Bakugo can be nice at times!" Kaminari commented. 

"Shh, dude. He's gonna blow up at you!" Kirishima shushed, holding in his laughter himself. 

"Guys! They're having a bonding moment!" Sero snorted before the trio burst into laughter. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!? I'LL KILL YOU! " Katsuki exclaimed, standing out of his seat. 

"Chill pomeranian, it's all for good laughs" Mina replied. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME-" the rest of his sentence was cut off as Izuku placed his hand over his mouth, finally butting into the conversation. 

"Bakugo! Language!" Iida exclaimed, doing his weird arm motions. 

"Japanese" Bakugo deadpanned. 

"I mean... he's not wrong" Uraraka commented. 

"Can't we all calm down?" Tokoyami asked, but his words just went in everyone's ears and out the other. 

"Midoriya, why do you date this guy? I'm pretty sure you could have done so much better." Mineta huffed. 

"Why? You jealous or something?" Kaminari teased. 

"Shut it, grape head," Katsuki grumbled, plopping back down into his seat. 

"Because Kacchan is Kacchan, and I wouldn't want him any other way, he just... doesn't express himself well, I guess.!" Izuku grinned, hugging the blonde's arm. Said boy blushing from the gesture. 

"OMG, HE'S FLUSTERED!" Hagakure exclaimed, placing her gloved hands on what they could tell her cheeks. 

"SHUT IT!" 

Soon the bus pulled to a stop, and Izuku's good mood vanished, this going unnoticed as everyone's attention was on the huge building out the window. How was he supposed to say anything now, he got distracted while on the way there, now he doesn't know what to do...

"Alright, everyone shut up and file off the bus," Aizawa grumbled, walking out of the bus door.

"Okay! No pushing please and exit the bus accordingly!" Momo exclaimed, standing out of her seat.

Maybe this feeling was just him being paranoid? 

* * *

"Good afternoon young students, I am-" the hero got cut off as someone squealed, making the class turn to the source which happened to be Uraraka.

"The Space Hero: Thirteen!" she exclaimed, bursting with excitement.

"U-uh, yes. Now let us file in, then I and Eraser can explain a few things" Thirteen stammered, giving gesture towards Aizawa as he asked a question, the man himself giving out a sigh as he knew All-Might had used up his three hours. 

"Now, we're just gonna be gong over one, two, three, four, maybe more things before getting placed into zones. Remember this is a rescue training, not a playground" the blackanette grumbled. 

And then they went on with instructions, what they would be doing and where they will be placed, and how many zones there were. And soon enough, Izuku's paranoia proved to be for a good reason. 

"Hey! They even have fake villains!" Kirishima exclaimed, pointing towards a big purple blob, expanding in the middle of the USJ. Aizawa whipped his head around as his eyes were wider than they usually would. 

"Thirteen protect the students! No one move from their spot" he exclaimed, getting ready to jump down before hearing a voice, as three others walked out of the portal. 

"We aren't here for you Eraser... we're here for the prince." The man said as a bird-like creature took its place beside him. 

"The prince? Who the heck is that?" Mineta cried. 

"They're here for me." A voice cut in, making everyone turn towards the boy in question. "Who sent you?!" Izuku questioned, stepping forward in front of the group of students. 

"The names Shigaraki, sensei told me all about your meeting with Hades. Surprisingly, he sent  _ me  _ to test you. And I think this is going to be fun, Kurogiri, separate them" the pale blue-haired male said towards his companion. 

"Alright," the warper answered, and they were then all surrounded by a mist, from what they could tell it was a warp gate as some managed to avoid it, while others didn't have the best of luck. 

Shipwreck zone: Mineta, Tsuyu

Landslide zone: Todoroki, Hagakure

Mountain zone: Jiro, Yaoyorozu, Kaminari

Windstorm zone: Tokoyami, Koda

Fire zone: Mashirao

Ruins zone: Bakugo, Kirishima 

The rest... well let's just say Thirteen's luck ran out...

* * *

"Iida! Go to the heroes! Tell them we need help!" Midoriya yelled towards the boy while keeping the door open for him to run out. 

"But Midoriya, your-" he got cut off by Sato as Izuku was about to respond. 

"Iida this is no time to argue, just do it! Be a hero!" The boy exclaimed, Iida stood for another minute, before nodding at the boy, and running through the gap left for him, finally letting the greenette close it. 

"You all should pay more attention to your teacher" Kurogiri stated, before watching the hero collapse. 

Mina and Uraraka quickly going to the space hero's side. "What happened!?" The greenette exclaimed. 

"The warp gate user opened a gate behind thirteen mid-attack, he ended up sucking in himself to a black hole" Shoji explained. 

"Midoriya why did they call you a prince? Why're they after you?" Yaoyorozu exclaimed as Izuku rushed to heal the hero. 

"Because-" 

"D'you really want to see your teacher die, prince? Well, maybe if we killed a couple of kids you would come out, hmm?" Shigaraki grinned behind his mask, making the others shiver. 

Izuku's eyes widened as he saw Eraserhead, fighting off villains with one arm, the other one looking heavily injured as you saw the flesh of it, he cringed at the horrid sight. "No.. no.. stop it..." he mumbled to himself. 

How did everything get so bad in less than 5 minutes? Why is everything going so fast? Yet so slow... what should he do? 

"Nomu, attack" the man ordered. And everyone flinched as they heard the creature screech, while it lunged towards their teacher. 

"Aizawa!" He yelled as his teacher got squished down by the purple monster. It was terrifying, and they all suddenly knew what heroes had to go through. But not only did a yell come from him, but it cane from another student, one being Tsuyu Asui who happened to be hidden behind a rock as the scene unfolded, making Shigaraki grin like a madman. 

"Oh! Guess if I hurt your precious friend, you'll finally stop hiding!" The villain exclaimed, lunging forward with his hand outstretched, reaching for the girl's face, who was too late to react. 

"NO!" He screamed, and everything went into chaos. 

* * *

Things rose as Izuku's voice became louder than normal, a yellow sparkly hue surrounding his body as his wings unfolded, he was standing from his original position and Shigaraki was smacked with a vine, sending him towards the wall of the USJ. The USJ itself was glowing as everything hovered above the ground only going higher as the sun was covered with gray clouds. 

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" he cried, his whole being was focused on the scene in front of him, his eyes white and his hair glowing a bright green. 

"Midoriya! Calm down!" Mina exclaimed, she knew what was happening as she saw it happen on TV, he may not realize it, but when he gets emotional, his powers increase, and this time it's a big one. She saw out the windows as trees rose out of their place in the ground and rocks floated up. It was a phenomenon going on around the city as even cars rose from their original spot. 

"IZUKU! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" said a familiar voice, tracing back to Bakugo as he ran towards the greenette, Tsuyu and Mineta trailing behind as they carried Aizawa away from a shocked Nomu. But his pleas went unheard as Izuku couldn't think straight. 

Other students also began to emerge from their zones to see the mess happening in the plaza. But they all froze in their panic as another screech rang out, "Nomu, attack the blonde" Shigaraki ordered, getting up from his spot. And it did what it was told, the violet creature running towards the boy, who looked occupied in another situation, not seeing the hit coming before it was too late... 

"BAKUGO! WATCH OUT!" Kirishima exclaimed towards his friend. 

•

•

•

•

** Silence...  **

_ Crack _

* * *

They were paralyzed as the dust built up, making the sight of their friend blurry, they could make out the sound of something smashing into a wall, and they thought that it had been the worse above all the choices in their minds. 

"Don't. Touch. Him." Said a voice, coming out strained, and the debris cleared up as they saw Bakugo, but not only that, he was in a dome made of water, the water coming out as a hand looking as if it had just punched the Nomu itself... and that was the case. Izuku himself, was in the sky, right above them, everything still floating around. 

"No! You cheated! That Nomu was supposed to kill you!" Shigaraki growled. 

Izuku didn't respond, but he felt the wind pick up and heat come from behind him, the dampness of water and vines twirling around. "Leave, if I see you again, I won't hesitate to rid this world of you." the boy threatened. 

"Kurogiri, let's go." The villain said defeated as his partner opened a gate behind him, and he walked away in remorse, he had failed his sensei's wishes, to kill the boy, but it's not like he didn't have a second choice. 

* * *

Izuku finally calmed down as the threat disappeared in a purple blob, making him float back down to the ground, everything following with him to their exact placing before it started. 

Bakugo's surprise subsided in just a few seconds as he was immediately running towards his lover, the greenette collapsing as the blonde made it just in time to his side. 

Big green eyes shone with small happy tears as the greenette smile wearily, "You're okay... that's great..." he said, just before the adrenaline left his body and he let the darkness overtake his vision. Just then the doors of The USJ slammed open, and the heroes walked in to find everyone completely fine, well all but one, who was being questioned by the police as they arrived a few moments later,Nemuri and Yamada looked around for their friend, as the other heroes went around to help the students, finally they spotted him laying on the ground with his elbows propped up to hold his weight. 

"Shota!" Nemuri called, waiting for the man to answer her calls, and to see him turn her way was a good enough answer. 

"Heyyyy, is everyone alright?" Yamada asked, crouching beside his best friend. 

"Izuku has a ton of explaining to do towards his class, the villains kept calling him a prince,  _ we  _ already know he's a god, but what was with that small detail we missed?" The raven-haired male questioned. 

"Guess he does" Midnight answered, turning her head to look at Izuku who was speaking to medics and a police officer, heroes standing all around the USJ to help the other students.  _ 'He's a special case...' _ she thought, pursing her lips together. 


	21. ~Visits and Explanations~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how the Midoriya household looks:  
*copy and paste link*
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/By3eIMFlwFy/?igshid=18t3jnjt835ed  
^The outside  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/531424824750398983/visual-search/?cropSource=6&h=354&w=530&x=16&y=11  
^kitchen
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/569423946615282577/?nic=1b&sender=636837340966470524  
^Living room 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/489414684502629085/visual-search/  
^downstairs guest bathroom
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/175499716701864505/visual-search/?cropSource=6&h=820&w=538&x=16&y=16  
^Upstairs Guest Bathroom
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/433049320401053600/visual-search/
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/155444624609737647/visual-search/?cropSource=6&h=352&w=530&x=16&y=11  
^Guest Bedrooms + two other rooms that look the same making 20 beds plus 2 foldable beds with the couches
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AVwcfdFG48BAQMUhQjXRlxoRMJFtSFhNRfBEsr4yQdv6UnJB2pNyIio/visual-search/?cropSource=6&h=727&w=480&x=10&y=10  
^Izuku and Kastuki's room
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/835136324620929639/visual-search/  
^Zues's and Hera's room
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/169377635970377084/visual-search/  
^Izuku's and Katsuki's closet
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/412853490835335590/visual-search/  
^Zues's and Hera's Closet
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/313492824046649800/visual-search/  
^Izuku's and Katsuki's bathroom
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/213076626093636435/visual-search/  
^Video game room
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/391531761334668482/visual-search/  
^library
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/210895195034513516/visual-search/  
^At home theater
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/285486063867242737/visual-search/  
^indoor gym
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/291256300887312911/visual-search/  
^Izuku's recording studio
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/127226758210466560/visual-search/  
^Dance studio

As they returned to school to collect their belongings, class 1-A, minus Bakugo and Izuku, got the unexpected message from their heroics teacher, who came through the doors with a bang. 

"Hello, young Heroes!" All-Might exclaimed as he strutted into the room. 

"All-Might!"

"What are you doing here?!" 

"Why are you here?!" 

"Is there any news on Midoriya?" 

"What about those two?!" 

Questions swarmed around the classroom until Aizawa got pissed and decided to shut them up. "Everyone shut it!" He growled, activating his quirk. Firey eyes glared at the students as raven hair floated up only to fall back down as he motioned for the buff man to speak. 

'S-scary...' Toshinori thought, making sure to keep his smile unwavering. "Right! As I was about to say, class 1-A and a couple of other teachers here at U.A have been invited to the Midoriya household, to check up on your classmate, and because he requested to speak to all of you, he's been put on bed rest and is not allowed to leave the house." He explained. "They will provide transportation, which will arrive at school tomorrow afternoon." He finished. 

"Really?!" 

"That's amazing!" 

"He asked to speak with us?!" 

"Sir! May I ask, who else will be joining on the trip?" Iida questioned, raising his hand in the air as his back straightened. 

"All-Might, Present Mic, Midnight, Nezu and I will be coming along as he also requested of us to be there," Aizawa answered. 

And again the class erupted in noise as they spoke all at once. The raven-haired male sighed as he facepalmed and wriggled into his sleeping bag. "Class dismissed. Make sure to tell your parents." He grumbled out before turning towards the wall. 

* * *

Their bus was filled with chatter as they drove to the estate, the teachers were surprised at how big the bus was. How much money did the Midoriya family have? Especially to have this big of a bus with a personal driver.

"Any ideas on what Young Midoriya wants to talk about?" All-Might questioned. 

"As far as I'm concerned, Mr.Midoriya has a strange past, seeing as though when he was entered into U.A, his quirk wasn't put into an official document, and everything that was recalled of the villain attack from other students, he seemed to be known by the villain himself, and apparently there was a conversation of Midoriya being a prince. We have no idea how to go with this but for now, we wait for our explanation" Nezu explained, surprising the teachers on how much he knew so far. 

"We heard someone on the day with the battle training, he and Bakugo were arguing and we just happened to overhear a very big detail..." Midnight explained, motioning towards her two best friends. 

"And what might that be?" The mouse-bear thing questioned. 

"Well, for one he's immortal... sorta." Present answered. 

"Oh? And what else?" 

"He claimed to be a god, we don't have the necessary information to verify that but... going on how Bakugo didn't react the way we thought he would, he already knows," Aizawa answered. 

"Well, this will be interesting" Nezu stated. 

* * *

Izuku was just waking up when he heard the doorbell ring, who would be at the door this early in the morning? It was 9 am! So he quickly put on a sweater and thin short shorts before pushing his bangs away from his face with a headband. 

Heading downstairs he looked outside to see a bus right in front of his home, and finally after a few moments that he asked Yamato to pick up the U.A students and teachers today, not to mention the principal! Shoot! 

He quickly ran down the stairs only to stop at his complete horror when his father had been the one to answer the door, and was glaring at the mouse thing in front of him, turning his head to the right he saw Bakugo leaning against the door as if waiting for him to get his ass downstairs. 

"Dad! This is one of the people I invited over today! He's the principal of U.A!" He smiled as he walked down the stairs to Katsuki's side to which an arm wrapped around his lower back around his waist protectively. "Thank you Yamato for bringing them over," he said to the driver, which he got a small smile and a tip of the hat from the man. 

"No problem, young master." He replied. 

"Katsuki, can you let everyone else in while I put on more appropriate clothing?" He questioned his boyfriend who stood on his left, who answered with a grunt and unwrapped his arm from his waist. 

"Morning principal Nezu" the blonde greeted as Izuku ran back up the long flight of stairs. 

* * *

Soon enough, everyone was settled into the Midoriya household, sure the teachers were surprised that Bakugo lived with the Midoriya family but, it all passed as they made small conversation in the living area which 1-A still thought was extremely huge. 

"You must be Izuku's teachers and friends," said a voice from the hallway, which they turned to see a woman, flowing light brown hair that was tied up in a bun. 

"Uh, yes! Who might you be?" Sero questioned. But before the woman could answer, their conversation got interrupted. 

"That is my Aunt, Artemis. She and my other Uncles and Aunts also live here considering the amount of space in our home" Midoriya stated, while strutting down the wooden staircase. His outfit consisted of a thin red crop top sweater, that was accompanied by black denim ripped shorts that hugged his curves and thighs and another place that we are not going to mention. He carried a pair of black boots with buckles going around the sides. His hair was halfway covered by a black beanie. 

"Now," the boy started as he sat near Bakugo who placed an arm around his waist as Izuku placed his hand on the blonde's thigh, with a smile never wavering. "Let's get started, shall we?" He asked. 

The greenette's family left the room as they were asked of, only because they knew he could handle the situation on his own. They were all informed at what happened during the USJ attack and they are scared for him. 

"Well Mr. Midoriya, you probably know by now your classmates have a lot of questions for you, all these questions lead back to the villain attack during your class trip" Nezu informed, to which Izuku nodded. "Would you mind answering all of their questions?" He continued. 

"Not at all," Izuku replied. 

"Are you sure, Izuku? That would mean telling them  _ everything _ " Bakugo cut in, to everyone's confusion. 

"They were going to find out either way, to might as well tell them what they need to hear right now" Izuku replied, kissing the blonde on the forehead before turning back to the group of people in his living room. 

"What do you wanna know" he sighed. 

And the room erupted in questions, all trying to get the same question answered. "I can't answer you all at once! Speak one at a time!" Izuku exclaimed, rubbing his temples. Iida raised his hand as the room quieted down, "Yes, Iida?" he questioned, gripping the blonde's thigh harder as he tensed up, Iida was one of the most observant, but what he remembered was that the boy wasn't there when he freaked out.

"What exactly happened during the USJ attack?" the bluenette questioned.

Izuku tensed up at that, he didn't want to relive the moment but he knew that he had to tell the boy, he didn't know, and he has a right to! 

"I lost the control of my emotions, and it got the better of me, I dunno if you saw on the news but that day when the whole city went floating, that was me..." he answered truthfully. Katsuki grunted as he remembered that as soon as they got home the other day, they were watching the whole phenomenon on TV. 

The room was silent as he finished his sentence, his eyes not meeting anyone as he felt his heartbeat increase as he knew what questions were coming next. 

"Why did they call you 'little god' and 'prince'?" Todoroki asked, breaking the silence as it surprised everyone that he spoke, he was normally extremely quiet, he never asked questions or spoke to his other classmates rather than that one time during Battle Training. 

"It's... complicated," Izuku mumbled. 

"Well, we all have the day free, might as well start explaining." Todoroki retorted, his voice still as monotone as ever as his face was blank. 

So Izuku started his tale. 

* * *

"16 years ago, on an Island, 12 immortals gathered up. And on that day they created a baby, out of sand and clay, that they named Izuku Midoriya... these 12 immortals were known as the 12 Olympians, Greek gods, and goddesses. Zeus and Hera, queen and king of gods, Poseidon was Zeus's brother, he was the rule of the sea life and the others being Athena, Artemis, Dionysus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus. That baby spent his whole life on that island, learning to read and write, control his powers, the powers he had were given to him by the gods and goddesses, as he was going to be crowned prince by the time he hit 14... this was when I decided to move to Japan, as it was the island right across from it, its not on the map as it isn't a big place." he took a deep breath before continuing, not having his eyes leave the floor, and moving his hand to the blondes large ones to grip it for dear life.

"As soon as I moved to Japan, I rented an apartment and was on the way to school and met Kacchan, he helped me out and saved me that day when the first Nomu attacked me out in the street. I kept control of my powers then, but... a few days after that was the entrance exams, when my father sent a message to me, telling me to come back to the island. And that's when I encountered  _ him _ , Hades... I learned that even before I was born, my father and his brother placed a bet on who's creation would defeat the others. That was my purpose of being created, to defeat All For One, a man who is one of the most powerful... and he's going to keep sending people to me, to test me... I'm putting everyone in danger by just being here, but if I leave or go off the radar, he'll go after Katsuki and kill him... I'll be next, he will tear the whole world apart just to find me and kill me, but if I defeat him, I'll have to go after Hades next." Izuku finally raised his head to be met with surprised looks. 

"I, Izuku Midoriya, am the last hope of the world... I'm the Prince Of God's" he finished, determination flashing in his emerald eyes. 


	22. ~True or False? ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short tbh, compared to my other ones, so I'm gonna try to post the next one soon!

The room was silent as you could hear a pin drop, and Izuku looked down towards his lap to wait for everyone's reactions until a small voice of laughter cut into the tension making everyone turn to the source. 

"You want us to believe that!?" Mineta exclaimed, holding his stomach. But a voice quickly shut him up. 

"It is very much true..." 

Izuku's eyes snapped around the room as he stood up in a defensive position, he would recognize that voice anywhere. "Oh? That's no way to treat your Uncle, is it nephew?" The male said again, at this point everyone was scared, all looking around the room to see where this mysterious voice was coming from. 

"Midoriya, behind you!" Uraraka yelled as a silhouette of a man came up behind him and suddenly he was thrown out of the Mansion window, making him get scratched by broken glass as a circle of blue flames making its way around the group. 

He quickly flew up and got his arrows ready to aim as he could see a hand going for Bakugo, and he shot, making it go into the man's outstretched hand, he swiftly flew back in through the now shattered glass window. 

"What the in Zeus's name do you think you're doing here?" He growled, his weapon turning into a sword as he summoned it, holding it in one hand while the other was blocking Katsuki from the god, Hades. 

"Well, just wanted to see how our little bet was going. Seems to me you almost killed my creation's student. That's a no-no, _ Izu~ku _" the god said in a sweet voice, but he knew it was fake, he heard his family's footsteps in the distance. 

"Young Midoriya! You can't fight him, you're still injured." All-Might said as he began to walk forward just to be flung back again with just a wave of the god's hand. 

"You shouldn't interfere in a god's bet, All-Might. You might not like the outcome." Hades growled, still keeping his facade up. 

Zeus's, Hera other Olympians came rushing into the room, "What the hell are you doing to my son, brother?" Zeus seethed.

"Well we're just having a friendly chat, weren't we Izuku?" Hades grinned, stretching his hand out to place it under Izuku's chin. 

"Get the hell off him!" Bakugo exclaimed. 

'Stay out of this, Katsuki! Just protect our classmates, alright?' Izuku said through telepathy. 

'But-' Katsuki argued. 

'Just do it!' Izuku yelled back, getting a nod of agreement from the blonde. 

"Everyone, stay back!" Katsuki yelled, turning around. 

"You seem to know a lot about what's going on Bakugo, care to explain?" Nezu spoke up. 

Bakugo paused for a moment before answering, "That's Hades" he answered, hearing the surprised gasps of his classmates. 

"He was telling the truth?! I thought he was joking!" Mineta screamed. 

"Well, dipshit you're-" Bakugo got cut off by a scream of pain, making his attention snap towards his boyfriend, who was holding his shoulder in pain. 

"HADES! We agreed you wouldn't hurt the boy!" Zeus yelled, thunder roaring in the sky as he got angry. 

"Well, promises are meant to be broken, Zeus," Hades answered, his grin turning into a smirk. 

Izuku quickly got up as his powers weren't going to heal a wound made from a god, especially Hades's flames, so he just had to push through. He lunged at his Uncle, successfully getting them both outside. 

"One on one, huh? Oooh! My nephew is brave!" Hades chuckled. 

"Just remember, Hades... I'm still stronger than you, and when I'm outside, that just makes it 10x better" Izuku smiled, he silently disappeared from his spot, and Hades was punched in the jaw. "Don't!" Izuku started, summoning his trident. "Hurt" He picked it off the ground, spinning it around his back, water rising as it was raining when they leaped out the second-story window. "My" Izuku finally hit the trident on the ground. "family." He said calmly. 

The water rose at his command. 

* * *

> _ He blacked out! _
> 
> _ His arm is burned pretty badly! _
> 
> _ Todoroki, could you use your ice? _
> 
> _ He's waking up, shut up! _

Izuku groaned as he sat up, squeaking from the pain in his right side, the other people trying hard not to 'aw' at the little noise. 

"IZUKU!" yelled Hera, who came outside with the rest of the Olympians. Poseidon quickly raised the water that came from Izuku's wave and placed it around Izuku's arm. 

Apollo reached her hand into the water and placed it onto her nephew's arm, in turn, it got wrapped by a vine, it got engulfed by a green hue. "So... you're all Gods and Goddesses?" All-Might spoke up. 

They were all quiet for a moment, before Dionysus answered, sighing "Yep, just your 12 daily Olympians." He grumbled. 

"Wait, you're the 12 OLYMPIANS!?" Momo exclaimed surprising the others at her tone. 

"Who are the 12 Olympians? Kero" Tsuyu questioned. 

"The 12 Olympians are the most powerful gods out there, Zeus is the king of gods while Hera is the queen" Momo explained. 

"THAT'S SO COOL!" 

"SO MIDORIYA IS A PRINCE?!" 

"I am a prince like I told you before when I was 14 I was announced Prince Of God's, I'm the next generation of Greek gods, and Hades is after me," Izuku grunted, as Poseidon and Apollo backed off his arm. 

"Thanks, Uncle, Auntie" Izuku smiled before getting onto his feet, feeling light-headed, quickly Bakugo coming towards his side. 

"Are you okay?" Bakugo mumbled to him.

"I'm fine, but is everyone else okay? I didn't think Hades would attack, but it seemed he was after _ you _Kacchan..." Izuku said, thus going on a mumbling spree, Katsuki sighed before telling them what he was talking about. 

But after a few moments, Izuku wouldn't stop, so Bakugo did the only thing to shut him up, he went down to his ear and mumbled something making his face turn red. "_ Angel, if you don't stop I'll have to make you _" 

"Kacchannn!!!" Izuku whined. 

"Please refrain from sweet-talking our nephew while in front of us." Hermes glared. 

"Ah- haha! S-sorry s-sir!" Bakugo stuttered. 

"Stop scaring him!" Izuku exclaimed. 

"Pfft-" Mina then burst out laughing as did the rest of them as Izuku started arguing with his Uncle. 

Today, was odd, but it was fun… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to join in a meme discord server w/ me?


	23. ~Being More Intimate~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do ya'll want smut? Yes? Okay, imma add a small part, otherwise just skip over it and wait for the next chapter  
THIS WAS EMBARRASING TO WRITE!

Izuku collapsed on the couch as he got home the next day, so many things happened and he was too angry to care about anything else! 

How dare that blonde idiot say something as to how 1-A just used the villain attack to get attention, and he was so mad he doesn't even remember what everyone said. No one else in the class other than him gotten hurt, well at least the ones that did were healed and ready to go in less than five minutes! 

The greenette continued to lay face down as he thought about the sports festival, he was excited for the other classes to have a chance in the spotlight but thinking of the blonde again made him angry. A few moments later he felt a weight on his back. 

"You're going to set the couch on fire," Katsuki said as he laid his chest on the others back, keeping a hand on the greenette's lower back. Holding the emerald-eyed boy's hand that began to heat up. 

"Sorry..." Izuku apologized, as Katsuki could see the red on the tip of the other ears. Bakugo smirked before nipping at the other's neck, leaving small love bites and just as small hickeys across the back of the neck of the other going down to his shoulder. 

"Kacchann, we're on the couch, don't do that now!" Izuku complained, attempting to get up before being pushed back down. 

"Fine." The ash-blonde grumbled, moving to Izuku's side to spoon him as Izuku reached for the remote. 

"What do you wanna watch?" Izuku questioned before the remote was taken from his hands and Bakugo had put on an English movie, called "The NUN" making a shiver run down Izuku's back. 

"U-um, are you sure?" Izuku stuttered. 

"I'm right here, don't worry okay?" Katsuki spoke into the ears of the other, kissing his cheek. 

Izuku smiled before turning back forward, this was gonna be a long night...

* * *

The ash-blonde groaned as he woke up to an empty spot next to him it was dark out, and he wondered how he slept that long, looking at the time, he saw it was at least 5 pm. Sighing, he stood up and stretched, hearing a few satisfying pops from the action. 

He yawned before stalking upstairs and hearing his boyfriend singing in their shared bathroom while the blow dryer was on. He chuckled before walking opening the glass door to see the greenette placing the dryer onto the sink. 

"You're finally up" Izuku giggled before turning to grab his clothes from the hanger on the door. 

"When'd you wake up?" Katsuki asked, his voice raspy from his awakening. 

"At least 30 minutes ago!" Izuku chirped back. "What do you want to eat? Takeout or home-cooked?" Izuku questioned. "Mom, Dad, and the others went out earlier, so it's just us two tonight" Izuku continued, turning around, and without question, Katsuki buttoned his shirt up while he staring at the head of green curls. 

"Can I touch your wings?" Bakugo blurted out. 

It was silent for a few moments as neither of them knew what to say until Midoriya broke it. "U-um, w-what?" He squeaked. 

"I-I mean, I never really touched your wings before, other than that one time last year and I just had the idea to see how they feel...?" Katsuki explained. 

"Well um... sure?" Izuku giggled. 

Izuku turned around to put his socks on, as he was wearing an off the shoulder blue sweater, with white shorts underneath. The back of his sweater buttoned up from the bottom of his shirt to just his lower back as the rest was revealed for his wings. He soon felt the warm hands of his lover on his wings, making a shiver go down his back. 

"So... let's go out to eat," Katsuki stated. 

"Really?" Izuku questioned, crossing his arms as he leaned back a little, he was light enough that Bakugo didn't need to try to hold him up. 

"Mhmm, ever since we both moved in with your family, we haven't gone on a date, plus after today, we're gonna do a lot of training for the sports festival, so might as well enjoy some time together before that." Bakugo hummed. 

"Okay!" Izuku beamed turning around to hug the blonde, making the taller chuckle. 

"Just go get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs, shorty" 

"Hey! I'm not short!" Izuku argued. 

"Your like 4'5, that's short for a boy your age" Katsuki teased. 

"Your just tall, you're 5'8! That makes it unfair!" Izuku pouted. 

Katsuki smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, "Whatever, go ahead and I'll get ready, just wait for me alright?" 

Izuku's smile was the brightest as he nodded his head excitedly and made his way into their shared room, earning a small snort from Katsuki when the door closed. "He'll still be the death of me" he mumbled to himself, running a hand through his blonde spikes. 

* * *

Izuku ran down the stairs, holding his black boots as he was wearing a black button-up shirt that hung off his freckled shoulder, and rolled up jean shorts. 

"Never realized how big this house was until it was empty..." he murmured to himself. 

He grinned to himself as he walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water while hearing the shower water turn on, the greenette silently walked into the huge living room to turn on his favorite anime, called "One Punch Man", Katsuki thought it was weird as Saitama was weird and too overpowered, but Izuku loved watching him defeat villains, it made him want to be a hero more. 

To be honest the only reason he wanted to become a hero was to stick with Katsuki and save others, he's happy he met the blonde on that day when he saved him from the Sludge incident, it was pretty funny how he went toe to toe with All-Might, who he did research on and found out he was the #1 hero. 

Before coming to Japan, he never understood anything about heroes because he never knew they existed as he loved the peace and quiet of the Island. He smiled to himself before sipping from his water glass. 

Things have been interesting ever since he went from the Island to a city full of people, and to have a boyfriend, he never knew he was gay, bisexual or pansexual, never cared what others thought of him, that's just how people are, can't please everyone, you know? Now he was promised a marriage from the boy he fell in love with just twelve months. 

Feeling a comforting hand be placed onto his cheek he smiled and looked up to be met with those fiery red eyes. "You ready?" Katsuki questioned smiling down at the greenette. 

"Of course!" 

* * *

Izuku held a hand to his mouth as he tried to conceal his giggling as Katsuki finished his story. "So..." he said in between laughs. "You blasted your door down?" He repeated, Katsuli nodded. "And said" I am here! While the door landed on your mother? When you were a baby?" He snorted.

"Yep" 

And that's when Izuku lost it, he ended up bursting into laughter, "I wonder how long it took to get her from under!" He snorted. "Why did you think that was a good idea?!" He continued, clutching his stomach.

"It's not _ that _funny" Katsuki grumbled as he noticed the looks they were getting from an unnecessary amount of people. "Tell me an embarrassing story of yours mister perfect" Katsuki teased, 'booping' Izuku's nose as he sat up. 

"I got tangled up in grapevines..." Izuku chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as he saw Katsuki's cheeks puffing up as he held back laughing at his lover. 

"How?" He snorted. 

"Me and Uncle Dionysus were in the fields and I accidentally made the grapevines grow too long and they ended up wrapping around me" Izuku explained. 

That night was spent with them laughing their asses off as they told embarrassing stories of their childhood. And finally having to leave after it got dark out. 

The store lights illuminated the sidewalks as they walked with their hands held together, fingers entwined. "Hey, Angel?" Katsuki questioned, breaking their comfortable silence. 

"Yeah, Kacchan?" 

"Have you ever thought of being more... intimate with each other? " 

Izuku stopped entirely making Katsuki trip, his face was hidden with his hair as Bakugo thought he said something wrong, Izuku's face was a bright red as he looked up. 

"As in?" Izuku questioned. 

"Well, have you ever thought of doing... _ it? _" Katsuki blushed out of embarrassment. 

"Do you want to?" Izuku questioned. 

"Well I mean, if you're okay with it?" He mumbled. 

Izuku smiled at the other, and brung the tallboy down to his height and kissed his forehead, ignoring the looks of other people in the streets gave. "I trust you enough, so of course I'm okay with the idea" the greenette reassured. 

* * *

A thud was heard in their room as Katsuki pushed Izuku to the door, Izuku stood up on his tippy toes to reach the blonde's lips, catching him in a kiss, earning a groan in approval from Bakugo. Katsuki licked Izuku's bottom lip, nonverbally asking for entrance, to which Izuku gladly accepted. The greenette and ash-blonde fought for dominance as Katsuki won after a while. 

Midoriya's arms traveled around the taller neck as Katsuki slid his hand's touch to wrap around the thin waist of the smaller, separate from the other to nip at Izuku's neck, earning a mewl from the greenette as he found his sweet spot. "K-Katsuki, bed..." Izuku mumbled, keeping his lip bitten as not to be loud, he knew his parents and everyone had already returned home, and he didn't want to be embarrassed the next morning while being teased. 

Katsuki quickly lifted the tiny boy from his thighs letting Izuku wrap his legs around the blonde's waist, being carried from one part of the room to another. "Izuku? Are you sure? If anything is unpleasing to you just tap my back, alright?" Katsuki made sure, he knew that consent was key in a relationship like this. 

"Mhmm" the greenette smiled sweetly up at the boy, and then let him continue to leave kiss marks on his neck, not thinking about if people see them, or not. "As I said, I trust you" he reminded the ash blonde. 

Katsuki let the smallest smile slip after hearing those words. He let his hand travel up Izuku's shirt as he hovered over top the greenette, and Izuku mewled from the sensation he got from it. 

"Your noises are adorable" Katsuki mumbled. 

"S-shush!" Izuku exclaimed. 

Katsuki let a chuckle escape passed his lips before lifting Izuku's shirt up and over his head to reveal with a feminine and muscley body the greenette had. 

Leaning his head down, he licked around the small rosy pink buds on Izuku's chest which earned a moan from the boy underneath him, encouraging him to keep going as Izuku's tiny hands carded their way through the blonde's hair, his face fifty shades brighter than before. The greenette brought his knee up from the pleasure going down to his lower half which ended up rubbing against Bakugo's crotch area, earning a groan from the tallboy. 

"S-sorry" Izuku mumbled. 

"No! It's fine, it felt good." Bakugo said sheepishly. 

Izuku giggled before tugging on the bottom of the ash blonde's shirt, to which Katsuki lifted it up and over his head, before continuing to leave hickeys all on Izuku's upper half. "M-my stomach f-feels w-weird" Izuku mewled, and it took almost all of Bakugo's strength to not laugh at his boyfriend's innocence. 

"That's a normal thing" Katsuki mumbled. 

"Oh...." 

The blonde snorted before tugging down Izuku's shorts, tossing them off the bed and onto the carpet. "Are you feeling okay?" Bakugo fretted again. 

"I'm okay... k-keep going," Midoriya said, turning his face the other way to avoid eye contact. 

Katsuki smirked before stripping off Izuku's boxers, leaving the greenettes lower half completely uncovered. Midoriya gasped from the coolness of the room before feeling the taller hands caress his thighs, spreading warmth throughout his body. The greenette bit his lip, hard enough to draw a little blood as he saw Katsuki take his trousers off, and reached for something on the nightstand, it was a bottle of lotion. 

"We don't have a proper lubrication, but I want to make it as non-painful as possible" Katsuki supplied. 

"Lubrication?" Izuku questioned, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "What's that?" 

Katsuki stared at the boy, his face bright red as his boyfriend made the cutest face known to man, it was quiet for a moment before Izuku's lips were being devoured by Bakugo, completely taking his attention away from what was about to happen as he wrapped his arms around the latter's neck, small noises escaping his mouth as you could hear Katsuki groan. 

"It shouldn't be physically possible for someone to be this cute" Katsuki said in between breaths. 

Izuku gasped as he felt two long things, cold and slippery enter his butt, making him pull away in mild surprise as a stinging pain came into his mind. "H-hurts!" He exclaimed, gripping onto the others back. 

"I know... but please, it'll get better in a second alright?" Katsuki mumbled into his ear and began moving his fingers in and out of the boy, nipping at his ear to try and get the smaller to focus on the pleasure more than the pain. 

After at least a minute Izuku let out a moan as he felt his boyfriend's fingers hit a spot in him, but to Katsuki it sounded like a kitten and he held back the urge to aww at the boy. 

He began to use his other hand to feel up and down on Izuku's wings, finally entering another finger into the boy, getting a wince of pain as a reaction as tears pricked emerald eyes. "Kacchan... it hurts" Izuku mewled. 

"I know..." the ash-blonde whispered. Taking his fingers out, he pulled his boxers down, finally exposing his hard-on. Midoriya was silent as he just stared up at the ceiling. "Do you want to keep going?" Katsuki mused. 

"Mhmm... just... go ahead" Izuku answered. 

Bakugo lined his cock to Izuku's hole and held the greenette's hand in his own. "This'll hurt, okay? I'll try to be as gentle as possible" Katsuki reassured. 

Pushing into the stretched muscle, he felt Izuku's grip on his back turn into nails prying into his skin, hard enough to make him feel pain. "That... hurts!" Izuku whimpered. 

"M'sorry" Katsuki mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Izuku signifcally shorter to add to their cuteness with their relationship, fuck off...


	24. ~Who'll Be The Winner? [Part 1]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the Sports Festival, I had been writing a bunch of chapters but I bet you all are tired of waiting for this arc, yes? So this is Part 1, there'll 2-3 parts for the whole arc depending on how long this chapter is.  
Enjoy!

Training for the Sports Festival was tough for Katsuki, as he was being pushed by Izuku, testing how big an explosion could be with training like putting his hands in boiling water, making him sweat. He also tested if he could make explosions on other parts of his body, which he saw that if he concentrated enough he would be able to make a huge one... but that made him short circuit like Kaminari to which he was laying on the couch with a blank face for three hours straight.

But damn, it was worth it! Izuku himself had been training with him throughout everything but because of his already intenser training regimen, doing Katsuki's was easy. 

Sure on the first day, his backside hurt like hell thanks to that night's activities, to which Izuku still blushes about the thought of how they had sex... and Izuku was the uke in their relationship. Bakugo was fretting about his body pain the whole next day. 

"Midoriya?" Said a voice, to which the greenette still didn't respond, Uraraka noticed his face become redder with each second he was daydreaming. Finally, after a few moments, Uraraka noticed a dark red mark on Izuku's neck, making her silently smirk. 

"Midoriya... what's that mark on your neck?" She asked slyly. 

Izuku immediately flinched and slapped his hand onto his neck, covering the hickey that was made a few days ago during their break for training. "I-it's n-nothing, Uraraka-san!" He exclaimed, his face brighter than before. 

"Lemme see!" She yelled, catching the attention of all her classmates. 

"What happened?" Kirishima asked. 

"Stop bothering my boyfriend, round face" Bakugo grumbled. 

"Is Midoriya hiding something?" Kaminari and Mina asked at the same time, big grins hidden with their hands. 

"It's nothing!" Izuku yelled again, backing up, before tripping over someone's foot, who he didn't realize they were behind him, toppling them both down onto the floor. 

"Oww..." Izuku groaned, rubbing his nose, before sitting up and be met with heterochromatic eyes. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Todoroki! Are you alright?!" he fretted, checking the boy out, not taking their position in as he was straddling his classmate while the other laid on his elbows.

"It's alright," Todoroki answered.

"OOOOOO! IZUKU HAS A HICKEY!"Mina squealed, making the greenette jump and brung him back to reality, looking up to be met with pissed off red eyes, Katsuki motioned with his head to follow him. 

"Umm... me and Kat will be right back..." he mumbled, before jumping up and running to follow Bakugo out the door. 

"Oh... he's completely dead..." mumbled the two squads in the room. 

"Don't think so little of Bakugo!" Iida scolded. 

"It's hard not to when he's like that," Satou argued. 

"Iida, he has a point." Oijiro butt in. 

* * *

"Kacchannnn... why are you so jealous?" Izuku questioned, letting the blonde do what he pleased as they were in a bathroom stall, with the taller nuzzling his face in the crook of Izuku's neck. 

"I don't like that IcyHot. He gives me a bad vibe" Bakugo spoke, beginning to playfully bite Midoriya's shoulder. 

"Katsuki, stop. Were in the bathroom... at school! During the sports festival... when any _ parent _ could just walk in!" Izuku complained. 

"Only because of the fact the festival is about to start, I'll stop. Do your best alright?" Katsuki smiled. 

"Don't hold back on me because of our relationship." Izuku grinned back 

"I would _ never _" 

"Mhmm" Izuku laughed. 

* * *

"Soo..." started Kirishima, who has the rest of the class behind him as he confronted his two best friends. "What'd you both do over the break?" He finished. 

Bakugo squeezed Izuku's hand, "Umm, it's nothing Kirishima, nothing happened!" Izuku exclaimed. 

"Are you sure, Izuku?" Mina questioned. 

"Yeah, Midoriya! If it isn't that big why don't you tell us?" Uraraka smirked. 

"WE HAD SEX, ALRIGHT!? GODDAMNIT YOU FUCKERS ARE SO ANNOYING!" Bakugo finally cut in. 

"Bakugo! You shouldn't yell things like that!" Yaoyorozu scolded. 

"Fuck off, four-eyes! And you too round face, raccoon eyes!" 

"Katsuki! Stop yelling!" Izuku chopped the boy on his head, after bringing him down with his P.E. uniform collar. 

"Hey, Midoriya," Todoroki questioned the small boy, looking down into mesmerizing emerald eyes. 

Izuku turned to the half-white, half-red haired boy, staring up into grey and turquoise eyes. He let his angry pomeranian of a boyfriend continue to yell at their classmates as he broke away. "Yes, Todoroki?" The greenette asked. 

"You may be stronger than me, In many ways... but I'll beat you," he stated, the room was dead quiet as Izuku stared with his eyes widened.

"Whoa man, why are you suddenly picking a fight?" Kirishima butt in.

"We're not trying to make friends here, Kirishima. Maybe you should try being more serious." the dual haired boy continued, pushing past the red-head he started heading towards the door, where Iida has just walked in.

"Todoroki!" Izuku yelled catching Todoroki by surprise."I'm not at the Festival to prove anything about myself. So, no matter what happens after this, I hope we can become friends? But you beating me in the battles wouldn't bother me one bit!" Izuku grinned. "Do your best!" he finished.

Shoto stood there frozen in his place, that wasn't what he thought he would get for an answer, he expected some sort of... he doesn't even know! But for the kindness of the boy in front of his is seemingly endless! "Come on everyone! We have to get going!" Iida exclaimed, ending the conversations. Izuku rechecked the bandages going down his arms as just an extra precaution to healing his wound from not too long ago, he didn't need them but Recovery Girl said it would be helpful.

"We're coming, Iida!" Uraraka and Izuku smiled, before racing the other out the door.

"Hey! No running!" Iida exclaimed the strict teen followed behind the two as everyone else started filing out, leaving the blonde and the dual-haired boy in silence. 

"Oi, IcyHot. Stay away from Izuku." Bakugo grumbled, scowling at the dual-haired boy before walking out the door behind his other classmates.

* * *

"Hey!" yelled Present Mic, his face showing up on the big screen in the stadium. The crowd went wild when they saw the man appear, of course, they were excited about this! "Pay attention, Audience! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school of adolescence that you all love, the U.A Sports Festival is about to begin! Everybody are you ready?!" Yamada continued, the crowd cheering even louder than before... if that was even physically possible. "It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage! 

Students came out of the tunnel, some smiling and some looking as nervous as ever, but Izuku stood out most as his smile was the biggest and his wings brought attention to himself. Then Present Mic's announcement began, "The miraculous new stars who overcame enemy attacks with their hearts of steel!" he exclaimed, "Hero Course, Class 1-A!" The cameras were positioned on the group of students as they walked into the field.

"There are so many people!" Izuku stated, a goofy grin placed onto his face.

"Well, we still need to give our best performance, don't mind the people," Iida told his friend, who smiled brightly at the bluenette.

"You're right Iida!" Uraraka exclaimed.

"Next! We have, Hero Course, Class 1-B!" Present Mic introduced. "A class full of talented young hero's!" 

As soon as the other class came out, Izuku's face turned into a scowl as he saw the blonde again... Monoma Neito. That blonde's laid back smirk pissed him off, he was so close to walking up to the boy and smacking him in the back of the head. "Izuku? You alright?" asked Bakugo from beside the boy, who tracked Izuku's glare to the other blonde bastard, who stared straight back at them, "Don't pay him any mind, got it? He'll just distract you, besides he's just an extra bastard with a huge ass ego..." 

"That sounds like someone we know, doesn't it, Kaminari?" Sero questioned his buddy.

"Yeah, it does, Oh! Maybe it's some blonde boy with red eyes... what was his name again?" Kaminari teased.

"Shut the fuck up, extras!" Bakugo growled.

Izuku laughed at the friends, the mood of class 1-A completely changing for the better. They went from nervous to completely excited, this was another chance to show everyone what their class was made of, plus it was other hero classes to get acknowledged and for the general department to get into the hero course. 

"Time for the pledge!" Yelled Midnight, the R-rated hero. 

The classes sweatdropped as Mineta drooled over the pro hero, "Umm, should she be wearing that in front of a bunch of kids?" Questioned Kirishima, his face a tinted pink. 

"Is it okay for her to be at a high school when she's R-Rated?" Tokoyami questioned. 

"Yes!" Mineta exclaimed, getting a quick smack upside the head for his pervertedness. 

"Representing the first-year's is Izuku Midoriya, from Class 1-A" Nemuri continued. 

"W-wait m-me?!" Izuku squealed. 

"Yeah you, shorty," Bakugo smirked, pushing the greenette forward. 

Izuku stalked up the stairs to the stage and stood in front of the microphone, taking a deep breath he let a grin take over his face, "I just wish everyone good luck and hope we can all do our best!" He said. 

The crowd was in stunned silence as they watched the boy walk back to his classmates, they expected some teen with a bad attitude, not a literal angel, after a few moments the audience gave the boy a big round of applause. 

"Good thing it wasn't Bakugo... who knows what he would've said to them" Uraraka sighed in relief. 

"The hell did you say?!" 

"Kacchan! ** _ Stop _ ** ** _ yelling _ ** _ ! _" Izuku warned. 

"Alright! Now let's get the festival started!" Present Mic exclaimed, Aizawa next to him looking about half dead. 

"Do you still have to be so loud?" Aizawa deadpanned.

The first round was an obstacle course, from what they heard. And that was why they were all stretching in front of a tunnel, which they guessed was the starting line. Izuku's face held the biggest grin as he was too hyper to pay attention, but not like he wasn't. 

"Izuku, calm down, out of all of us, I would've thought you would be the most nervous," Katsuki grumbled. 

"It's just... this is exciting! I haven't had much knowledge of heroes before I came from the Island, and now after the festival, Heroes will be scouting out first years, it'll be a chance to learn more!" Izuku exclaimed. 

"Wow, well you'll probably get scouted out by a lot of fucking heroes. So good luck alright?" Bakugo grinned. 

"You too!"

"Now contestants, take your places!" Exclaimed Midnight, motioning with her whip. 

The first years gathered in front of the gate, some with serious faces and some with smug. But some people like Izuku, Uraraka, Kirishima, Mina, and Kaminari couldn't stop smiling. "On your mark!" The first light turned off. "Get set!" The second. "GO!" the third. The race began.

Todoroki froze the gate as he began to slide forward, some people screamed as they tried running forward, but they didn't have quirks able to help them in this situation. "Sorry guys, but I'm here to win." He mumbled to himself. 

He kept his eyes forward until a figure flew by him... literally. "Hey, Todoroki!" Izuku exclaimed, before planting his feet onto the ground and running ahead. 

"Midoriya has gotten past Todoroki's ice trap! And here comes the rest of Class 1-A!" Yamada yelled into his microphone. 

And as he said, the rest of their classmates were coming up ahead of the other classes. Todoroki grunted as he continued forward, watching the greenette's back, he only seemed to go faster. "Dammit," he mumbled. And finally, he lost the sight of the bright pearly wings. 

"Dumb half 'n' half!" Yelled Bakugo as he blasted himself in front of the dual haired boy. 

They came up to see burning, malfunctioning, and a greenette taking down the third robot before continuing ahead. "WOW! Midoriya has just taken down all three of the robots! In less than a minute! Giving an advantage to the other contestants!" Exclaimed Present Mic, swinging his hands around almost hitting Aizawa in the head. 

"Watch it." Grumbled the hero. 

* * *

"No more flying... huh," Izuku mumbled to himself as he made it to the next obstacle course, it was a long way down if he fell off the ropes... but he bets they wouldn't let their students fall down the drop. 

He started to run back towards the robots as an Idea popped into his head, but this didn't go unnoticed by the crowd as murmurs filled the stadium and Present Mic spoke again, "Woah, Midoriya is heading back?!"

The greenette passed other students who looked at him like he was crazy, but he kept his face determined as he finally stopped where the rubble of the robots was. He sprinted forward, gaining speed as he continued, passing students again for the second time, before stopping just at the edge of the canyon, before lifting off in a jump. 

"HE JUMPED IT! PASSING THE OTHER STUDENTS! BUT IT SEEMS HE MIGHT JUST BE BEHIND TODOROKI AND BAKUGO!" Present Mic exclaimed. 

Bakugo turned his head just in time to see Izuku land and completely speed up towards them, he already knew that with Izuku's quirks he would be able to pass them easily, especially with using his enhancement. He smirked as he looked to see Todoroki glaring at the greenette. 

The last obstacle came up in front of them as Izuku sped past, coming to a small stop after hearing the next announcement, "Next is the minefield! Step on the mines and you'll for sure be blown away!" Present Mic said. 

But by the time they had time to react, Izuku was already across the field, a wave of water carrying him across. "Wow, good job Izuku," Bakugo mumbled to himself as he and Todoroki continued the race for second place as they heard the next thing their teacher said. 

* * *

"Fuuuuucckkkkkkk!" Bakugo drowned out, grumbling as he laid his head on Izuku's lap as they were out enjoying some of the stands during intermission, but they decided to just lay down in the shade as they waited for their family's to come over to them as they had met up a couple of moments before. 

Now back to what the spiky-haired boy was complaining about was he got third-place during the obstacle course and he was pissed off. Izuku was patting the soft spikes on the blonde's hair as he listened to him complain. "Damn motherfucking Icy-hot! Fuck him! Fuck him and his stupid dumb attitude" he growled. 

"Yup, Todoroki has a big dumb stupid face." Izuku smiled gently. 

"Big dumb fucking face half 'n' half!" 

"Mhmm" 

"You did great out there you know that, Angel?" Katsuki mumbled, turning over to look Izuku in the eyes. 

"Thank you, you were amazing, Kacchan!" The greenette's emerald eyes shown in admiration as he looked back down at the ruby eyes before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

"Awww! My son has gone soft!" Exclaimed a voice from in front of them. 

"Hunny, you shouldn't tease them! Plus, I still haven't met the boy exactly yet." Said a male. 

Bakugo grumbled as he looked up to see both his parents and Izuku's family all together. "Shut up, Old Hag!" He growled. 

"Don't talk to her like that" Izuku scolded. 

"Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend/soon to be husband! Don't talk to me like that!" Mitsuki teased. 

Izuku stood up and walked towards Katsuki's father as the other Bakugo's argued, "Hello sir! My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm not sure we have met, so it's nice to meet you!" He greeted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be at least three parts to the Sports Day Arc, so sorry if this chapter is short!


	25. ~Who'll Be The Winner? [Part 2]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably not the most descriptive or the best but I hope you enjoy it!

> _ "Awww! My son has gone soft!" Exclaimed a voice from in front of them. _
> 
> _ "Hunny, you shouldn't tease them! Plus, I still haven't met the boy exactly yet." Said a male. _
> 
> _ Bakugo grumbled as he looked up to see both his parents and Izuku's family all together. "Shut up, Old Hag!" He growled. _
> 
> _ "Don't talk to her like that" Izuku scolded. _
> 
> _ "Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend/soon to be husband! Don't talk to me like that!" Mitsuki teased. _
> 
> _ Izuku stood up and walked towards Katsuki's father as the other Bakugo's argued, "Hello sir! My name is Izuku Midoriya, I'm not sure we have met, so it's nice to meet you!" He greeted. _

_ CONTINUE... _

* * *

The boy politely held his hand out, as a sign for a handshake. The brunette male stared down -with wide eyes- at the boy before reaching his hand to shake the greenette's. "It's nice to finally meet who my son had promised his life to, I'm Masaru Bakugo." His smile was small, but genuine in every way. 

"Well, that's kinda exaggerated isn't it?" The boy grinned, rubbing the back of his nape as he looked up to the man taller than his boyfriend, jeez he was going to get a neck cramp one of these days. "I see you've met my parents yes?" He asked, looking behind the male to see his dad, mom and aunts, and uncles. 

"Yes actually, you're parents are kind. But... kinda scary." The brunette mumbled the last part to where the teen laughed before looking behind him again. 

"They're harmless." He stated. 

"Yeah! Hey, I hope you don't mind, but dear old Katsuki has already told us everything about the, you know. So I am alright with that, just protect him alright?" Mitsuku asked the shorter a small smile on her face, to which Masaru smiled towards her. 

"Of course, I will make sure to protect him at all costs, remember, I can't die? Our rings tie us together like this as he is my lover." He explained, a small blush taking over his face. 

"Going back to the subject, have you both had s-" Demeter started, being interrupted by the greenette. 

With his face a strawberry, "UMM LET'S TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE!" He exclaimed. 

"You had sexual intercourse... with him?" Hephaestus growled, his tone deeper than usual. 

"Oh really?" Poseidon grinned, an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Yeah actually! When I heard you both come through the door, I was going to greet you, but then I heard you, _ Izuku _! With all your mewls of 'Kacchan!' Or 'Katsuki!', I am now officially scarred." Aphrodite teased. "In all honesty, I thought Katsuki here brought a girl home, I was so close to shutting my book and killing him." 

"Who reads at midnight?!" 

"Who returns home at midnight?" Hermes asked. 

"Someone who wants quality time with their boyfriend! Huh, Uncle?" Izuku answered. 

"Don't sass me!" Hermes scolded. 

"Don't confront me!" Izuku scolded. 

"So you admit it!" Artemis exclaimed. 

"Admit what?" Izuku questioned, exasperated. 

"You and Katsuki here had sex just last week and you didn't tell us about it." Hera finally cut it. 

"MOM! NOT YOU TOO!" 

They continued to argue, at some point, they started arguing in English to where the Bakugo family had just watched in mild surprise. "So.. who's the uke?" Questioned Mitsuki, never taking her eyes off the big family. 

"Him." Came Katsuki's short answer. 

"So you're the Seme? That's my boy." Mitsuki silently fist-bumped her husband. 

A wall of water came up in front of the boy, making his flinch and take a step back in surprise, before looking at Izuku who looked pissed as Dionysus had his arm stretched out, eyes wide as he slowly turned his head to the greenette, he had tried sending a grapevine toward his head. 

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?!" Izuku yelled. 

"Umm... gotta blast!" Dionysus shuddered, sprinting away into the crowds of people. 

"DON'T TRY TO RUN NOW!" The boy summoned his throwing knives before running after his uncle. 

"On it. IZUKU DON'T MURDER HIM!" Artemis yelled, going after the two. 

"NO PROMISES!" 

* * *

The blonde chuckled as his boyfriend pouted as they waited for their next game to start, with their friends surrounding him as they fretted over how his face and arms were scratched up. He had ended up tripping over a root when he was chasing his Uncle and faceplanted on the ground. 

"What exactly happened?" Kaminari questioned the smirking blonde, shivering as he watched him put up a thumbs up. 

"Izuku's Uncle happened." He explained. 

"He has, like.." Kirishima started, before stopping to count on his fingers, "4, right?" 

"Actually, he has 6 Uncles and 4 Aunts. Excluding Hades, the bastard." Bakugo corrected him. 

"Isn't Hades y'know... tryna kill him?" Questioned Sero. 

"Yep." 

"And you guys can't y'know... stop him?" Questioned Mina. 

"Nope." 

"And you are y'know... a big dumb stupid pomeranian?" Questioned Kaminari. 

"Yup." After a few moments of snorting his dumb friend group, he realized what he said, "WAIT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME DUNCE FACE?!" Yelled Katsuki. 

"Bakubro calm down!" Kirishima exclaimed. 

"Don't tell me what to do shitty hair!" 

"Do you _ want _Midoriya to scold you? You know how ego-crushing his 'Disappointed Mom' Look is!" Kirishima stated. 

"Oh yeah..." he mumbled glancing behind him to see Izuku staring directly at him, one eyebrow raised, making him flinch in mild surprise. "Fine then. But call me that one more time Dunce Face and I swear." He glared. 

"Now! The 2nd round of Yueii's sports festival will be a cavalry battle with the top 42 from the qualifier! But as you know, when you rise to the top you will only face more challenging obstacles, Izuku Midoriya who placed first in the Obstacle Course will be worth 10 million points!" Midnight spoke, and immediately, all eyes turned to the boy in question, to which Class 1-A silently and wordlessly, let Bakugo put his arm around the boy's waist protectively with a smirk resting on his features. 

"Now!," exclaimed Midnight, flicking her whip up. "Let me explain the rules. There will be a time limit of 15 minutes, each team will have a total number of points as their total. The riders will be wearing the headband with that total displayed on it. The teams will try to grab each other's headbands while keeping theirs safely on their heads. The stolen headbands must be worn from the neck and up, not below." She continued. 

"Fun thing is if your headband ends up stolen, or your team fall, you are NOT out! During the game you will be able to use your quirks, there will be no boundaries in quirk use, but you will get a red card for attacks trying to make another team fall. If this happens you will be disqualified." Midnight stated. 

"Damn it..." Bakugo grumbled, earning a small hit in the arm from the greenette. 

"You will have 3 minutes to choose your teams! Then we shall begin!" She ended her announcement. 

* * *

People avoided going towards the Emerald haired prince, to which he sulked a bit before going over to Katsuki and tapping his arm, "Wanna be in my team?" He asked quietly, which Bakugo could hear over the people yelling his name. 

"Let's do this shit." The boy smirked. 

Izuku smiled before running over a plan in his head, he needed two more people on his team, and he thinks he knows the exact quirks that could be used efficiently.

"Urachan! You wanna join my team?" He asked his best friend, the brunette girl looked surprised as Bakugo stood to Izuku's side, almost possessively holding the boy's waist, and Izuku didn't even mind. 

"U-uh of course! But we need at least one more person don't we?" The girl asked. Getting a huge smile in return and a happy nod. 

"Tokochan!" Izuku exclaimed, running over to Tokoyami who turned his head towards the cute nickname. 

"Hello, Midoriya." The raven boy greeted politely. 

"Would you join, Me, Kat and Ura's team?" He asked, using his angelic face as a weapon against the boy in front of him, poking out his lip.

"Do you have a plan?" Asked Bakugo, in a calm voice. 

"Yup!" Izuku answered, motioning with his hand as to tell them to listen in. 

* * *

Izuku was the rider, Bakugo was in the front while Todoroki and Uraraka were behind them. On the greenette's headband, it read "10,225" signifying their point total. 

"ON YOUR MARK!" Midnight started. 

"You guys know what to do, yes?" Questioned Izuku. 

"GET SET!"

"Hai" They answered. 

"GO!" The woman raised her whip before flicking it with her wrist. 

The teams immediately went after Midoriya's team, but what they don't know is that they expected this to happen, they expected everyone to go for the highest points, were they gonna just give it to them? Nope, not at all. 

"Izuku..." spoke Bakugo as he saw the teams getting closer. 

"Not yet." The greenette responded. 

"Izuku!" The blonde said again, this time, he felt as if the teams were too close. 

"Now! Tokoyami!" The greenette exclaimed. 

"On it!" The ravenette said Dark Shadow had made a shield behind them as Izuku's wrist bands shone a golden yellow as he held them up, hitting them together, creating a huge gust of wind. He knew that the two behind them couldn't withstand the pressure of the hit so he had Tokoyami place Darkshadow behind them all to stop them from flying away. 

While people were distracted, Izuku flew off, silently grabbing at least four headbands, it all happened so fast that even the cameras couldn't capture what had just happened. "Katsuki. The debris." He spoke quietly. 

"Yup got it." Making an explosion, he sent the few small rocks that had flown up towards the teams. 

"WOAH! What's happening down there?!" Present Mic exclaimed. 

As soon as the smoke cleared, what came into view was a water barrier surrounding Izuku's team, which they realized had more headbands than before. The arena was silent for a few moments before cheers erupted from the stands. 

"No time to waste, players. The game is still on!" Midnight said, not even showing her surprise. 'Damn. I didn't think he could do that... ' she thought

The teens then tried to avoid going after Midoriya's team after that, just left them alone as they stood in a water barrier, unmoving. "This is taking up some energy," Izuku mumbled. 

"Seriously? You know how many times I've seen you do this and you're completely fine?" Bakugo questioned. 

"But I just never-" he stopped suddenly as his war sense went off and he quickly raised his hand to the left, letting the water dissipate back towards the clouds and he heated his right side... a firewall. "No point in sneaking up on me, Todoroki." He spoke softly, no venom could be detected in his tone. 

The heterochromatic boy didn't answer as his eyes were slightly widened, before hardening into a sharp glare, his team, with Iida, Yaoyorozu, and Kaminari. He could hear Iida's engine from where he was, Momo was on Rollerskates as she kept in line with Iida, Kaminari doing the same. 

As the four other teams had gotten closer to them, Denki had reacted as their plan had begun. "1.3 Million volts!" He exclaimed, shocking the other teams as theirs was put under a specific type of blanket. 

"That should have affected them. We only have 6 minutes left." Todoroki exclaimed, using what Yaoyorozu had created to take other's headbands, Kendo had surprisingly gotten her's taken from her neck.

"Midoriya's Team has been able to keep their points up for the past few minutes! What'll happen next!?" Present Mic exclaimed. 

The time had moved fast with only one moment left, Todoroki knew exactly what they had to do now, but with what cost he hadn't thought of. "Iida, it's your turn." He spoke lowly, keeping as calm as ever. 

"Right!" The bluenette answered. 

"Guys, stay exactly where you are. Don't move, I got this." Izuku said, not letting his eyes leave Todoroki's team for a second. 

"Hope you know what your doing, Midoriya," Uraraka told him. 

"Of course!" He smiled widely. "Be ready to catch me!" 

"Reciproburst!" Tenya had moved, his team only able to keep up as Momo and Kaminari were on the skates.

By the time Iida moved Izuku was already up in the air, to everyone's surprise... well only if they could see him, he moved too fast. Flipping over the heterochromatic boy's head, he had grabbed his headband, giving a small peace sign, it seemed to go in slow motion as Todoroki's eyes widened. 

"Hi!" He exclaimed, giving the boy a goofy smile with his tongue out on the side of his mouth. The boy's fire acted on instinct as he reached up, but Izuku was gone... how did he do that? 

The greenette landed perfectly back with his team. 

What just happened? Why did his fireside react like that? 

"WHAT HAPPENED!? IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST!" Present Mic screamed into his microphone, by the time everyone's eyes caught up, Todoroki's team was across the arena, the one on his head missing. 

"Todoroki?! Did Midoriya just-" Yaoyorozu started, snapping out of her shock, with Kaminari at her side looking completely frightened. 

"Yep." Interrupted Shoto. 

"And I thought that could work. I hadn't told anyone in class about this yet, my engines stall for a while but other than that... I didn't think he could move that fast..." Iida spoke slowly.


	26. ~Who'll Be The Winner? [Part 3]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals Tournaments!  
By the way, I will not be going by script! I will do this completely from memory, so sorry If I miss a few parts.

> _"WHAT HAPPENED!? IT ALL HAPPENED SO FAST!" Present Mic screamed into his microphone, by the time everyone's eyes caught up, Todoroki's team was across the arena, the one on his head missing._
> 
> _"Todoroki?! Did Midoriya just-" Yaoyorozu started, snapping out of her shock, with Kaminari at her side looking completely frightened._
> 
> _"Yep." Interrupted Shoto._
> 
> _"And I thought that could work. I hadn't told anyone in class about this yet, my engines stall for a while but other than that... I didn't think he could move that fast..." Iida spoke slowly._
> 
> _CONTINUE..._

* * *

Bakugo was happy, surprisingly happy, and Kaminari, Sero, Mina and Kirishima were scared as he smiled and stared at Izuku across the room as he was in conversation with Iida and Uraraka, and Tsuyu who had joined the conversation just moments ago.

"Yo Bakubro... are you okay?" Kirishima asked slowly.

"I'm great!" the blonde answered enthusiastically.

"A-Are you sure? W-Why are you staring at Midoriya for?" Kaminari stuttered.

Bakugo didn't answer as he just got out of his seat and walked towards the greenette, who looked happy to see him as he looked up and smiled. "Hey Kacchan, what's got you so happy?" Midoriya questioned.

"I wanna cuddle." the blonde mumbled, his ears tinting pink. Izuku didn't get a chance to answer as he was dragged away and was suddenly sitting on Bakugo's lap, facing him, his face resting on his chest from their height difference, while Bakugo put his face in the viridian curls.

"U-Um... Why so... soft right now?" Izuku questioned.

"Mido! You look like a strawberry!" Mina exclaimed, laughing.

"Kat? My battle is coming up soon. I gotta get going." Izuku spoke softly, tracing circles on the male's arm.

"5 minutes" Bakugo spoke.

"Fine, but no more, alright? God sometimes your so lovey dovey." Izuku giggled.

"S'not my fault." Bakugo answered.

"PDA!" Sero exclaimed.

"PDA! STOP RUBBING OUR SINGLENESS IN OUR FACES, BAKUGO!" Kaminari cried.

"So... Izuku you look like a teddy bear compared to Bakugo... why are you so short?" Uraraka commented.

"I'm still not THAT short!" Izuku pouted.

"I think that's also a reason why your sometimes mistaken as a girl. People would naturally think that women are shorter than men, plus your figure is really feminine, Midoriya." Iida spoke.

"Your looking at his body now, Four Eyes?" Katsuki grumbled.

"What? Of course not, you can just tell from his uniform fit right now." Iida told him.

"Kacchan, don't start a fight. And Iida is right, I do have a girly figure, explains why so many people think I'm a girl at a first glance. I mean, even that Sludge Villain, you, our juniour high teacher, some heroes, Kirishima, Mina, some first years thought I was a girl." Izuku rambled.

"Kirishima and Mina?" Momo questioned.

"Well yeah, when we first met I was out shopping and bumped into them, Kiri thought I was a girl and kept saying Miss... it ended up with us having dinner together." Izuku explained, to which Kirishima turned red and turned the other way.

"It's not my fault! You look like a girl!" Kirishima defended.

"You hitting on him now, Shitty Hair? Don't let your perverted eyes wander-" Katsuki had Izuku placed his hand over the angry pomeranians mouth to stop him from cursing out the redhead.

"Sorry Kiri." Izuku smiled. "Kat, I gotta go now!" Izuku exclaimed getting up.

"M'Kay, c'mere." The blonde said, bringing the greenette down again to kiss him softly on the lips before separating. "Good luck." Katsuki smiled, to which Izuku grinned brightly back.

* * *

As Izuku walked down the hall, someone behind him had called his name. "Midoriya! Hold on!" to which he turned around to be met with Oijiro.

"Oh! What's up, Oijiro?" He asked, turning around to greet his friend.

"You gotta be careful with Shinso." Oijiro got straight to the point.

"Why is that?"

"He can... control you. Just make sure not to answer him, alright?"

"Got it, thank you!"

"Good luck!" Oijiro waved.

* * *

The crowd cheered as Present Mic had started his announcement. "We are on to the finals tournaments! First, we have Shinso Hitoshi! From General Department, class 1-C!" onlookers cheered louder as the indigo haired boy walk into the arena, his face stoic and void of expression. "VS, Izuku Midoriya, 1st place winner in the last to games, who is in the Hero Course, Class 1-A!" The crowd continued as Izuku walked into the arena, his facial expression completely the opposite of Hitoshi as he wore a big smile.

"This match will decide who goes on!" Midnight exclaimed, raising her whip up. "3," she started, Izuku's heart beat sped up a bit, he was nervous yes, but he was also excited, he couldn't tell anything about how his opponent was, but he looked friendly...sorta "2... Begin!" the heroine exclaimed.

It was dead silent, neither of the two had moved, until Hitoshi spoke. "Must be nice to be in the Hero Course." he started. "Lemme guess, you all think you're better then all us General Department people who couldn't get in."

Izuku almost spoke, but he stayed calm, he remembered what Oijiro had told him and he tends to follow it. "I bet you passed with flying colors on in the physical exams, while us with quirks that don't fit the standards got pushed back, you haven't had pressure put onto you. You have had a nice little life, with no worries, right? Huh, Midoriya? You don't want to answer?"

"That's not true!" Izuku answered. And with that his mind went blank, filled with fog.

With that, the mind controller had smirked, "Walk out of bounds." he demanded.

"Dang it! I told him!" Oijiro exclaimed.

"What is this?!" Present Mic yelled towards his audience, "Midoriya is walking towards the line!"

'_Come on body, move!' _Izuku told himself, he couldn't control his actions, he felt numb and his brain was filled with clouds, the noise messing with him, he could barely hear anything but he could see he was almost at the edge of the arena.

'_I should have listened!' _the greenette muttered, '_But I'm not going down without a fight!'_

He fought the static, using telepathy as a way to get into Shinso's head. And after a few moments, he finally broke the boy's concentration, "Get out of my head!" he yelled out loud, as Shinso stepped back a bit, holding his head in pain.

"The hell'd you even do?" Shinso muttered.

Izuku didn't answer, just ran forward, using his quirk to sprint faster, as he lifted himself up off the ground with a leap. "What the-" Shinso managed to get out before feeling hands being placed onto his shoulders from above, before Izuku's legs were placed around his neck, a move Izuku had only used at least once.

And he was soon being twisted around, feeling a pain of his neck and his lower back as he was thrown onto the ground, Izuku's legs tightening around his neck holding and pulling his arm back.

"Woah!" Sero yelled.

The Indigo haired teen resisted the urge to scream in pain as he could feel his shoulder almost snap from the force. "Sorry Shinso." Izuku mumbled, before he was hauled up and with Izuku's feet, thrown out of bounds and onto the grass.

He didn't even get a chance to fight back! It all happened way too fast for him to actual get time to react. "Midoriya Izuku, wins!" declared Midnight. And now with a pounding headache, and a probably bruised bone.

He lay there for a moment, looking up at the sky, before a shadow towered over him, before he was helped up. "Good match." Izuku smiled at the boy, "And sorry about your shoulder, I'll heal it for you." the greenette offered.

"I did horribly, though" he retorted.

"_They_ don't seem to think so." Izuku pointed up, to which Shinso turned, to see his classmates waving at him from the stands.

"Good job man!"

"You did your best!"

"Shinso! You did great!"

And their praise kept coming as he let a small smile form on his face, before he was being led away and back into the tunnel he came from.

Their walk was silent, neither speaking, until they reached the stands Class 1-A were placed. "You're gonna have to wait a bit alright? I'll heal you after everything goes blows over." Izuku stopped, turning around to face the boy as he was met with a confused stare.

"Everything blows over?" he questioned.

Midoriya smiled before stepping forward, the sun shining down onto his skin before he was met with a certain someones lips on his own, crashing them together as if they had been away from the other for a long time. He had to crane his neck a bit to meet Katsuki's, for a split second forgetting Shinso was right behind him before patting the others back rapidly, who detached in mild concern.

"Kacchan! Don't just surprise me like that!" Izuku complained.

"What's he doing here?" Bakugo growled, looking straight above Izuku's head to see Shinso, who looked stunned, and on the verge of laughing at the same time.

Placing small hands on the others chest he pushed him back a bit, "I told, Toshi-chan that I would heal his accidentally bruised shoulder, now stop smoldering me, you can do that when I'm finished!" he stuck his tongue out in a childish motion.

"Toshi-chan?" Shinso questioned, as Izuku skipped away.

"He gives almost everyone a silly nickname, don't worry about it man!" Kirishima said, coming from behind the blonde who still looked pissed.

"Don't make a move on him, bastard. Or I'll kill you."

"Wasn't thinking about it." Shinso answered.

* * *

Hitoshi winced a bit as Izuku touched his heavily bruised shoulder, immediately jumping in his seat. "S-sorry!" Izuku stuttered.

"No, it's fine."

Izuku's face was serious as he moved around his hands, making a ball of water appear, before he placed it onto the male's shoulder, which had a big purplish reddish bruise spreading onto it. As soon as it touched the injury, it had started glowing a blue hue, before Izuku started moving it around.

"That feels nice." Shinso mumbled.

"That means it's working. I'm sorry about even having to do this for you, I hit you too hard, sometimes I go above the limit I set myself to." Izuku nervously giggled at the end.

"What did you set your limit to?" Hitoshi questioned.

"10%, I went a bit over 13%." Izuku answered. "I'm pretty strong, so I usually will hold back a lot at most times, the only times I had to go to 50% or above was when I was sparring with All-Might during that Sludge Incident and during the USJ incident last week, and that Nomu attack in the city." he continued.

"That's why I sort of remembered you from, you've been on T.V a few times, right? You remind me of a overpowered person from an Anime I watch." Shinso replied.

"One Punch Man?" Izuku smiled widely, moving his eyed to look into Hitoshi's.

"Yeah, actually. You watch it?" the teen smiled, just a bit.

"OH MY GOSH! Kacchan thinks it's weird because the Protagonist is so overpowered, says it makes the show boring. But I find it so cool how he doesn't have any special ability and defeats each villain with just one punch! And how Genos and Saitama are on different levels, like how Genos is a Class-S hero, even though Saitama is stronger than each and every one of them, but he's still down in Class-C! I also like all of Saitama's reactions and faces, like when-" Izuku continued his rambling and gushing over the anime as Shinso just listened.

"True, I kind of don't understand how they just make Saitama as a caped baldy." Shinso inputted.

"Exactly!" Izuku yelled, exasperated.

Their conversation continued, until Izuku saw that Shinso's bruise had vanished completely, and had removed the water from his arm, letting the boy pull his sleeve back down. "If you want, you can stay over here with our class." Izuku reassured, as Shinso stood up.

"No thanks, I'm pretty sure your boyfriend over there is ready to kill me, I can tell with that glare he had been giving me for the past 10 minutes." Shinso deadpanned, throwing his thumb over his shoulder to motion at Katsuki who was glaring daggers at him.

"KATSUKI! STOP THAT!" Izuku exclaimed, walking over to Bakugo to scold him.

Shinso chuckled before being on his way to his class. Something tells him he's going to be in his life more often.

* * *

Todoroki's face was blank as he looked up at the man in front of him. Endeavor... his father. The number two hero, who he hated with every fiber of his body. He didn't say a word, just walked passed him.

"That's not how you should greet someone, Shoto." Enji told him, turning around to speak to his son.

"I wouldn't greet someone I don't want to speak to." Todoroki replied.

"Stop fooling around already. You're duty is to surpass All-Might, you cannot do that without full power." The man reminded.

"I will _not _rely on _your _power to win, _Father_" Todoroki glared, venom lacing his tone as he turned his body all the way around. "I'll win using Mother's power only." he said lastly, turning to walk down the hall.

"You're going to need to use it at some point, Shoto." Enji warned.

'_Don't count on it._' the dual haired boy thought his demeanor seemed to have changed as soon as he walked through the tunnel, to be met with his classmate, Sero.

"Let round two of the finals tournaments begin!" exclaimed Midnight, as both boys took their spots on either side of the ring.

* * *

It was over as quickly as it started, Sero had completely lost, while the crowd was telling Hanta that he did his best, he was completely immobilized in the iceberg Shoto had encased him in.

_"Man, I know I can't win this," Sero started as he saw how Todoroki wasn't moving, "But I sure don't feel like losing!" he finished, immediately wrapping Todoroki in tape, flinging him closer towards the edge._

_In just that moment, Todoroki stamp his foot down, immobilizing Sero in a huge block of ice, Midnight declaring Todoroki the winner as Hanta couldn't move, but Izuku had noticed something while Todoroki was melting the ravenette out of the iceberg, he looked sad, empty even... What has exactly happened?_

The games went on like that, Ibara versus Kaminari, Kaminari had lost that round. Tenya versus Hatsume, Mei had forfeit her turn and had just used Iida to show off her "babies" as she put them. Mina versus Aoyama, her winning with barely any effort as he was paying more attention on the cameras then the match. Tokoyami defeating Yaoyorozu, Tetsutetsu versus Kirishima, which had gone for a while before having a draw, the winner decided by a wrestling match.

All coming down to a nervous Ochaco and an excited Katsuki, as it was finally his time for a battle. "C'mon Urachan! It'll all be fine! Kacchan is brutal, but don't think that you don't have a chance against him." Izuku reassured, Iida next to him standing near Uraraka's chair.

"Midoriya is correct, just do your best out there, Uraraka." Iida smiled, looking down at the girl, who smiled back up at him, a small blush forming in her cheeks.

"Thank you guys, i'll try my best! And if my best isn't good enough then I will go Plus Ultra!" Uraraka exclaimed, jumping out of her chair.

"That's the spirit!" Izuku jumped up with her, he noticed the small moment his friends had with eachother, he just chose not to comment, let them figure it out on their own.

* * *

Ochaco ran at Katsuki as soon as Midnight said "Go!" not hesitating in reaching out for the blonde as he was just a millisecond behind her attack, silently lifting his hand to create an explosion, creating a dust to flow around the arena as Uraraka's silhouette had disappeared from his sight.

Without a sound Katsuki found himself moving forward, catching the small image of the brunette on the ground. But he had proved to be mistaken as all he picked up was her U.A jacket, hearing the smallest footsteps behind him he quickly turned around to blast at the girl again, completely making her attack useless.

She had flew back just a bit for her to be knocked over my the pressure. As she had tried to get up Bakugo had moved faster, quicker, as he reached her form in barely a minute as the smell of nitroglycerin entered her nose as she was hit again, and again.

She could hear how the crowd started to rebuke at the boy for his actions, on how she was just a girl and he could have went just a bit easier on her, but her teachers voice cut through the insults. "His guard is up, because he is aware of his opponents level of strength. That would be happening in any type of situation." Aizawa spoke finally, his voice monotone as he watched the battle happen.

'_I'm not finished yet.' _was what had gone through the girls head as she stood up, battered and bruised all in all as she pressed her fingers together, "Release!" She exclaimed. And immediately, Bakugo's attention had moved up.

The whole time Uraraka had been picking up the debris with her quirk as as she ran around the arena, but in just that moment, her plan had failed again.

Bakugo, using the training Izuku helped him with, lifted both hands up, creating a much bigger explosion than before, those two weeks of training definitely helped as he wasn't straining himself with his assaults. He had used this as Uraraka charged at him again, only to be knocked down by her own plan, quite literally.

Her body screamed at her to just back down, as her adrenaline rush had completely dissipated into pain, Bakugo was ready to moved as he saw her get closer. "I'm not finished yet.." she muttered, attempting to pick herself up, use what strength she had left to just win this! But then she blacked out, barely hearing Midnight's next words.

"Uraraka is unable to fight any longer! Bakugo goes on to the next round!" The hero declared.

"That was brutal."

"You'd think he'd go just a bit easier on her."

"Midoriya! Why do you date him again!?" Mineta exclaimed, earning no answer from the greenette as he rushed to get up, seeing how Uraraka was being placed onto a small stretcher, before being carried away.

"Midoriya!" Iida yelled after him.

"Nope, let him be, from experience he's gonna get really emotional, even you will start crying. Somehow Bakugo is able to resist his emotions." Mina explained.

* * *

He ran toward Recovery Girl's small office as he was ready to see Uraraka, maybe battered and bruised up but he knows she's strong. So barging in through the doors, he wasn't surprised to see his friend sitting on the bed, as Chiyo was across the room.

"Hey, Izuku!" The brunette greeted.

"L-let me h-help" Izuku stuttered, stepping into the room, the door closing behind him. "I'm guessing that you don't have enough stamina left for Recovery Girl to heal you just yet, i'll do it for you." He said, sitting down on the stool next to her before she felt the cool water being placed onto her arm, Izuku moving it up and down on the bruised areas.

"Are you alright?" Izuku questioned, "Also congrats, you did your best out there." Izuku told her, giving her a small smile.

"I'm fine, but shouldn't you be with Bakugo right now? I think he would want his boyfriend to congratulate him on his win. Izuku seriously, I'm fine. I promise. Now go get your fiancé!" Uraraka cheered, earning a small giggle from the his best friends antics, but also blushing from her words.

"He's not my fiancé! And, I'll tell Iida you want to see him, bye Ura!" Izuku smirked a bit before running out the door.

"W-wait!"

As soon as Bakugo was actually silently sitting listening to his friend's conversation as they had a five minute intermission, his nickname was being called... he doesn't even know from where.

"KACHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Izuku yelled as he came through the door, barging towards Katsuki as the blonde was now standing, obviously startled.

"Wha-!" Katsuki started before he was leaped on, resulting in them both falling backwards, Katsuki taking the most pain as he fell on his back.

"MIDORIYA! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD ACT! AS A U.A STUDENT YOU SHOULD BE SETTING AN EXAMPLE." Iida yelled, doing his weird hand movement as Izuku stared straight into Bakugo's eyes, his emerald orbs serious as Bakugo had unconsciously placed his hands on the boy's hips.

"Uraraka wanted to see you Iida!" Izuku said, not even looking up from Katsuki's wide eyed expression.

"You did good out there." Izuku grinned.

"That's great and all, but do you have to straddle me?" Katsuki grumbled. "By the way, after the festival, Daiki, Arata and Hiromi want to meet up." Katsuki explained.

"Really? That's great!" Izuku exclaimed, standing up to help the angry blonde up.

"Yeah, but they want to go to Karaoke with the rest of the class. You're fine with that, right?" Bakugo questioned, standing up, towering over the short boy.

"Of course it it!"

* * *

Izuku, Katsuki, Kirishima, Iida, Tokoyami, and Todoroki were in the final matches of the second round, and Izuku's and Todoroki's match was coming up first. So of course Izuku was in his way to the waiting rooms only to bump into someone as he turned the corner, knocking into the solid body.

"O-oh! S-sorry si-"

"Watch where you're going kid." The man spoke before Izuku could finish his sentence, resulting in the greenette looking up to see the number two hero, Endeavor. He doesn't care for the ranking, he actually still didn't know who the man was as no one brought him up.

"Excuse me but, it's not safe to be setting yourself on fire indoors, sir." Izuku retorted, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am?" The man growled, craning his neck so much more than necessary to look down at the teen.

"No sir, am I supposed to? I'm still new to this Japan thing a bit, i've been here for almost a whole year and I still don't know every hero." Izuku explained.

"Pathetic." Endeavor spat before walking past Midoriya, who looked up in total disgust.

"Watch who you're speaking to, that's rude." Izuku warned turning around.

"You're the one who's about to go against my son, yes? I just want to let you know, he will beat you." Enji grumbled.

"He's not a pawn or something, if he wins then congrats but don't make empty promises, _sir_." Izuku spat back, finally getting annoyed at the male, he knew he was talking about Todoroki as soon as he said the word "son".

"Show some respect, boy." The fiery hero said, turning around.

"I'll show some respect once I know how any information can fit into the pea-sized brain of yours. Don't threaten me and not expect anything to be said. Watch who your talking to because in this very moment right here, right now... I can take you on, and in mere seconds you'll be down. Now have a nice day, I just wasted two minutes of my time on you." Izuku said, fully turning away to walk down the hall as he left the hero, to be pissed off and surprised.

* * *

"Now we are going into the second round of the first year qualifier! Starting the first match will be Izuku Midoriya VS Shoto Todoroki!" Present Mic exclaimed into his microphone. The greenette and his dual-haired opponent looked equally calm as Izuku had the smallest smile resting on his features.

"The first round shall begin..." Midnight paused, cracking her whip as she held it higher, "Now!"

Immediately Todoroki had encased Izuku in an ice capsule, his hand outstretched flat on the ground as he moved quickly, standing up straight to be ready for another move as he knew it wouldn't hold long.

"Woah! Is Midoriya immobilized- wait a minute! Why is it turning red?" Present Mic announced. The crowds attention turned towards the the capsule in surprise to see it was indeed turning a light shade of red from the inside.

In a few seconds, Izuku burst out, jumping over the left over ice to give Todoroki a swift kick to the stomach, sending his tumbling a few feet. "I'll have to admit, it was a bit cold in there" Izuku muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Shoto didn't answer as he sent another dozen of ice pillars towards the greenette, who successfully dodged each and every one of them skillfully, with grace as light as a feather. He growled a bit under his breath as he fixed his posture, stamping his foot down to freeze the ground expecting for the greenette to lose his balance for a second, but he stood his ground as he lifted the ice at the last moment, surprising the crowd and everyone else.

"How'd you-"

"Ice is just a solid form of water, I can easily control it." Izuku answered. "Todoroki-kun, you can't win with just half your strength." Izuku informed.

Heterochromatic eyes turned into a sharp glare at the boys words. "Why the hell are you telling me this." Hr growled not stopping his attacks as he made an ice spear, effectively grazing Izuku's arm quite deeply, he noticed as the greenette hadn't even flinched in the slightest as his opponent just stepped forward a bit.

"Because, I feel like you could do so much more if you just, let it out!" Izuku pleaded.

"I will _never __use his quirk!_ He caused me so much pain, I promised myself I will become a hero with my mother's quirk alone." Todoroki exclaimed, grunting as he got hit with air pressure, making his step back and lose his footing before gaining a quick hit to the side as he was flung to the left, keeping in bounds by the ice he encased his foot in.

"Todoroki! You can do so much more if you just let your grudge go! I can help you! Let me help you!" Izuku told him, his eyes shown empathy as he stepped forward a bit more placing a hand on his chest.

"I WON'T USE HIS QUIRK!" Todoroki yelled, sending a pillar of ice towards the greenette who rolled away.

"IT'S NOT HIS POWER, TODOROKI! IT'S YOURS! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN YOURS! YOU CONTROL IT! NOT HIM!" Izuku finally yelled, the male feet away from him froze, lost in thought. Thinking of when his mother was taken from him, remembering how he was trained as a child... it _was _his...it always had been...

With his right side almost halfway covered in ice, his left ignited into flames, a burst of energy that he had yet to be let out until now. "Thank you..." he started, tears welling up in his eyes as he stood there remembering his childhood bit by bit, "Midoriya." He finished.

Izuku smiled at the male in front of him, who gave his own small one back, before they were finally ready to end the match. They both lunched forward as Izuku had begun punching through the ice pillars, and in that moment their fists met, an explosion took place in the arena, everyone having to shield their eyes from the light that had come with their blast and from the debris that flew in small pebbles.

"Woah!" Exclaimed Uraraka as she was by Iida's side, shielding her eyes.

"What is going on down there?!" Momo questioned.

It was a couple of moments, before the dust that had built up had seperated to reveal, Todoroki embedded into the wall, his head, and arms were bleeding, Izuku kneeling with a bleeding arm as the rest of his body was just a couple of scratches, other than that they had expected him to be at least a bit more injured.

"Todoroki is out of bounds! Midoriya wins!" Midnight announced. The crowd erupted into cheers as Class 1-A watched in surprise how Izuku placed his hands on his arm and in just moments he was no longer bleeding, as he stood up and walked towards the tunnel after seeing Todoroki being lifted away in a stretcher.

* * *

Izuku could be seen running towards the infirmary for the second time that day as he was going to check on Todoroki after the match, he didn't bother going up to his classmates yet until he and Todoroki had their chat... of course Shoto didn't expect a chat.

When he burst through the door, he saw Shoto with gauze wrapped around his head, while he sat on the bed bare chested. Izuku flushed a bit before closing the door behind him. "Where's Recovery Girl?" He questioned, sitting in front of the boy on the stool.

"She said she knew you would be coming in, so she told me to ask you for help with the rest of my injuries." Todoroki answered.

"Do you mind if I call you Shochan?" Izuku asked, looking into the heterochromatic eyes with a big smile.

"U-uh... I don't mind." Todoroki said, flustered.

"Yay! Let me heal you, I've caused this so I might as well." Izuku offered. "Also, you can call me by my first name if you could like, i'm proclaiming you as my new friend." Izuku said.

"O-okay then... Thank you again, Izuku." Todoroki muttered.

Izuku smiled gently before water was being put into a ball in his hands, placing it on the boy's chest before moving it from the smaller injuries to the bigger ones repeatedly. "I'm glad I could help you. It's what friends do for eachother right?" Izuku replied.

"Do you mind if I tell you my past? I feel as if you would like to know why I acted as I did during the match." Todoroki said, keeping his eyes on Izuku hands.

"I won't pry, but I would like to know." Izuku answered.

"Well..."

* * *

Izuku and Shoto had walked up to the stands together, having a nice conversation, Izuku doing most of the talking as Shoto cut in a couple of times. "Hey, Shochan... you haven't visited your mom in a while have you?" Izuku questioned, turning towards the taller boy looking up at him.

"No.." he answered.

"Maybe... she misses you... you might want to visit her, y'know?" Izuku suggested.

"Maybe... I will.." Todoroki muttered.

"Great!" Izuku said, "Cuz, were here." Izuku smiled widely, walking towards the light that came through the doorway. "Hey, guys!" He smiled as he walked forward, behind him being a calm Todoroki.

As soon as his voice carried out throughout the class, he immediately was being manhandled by Mina as Kirishima and Katsuki were already in their match. "You dummy! You went a bit overboard, didn't you there!? You're gonna wind up giving big mean Bakugo a heart attack!" She exclaimed.

"Me and Shochan are fine! It's nothing to worry about!" Izuku replied, he was about to speak again before hearing another announcement.

"Bakugo Katsuki wins the match!" Midnight exclaimed, was he and Todoroki gone for that long?

Izuku quickly runs over to the rail and leans his small stature over to wave down at the blonde, who was glaring at seemingly nothing with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Katsuki!" Izuku yelled down.

Bakugo's attention went from the wall towards the greenette as soon as heard his name being called. His eyes went wide as eh quickly ran towards the tunnel he came out from, and disappeared. Izuku looked seemingly scared for a moment as he heard the loud footsteps of someone running up the stairs. He quickly hid behind Todoroki as the dual haired boy shown no emotion just stood in front of the boy as he watched the angry blonde gremlin emerge.

"IZUKU!" Bakugo growled, looking around, earning a small squeak from the greenette. "MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY, ICY-HOT!" He threatened, stepping forward in large strides.

"No." Todoroki said back.

"The hell'd you say?! Move your shitty ass out of the way, this doesn't concern you." Bakugo growled.

"Kacchan! Don't be mad at me!" Izuku whined.

"C'mere." The blonde spoke, lowly.

"Noooo! Kacchan's angry!" Izuku exclaimed.

"I'm not angry, I'm stressed." Bakugo grumbled.

"Do you want a hug?" Izuku questioned, peaking from behind Todoroki, who stepped to the side just a bit.

Bakugo didn't give his boyfriend a verbal answer as he just held his arms out as Izuku ran over towards the boy and wrapped his arms around his lover's torso. "Did I make you stressed?" Izuku muttered, his voice muffled just a bit as he had his face in Katsuki's shirt.

"Sometimes, it's hard to go around knowing that your boyfriend is always in danger, huh? And then having to see his arm bleeding without him even paying it a glance. It's kinda scary to see how much you care for others." Katsuki mumbled back, his features in a small smile.

After a few moments of silence, they heard sniffling and some snorting, "THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" someone from the crowd yelled, and Bakugo's attention immediately turned towards the big screens to see him and Izuku standing in all their glory for the world to see.

"Good job Bakugo!" Kaminari sniffled.

"Can't believe we saw him smile!" Sero exclaimed, wiping a fake tear.

"OH SHUT UP!" Bakugo growled.

"And now he's back!" Mina yelled.

Bakugo flipped the cameras off before stomping to sit down, bringing Izuku by his wrist towards him placing them in a comfortable position with his hands wrapped around the small body of the greenette and face down in the bundle of curls. "Aw cute." Midnight said into the microphone.

* * *

The semi final rounds went quickly, as first Izuku won against Tenya and Katsuki had won his match against Fumikage, the last one had seemed at least not one of the best match ups as it was unfair with their quirks and Dark Shadows weakness, but at least Tokoyami had put up some sort of a fight.

Now it was time for the final round of the U.A Sports Festival, the Finals. And the two who came won the last two semi final rounds which were Bakugo Katsuki and Izuku Midoriya. Some may have thought that this battle may get in between the twos relationship, as they had just witnessed it not that long ago but for them to split and argue over one measly fight was so unrealistic to them after the first one.

"Now! It's time for the final round of the first year qualifiers! Bakugo Katsuki vs Midoriya Izuku!" Midnight exclaimed, cracking her whip again.

The crowd cheered as both opponents had stepped into the arena both with determined smiles stuck on their features, they haven't gone against eachother in a one on one in an actual battle in a while and they were pretty ready to see who would win in the end. "No holding back!" Katsuki yelled from his side.

"You know I can't go full strength on you Kat!" Izuku exclaimed back.

"Get ready!" Midnight yelled, raising her whip, "Go!" She finished.

Bakugo lunged forward as soon as he heard the pro heroine's words, using a left hook as a starter as Izuku ducked down, swiping at the blondes feet making the other lose his balance for just a second as he jumped back a bit to use an explosion at Izuku's side, landing it as Izuku winced just a bit, earning a small look of sympathy from Katsuki as he let his guard down for a second as Izuku had placed both his hands on the ground lifting his leg to get a kick to Bakugo's chin.

The blonde stumbled back as Izuku quickly regained his footing. "Wow! That move was so cool!" Present Mic announced into his microphone.

"Fucking hell, Izuku.." Bakugo smirked. "Haven't even used your quirk yet." He said, lifting a hand to his jaw.

"You said not to hold back." Izuku gave the boy a smug smile in return.

Izuku finally used his quirk while his hands were on the ground as the cement started to break as vines grew out of the ground, going after the blonde who blasted each and everyone of them, not hesitating to move forward to get another blast to Izuku's neck this time, not hard enough to do permanent damage but hard enough to leave a small 1 degree burn.

Izuku stepped back in surprise as Bakugo tried to deliver a hit on Midoriya's arm as the greenette lifted his wrists to to an X-type block with the two wrist bands. It created a small smark as Bakugo used his quirk again.

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's wrists before flipping them both over so that Izuku hit the ground behind him with a small squeak as he bounced back up onto his feet.

"Are we done yet?" Bakugo asked, sounding awfully cocky.

"From all our spars, you should never let your guard down, Kacchan." Izuku said teasingly back.

In a second a bright flash had lightened the arena as Bakugo was in the middle of it, rubbing his eyed only to open them a moment later to see vines tangling around him, his hands covered in a water ball, being tied up and not able to use his quirk seemed to be the end.

"Bakugo, can you move?" Midnight questioned.

The blonde grumbled out a few curses before answering, "No."

"Bakugo Katsuki is no longer able to move! Izuku Midoriya wins first place in the first year qualifier of U.A Sports Festival!" The woman announced, the crowd had erupted into cheers as they heard the announcement, you could hear Class 1-A cheering the loudest as their classmates had gone so far throughout the festival, with their cinnamon roll winning in the end.

Izuku smiled as he released Katsuki out of the trap in seconds before running over to the boy to jump up onto his torso and attach himself in a hug, Bakugo smiled as he kissed the other's head.

"Good Job, Angel." The blonde spoke softly.

"You did great too, Kat." Izuku mumbled, his face flushed red as he gave the blonde the brightest smile.


	27. ~Karaoke and Dogs~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft smut at some point. Just read ahead if you don't like. (I'm cringing so hard right now)  
{Oral Sex}  
Last Smutty Scene in the story for a LOOOONGG TIME! Promise

With the light coming in through the windows, Izuku awoke in pain as every inch of his body was sore. He could feel the weight of the other body in the room on him as arms were around his torso while he laid his head on the blondes's chest comfortably. 

He smiled remembering getting the medal from All-Might just the day before, he lifted his body up as he stood and stretched, letting out a yawn as he quietly made his way over to the bathroom while putting on one of his oversized sweatshirts before he made his way down the large staircase. 

As he made it to the living area, he saw his mom, his two uncles, Dionysus and Poseidon and his aunt Artemis. "Morning!" He smiled, turning on his heel into the kitchen. 

"Morn'" Dionysus replied. 

"How are you so energetic?" Hermes questioned silently. 

"Goodmorning, Izuku." Hera greeted, giving the boy a small smile. 

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked, turning around from her spot on the couch. 

"Making breakfast." Izuku answered. 

"Oooh yay! Your food is the best!" The woman commented. Izuku laughed silently at his aunts antics, smiling as two others came downstairs, supposedly in conversation, Katsuki and his dad. 

"What are you two talking about?" Izuku asked, glad that he's seeing improvement in the twos relationship. 

"Goodmorning, Izuku. Are you sure your not too tired to cook today? Your mother and I can if you feel sickly." The male asked, fretting over his son as the greenette walked around the kitchen grabbing ingredients from the pantry. 

"No actually, I'm okay, I'm fine to cook today, alright?" Izuku replied. 

"Okay" his father answered before walking into the living room. 

"You sure you aren't in pain or anything?" Bakugo questioned, coming up behin the boy to grab what he was trying to reach. 

Izuku huffed a bit before glancing over his shoulder, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. You all are such worriers." Izuku giggled, sticking his tongue out playfully. 

He felt a light kiss being placed onto his neck as Bakugo placed his hand at his side. "M'kay. You want me to help then?" He asked. 

"Sure. The recipe for the pancake mix is right on the counter, can I trust you with this, Katsuki? This is serious buisness going on in the kitchen." Izuku told him. 

"Of course, I will be completely serious." Katsuki replied. 

"Good then. Good luck general." Izuku snorted. 

"Thank you captain." Bakugo huffed, turning around only to burst out laughing at their stupidity, Izuku joining in a second later. 

"Stop Kacchan! This is serious!" Izuku continued to joke. 

"Fuck ya chicken strips." Bakugo deadpanned, before starting to laugh harder holding his stomach. 

"I can't breathe- stop! Or we're not going to get anything done!" Izuku said in between laughs, before standing up straigter. 

"You started it!" Bakugo snorted. 

"That's not the point! The point is- Is that you're making too many jokes." Izuku spoke. 

"Whatever you say, Angel." Bakugo muttered. 

"Hey! Don't sass me." Izuku turned towards the boy, before walking over to the stove. 

Bakugo chuckled before he started making the pancake mix, "Hey, Kacchan?" Izuku muttered, turning on the stove. 

"Mhmm?" The blonde answered, not looking up from his task. 

"Can you invite your parents over?" Izuku asked him, getting out the milk and butter. 

Bakugo made a choking sound as he began to cough, Midoriya rushed over to pat his back until he stopped, getting the surprised look from the short boy. "Seriously?" The teen asked, his voice cracking. 

Izuku giggled a bit before answering, "Yeah! I think it will be fun!" Izuku exclaimed. 

"Umm okay? Why not." The blonde agreed hesitantly. 

Izuku smiled up at him before he began to get out the bacon, sausages, and also the oil, chocolate chips, blueberries, strawberries, and other fruits. "Hey what do you plan on making?" Katsuki had asked, turning to set the bowl full of mix on the countertop. 

"Well, because I asked you to invite your parents over, I'm making, Pancakes, obviously, muffins, bacon, sasusage, and a fruit salad. It's a western style breakfast." The greenette replied. 

"Sounds good." Katsuki said. 

"Mhmm." And this was why Izuku always made breakfast so quickly, when he cleared his mind, he would multitask on everything in the kitchen at once using telekinesis and also using his hands to mix the batter. 

Bakugo ducked as the wooden cutting board flew by his head, and on it was cut up fruits, there was another one with watermelon on it as well, and they were all being placed into a glass bowl. "You have a strong telekines quirk, Izuku." The blonde mumbled, picking his head up as Izuku poured muffin batter in three muffin pans, making eighteen muffins in total, he looked completely focused on moving around the kitchen, not noticing Bakugo still there, as he walked over to get a skillet from the pantry, he was wrapping up the fruit salad as well, placing it into the fridge and was also washing dishes, and closing the oven. 

He immediately had gone to turn on the timer with two pans floating behind him. Soon enough, in less than twenty minutes, Izuku was almost done with the pancakes, Bakugo was cooking bacon and most of the dishes were washed and put away. "So is this how you always make breakfast so fast?" Bakugo questioned. 

"It's easy once you have a big control over your quirk." Izuku replied. 

"I have a question." Bakugo muttered. 

"What is it?" The greenette looked towards him. 

"Are you wearing anything under that?" The blonde smirked, looking Izuku up and down as the boy's sweatshirt had gone all the way down to his knees, so he couldn't tell. 

"I'm wearing boxer briefs..." Izuku mumbled, his face tinted pink. 

"You might want to reconsider what you wear around the house, Angel." Katsuki turned back to what he was doing. 

"Why are you looking at what I'm wearing?" Izuku mumbled, his tone sassy and childish at the same time. 

"Because you are way too curvy to only be wearing that." Bakugo answered, not even looking up from what he was doing. 

The shorter boy looked confused, and tilted his head to the side in thought. Bakugo sighed before turning off the stove like Izuku did while they were in conversation, since the greenette wasn't paying attention, he had swiftly moved behind him, and had placed his hand on the boys hip, while the other grabbed the greenettes butt. "You have a big ass." 

"KATSUKI!" Izuku screeched, his face bright red, eyes wide, as he twisted around just a bit to look the blonde in the eyes. 

"What happened!?" Yelled Poseidon, running into the kitchen, followed by Haphaestus, only to see Bakugo with his hand groping their nephew. 

"Oh, you are so dead!" Haphaestus growled. 

"Wait!" Bakugo yelled, putting his hands up. "Can't we resolve this like civilised people?" He asked them. 

It was dead silent, until Poseidon answered, "No." Before leaping forward, Bakugo hopping over the counter before he started running. 

"GOTTA BLAST!" The ruby eyed boy exclaimed, sprinting away. 

Izuku was in a stunned silence, as he was frozen from what had just gone on, before he groaned, "Serves him right." He mumbled, cheeks puffing out in a pout, before suppressing a giggle as he heard a faint yell of 'FUCK!'

By the time Mitsuki and Masaru were there, Katsuki was literally on the rail of the staircase, basically hissing at the two males who were chasing him around the house, "Umm... what's happening?" Masaru asked. 

"Just go along with it." Mitsuki told him, before they were lead towards the dining room. 

* * *

Bakugo angrily chewed on a piece of bacon as the rest of them were happily chatting together, Izuku was talking with his dad and the brunette was nervously rubbing the back of his neck as Izuku happily chatted with him. 

He turned towards his mother, flinching as her and Aphrodite were staring at him, making him choke, while the whole table had quieted. "Izuku?" The blonde mumbled. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why is your aunt and the old hag staring at us like that?" He asked, leaning away. 

"No reason!" Mitsuku answered, "Anyways! Me and Masaru must get going now! Izuku, I never knew you were such a good cook, the meal was delicious!" The blonde woman complimented clasping her hands together. 

Izuku blushed at he compliment, and stood up. "Thank you for coming over! Me and Kat should start getting ready to leave," Izuku started, looking over at the clock and saw it read ten'o'clock a.m. "I'll see you out-" 

"Nope, your not going to the door dressed like that, I'll see them out." Katsuki said, standing up. Izuku blushed before following them as they walked out of the door. 

Bakugo hid his body as he was hit on the head, "Treat Izuku here well, brat." Mitsuki said, smiling at him, to which he gave her a scowl. 

"Please don't hit him." Masaru told her. 

"Bye old hag!" Katsuki muttered. 

"By Mitsuki! Masaru!" Izuku waved from behind the boy, peeking his head out. 

"Goodbye, Izuku." Waved the brunette. 

After a while, the couple had gone and Izuku and Katsuki were happily conversing while walking up the stairs, heading towards their room to get ready. "Do you want to bathe together or seperate?" Katsuki asked, removing his tank top. 

"Together!" Izuku threw his hands up like a child getting excited for a gift. 

Bakugo chuckled as he stepped behind the greenette, unbuttoning the bacm and helping him slip it off. Izuku's face scrunching up a bit as he was left in his boxer briefs. Bakugo blushed a little as the boy ran into the bathroom childishly, before running back out to grab his towel, running back in. The blonde removed his sweatpants as he heard the water start to run. 

He grabbed his towel as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, only to stop dead in his tracks after seeing Izuku's naked form bending over to test the water. That moment was gone in a quick second and he was being dragged into the water after he stripped off his boxers. Izuku sighed a bit as he was sitting right in Bakugo's lap... his ass was pressed right against him cock and he flinched a bit. 

The greenette let out a quiet sigh as he leaned back more before he started to move a bit, the bathroom was filled with steam as Bakugo's face became redder by the second. After Izuku squiggled around for a moment, he had grabbed onto the boys hips making the shorter stop. "Please stop moving around so much, your getting water everywhere." He lied. 

His boyfriend was about to give him a boner! What was he supposed to say? 'Hey, your making me horny, I want to shove my cock up your ass.' That will just make everything weird! 

"Hey, Kacchan? When were we supposed to meet our friends?" Izuku asked. 

"At 2pm. Why?" The blonde answered, trying so hard to make his erection go away. 

"Because! I don't want to be late!" Izuku exclaimed. But with that moment, he had moved back again, making him touch Bakugo, to which the greenette had froze. "Katsuki?" Izuku started, turning to lock eyes with the red faced blonde. 

"Y-yeah?" 

"What was that?" The greenette asked hesitantly. 

"W-what are you t-talking about?" 

"I mean the long and hard think that just touched-" Izuku's face glowed pink from realisation. "Kat! Why- When- How?!" Midoriya splashed around. 

"Stop moving!" Katsuki told him, grabbing his hips again, earning a squeak as he gripped harder than before. 

"Kacchan! You could have told me-" the greenette was cut off as his lips were being attacked by the blondes, Bakugo's tounge slipping inside with ease as Izuku relaxed a moment after, fully turning his body around. 

"Just stop talking and help me." Bakugo looked dead in his eyes, before leaning back in. 

Small mewls escaped Izuku's mouth as his back curved, he was on his knees while holding onto Katsuki's shoulders, nails digging into that area, the taller not flinching as he just seperated them, only to start leaving hickeys and bites on Izuku's neck and shoulders. "Kat! Were still in the tub!" The greenette reminded. 

The blonde's hair had gone down as water splashed everywhere, so did Izuku's, he didn't react just reached his hand behind the boy before he started spreading Izuku's ass apart, massaging it with his finger. "K-kacchan..." the boy let out a small whine as he let his head drop. "S-stop... t-that makes me feel weird..." Izuku mumbled. 

"Does it feel good?" Katsuki answered. 

"M-mhm..." 

"That's good." 

Bakugo smirked as he heard a gasp, turning the other around to lick around the exposed hole. "W-wait! That's dirty Kacchan!" He exclaimed, pouting as he had let himself lean on the edge of the tub. 

He could only surpress his moans as he had let the blonde do what he wanted to. Before he looked down to see Bakugo's hard on. "Kat? Let me pleasure you, alright?" Izuku said, moving away. 

"What do you mean?" The blonde said, and almost flinched away when he felt Izuku placed his hand on his groin. 

"Kaminari one time, had told me about how you could pleasure your partner with your mouth." Izuku said, sticking his tounge out. 

"Of course Dunce Face did." Bakugo said, sitting up so that he was actually sitting on the edge of the bath, as the greenette moved between his legs. "Do you know what your doing?" 

"No... but I'm going to try?" Izuku said, his tone questionable, but Bakugo couldn't say it didn't feel amazing when Izuku had licked the tip, and he let out a small groan as the one motion sent a shiver up his back. 

He didn't say anything else as Izuku continued, his unexpirence not even making his own worse. Bakugo himself was big in size and girth, but Izuku had taken the whole thing into his mouth like it was nothing not even gagging as it hit the back of his throat. "N-no gag r-reflex, huh?" Katsuki asked him, biting onto his hand. 

Izuku looked up at him as they made eye contact, before he started bobbing his head up in down. 

God this was such a way to start the day... but he wasn't complaining. 

* * *

"Hey guys!" Izuku said, in all in adorable glory, their activities from earlier still stuck in his mind, but he pushed them back, he [wore](https://weheartit.com/entry/304628030) white converses, a grey no sleeve shirt with faded blue shorts, he had a spanish white thin sweater, and a choker and yin and yang necklace. 

The other people there had waved at them as Bakugo walked behind him, wearing a plaid shirt with black jeans, and black combat boots. He scowled as he saw his whole class plus three standing there. "Why such a long face, Bakago?" Hiromi asked, throwing an arm around Izuku, ruffling the green head of curls. 

"Don't call me that you bastard." Bakugo glared at the redheaded boy. 

"That's not such a nice word." Hiromi had smirked, putting up a peace sign. 

"Hey, Izuku has new hickeys." Daiki deadpanned, before going inside. 

"Wait really?" Arata questioned, paying close attention to the greenettes neck as he saw bite marks and new fresh red hickeys. "You guys fuck or something?" 

Izuku's face went completely red, and Bakugo looked the other way, grumbling. "Can't we just fucking go inside?!" Before stomping away. 

"Wait! You never answered the question!" Uraraka yelled, running after the blonde, inside the kareoke place. 

"Guys! Please don't pester him too much!" Izuku said, staying in his spot, before spotting a certain dual-haired boy. He smiled, before walking up to Shoto, "Hey, Shochan!" He exclaimed, taking the boy's arm and dragging him inside. 

"O-oh, Hello Izuku." The boy blushed, looking down at the greenette as he was dragged inside. 

He could see Yaoyorozu at he counter, talking to the person, and Bakugo angrily sitting in a seat. "Hey Momochan!" Izuku waved. 

"Hi, Izuku!" She smiled, moving away from her conversation, he came up the counter beside the girl, he was about at her chest below her shoulder, and the counter was just a bit higher than his neck, so he had attempted to pull himself up, but his hand slipped. 

After a good two minutes of him failing, and his classmates laughing and 'aww'ing in the background, he was picked up by Bakugo, who smirked down at him as he looked up pouting, the woman at the counter holding a hand to her mouth, "So cute..." she mumbled. 

Izuku cleared his throat as he looked up at her, "We would like your biggest room, please ma'am" he asked politely. 

"O-of c-course! That'll be XXX¥, please sir." She stuttered, typing something into her device, handing him a number. 

He had gone into his pocket and pulled out a couple of yen notes, handing them to the girl at the place, before he was being placed down, and he was back to skipping along. The rest of the class had followed behind him, still snickering. 

* * *

They had been chatting as soon as they had gotten to the room, but when they opened the door, they gawked at the size. "Okay! So! We are able to order drinks and some snacks if we choose to, from what I've researched about the place!" Izuku had exclaimed, him, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki, and Bakugo had all walked in like the room wasn't bigger than their fucking closet. 

"Wha- H-How?! This room is bigger than my freaking brain capacity!" Hiromi yelled. 

"That's such a surprise." Bakugo snorted, "You and Dunce face share the same brain cells." 

Izuku hit Bakugo's arm, "Tch!" The blonde grunted. 

"That's mean Kacchan." Izuku pouted. 

After a few moment they all were seated on the three couches, some sitting on the floor talking, Bakugo had Izuku seated in his lap and the others were so used to it by then that they didn't even bat an eye at it. "SO! Who wants to sing first!" Uraraka clasped her hands together. 

"I wanna! But I want to do a song with the Bakusquad!" Mina exclaimed. 

"The what-squad?" Bakugo glared at the three idiots that stood up, which were Kaminari, Sero, and Kirishima. 

"The Bakusquad! It's our self proclaimed name!" Kaminari smiled, putting a hand to his chin. 

Mina had grabbed the device off the table and ended up typing a song in, and when she stood up she had whispered something towards the three boys, before a [music](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=QSpKukEWYWM) started playing. "Wait a minute-" Arata mumbled. 

(Underlined and Italicized Is _Mina_

Italicized is _Kirishima_

Underlined is Kaminari

Bold and Underlined is **Sero**

All is Bold,Underlined and Italicized) 

  
_ "How many shrimps do you have to eat _  
_ Before you make your skin turn pink? _  
_ Eat too much and you'll get sick _  
_ Shrimps are pretty rich!  _

The teen shared a collective groan as a few of them had started laughing at how badly they sounded. 

**Nande aitsura wa pinku?**   
**Doubutsu-en de omou to pinku**   
**Tabemono de, sou nanda!**   
**Jitsu wa watashi wa tarako ga daisuki**   
**Purasu ebi kani tabeyo**   
**Pinku iro ni naru no**   
**Dakara minna chigau iro**   
**Ningen-de kanchigai**   
**Shiteru yo ne! **

Kaminari had started dancing along with the song, as Bakugo brought a hand to his face and Izuku giggled.   
  
_Black, white, green, or blue_  
_Show off your natural hue_  
_Flamingo-o-o-owoah_  
_If you're multicolored that's cool too_  
_You don't need to change_  
_It's boring being the same_  
_Flamingo-o-o-owoah_  
_You're pretty either way_

Tsuru no shippo shita ni mukatte magetera  
FURAMINGO  
Imi fumei dakedo omoshrioi deshou  
Niji iro ni somatte sekai  
Kyou mo chikyuu no doko kade  
Ebi wo mushamusha tabete  
Furamingo wa, pinku iro ni  
Somatte ikuze 1, 2, 3!  
  
_ **Black, white, green, or blue** _   
_ **Show off your natural hue** _   
_ **Flamingo-o-o-owoah** _   
_ **If you're multicolored that's cool too** _   
_ **You don't need to change** _   
_ **It's boring being the same** _   
_ **Flamingo-o-o-owoah** _   
_ **You're pretty either way** _   
  
_ **Flamingo** _   
  
_ **How many shrimps do you have to eat** _   
_ **Before you make your skin turn pink?** _   
_ **Eat too much and you'll get sick** _   
_ **Shrimps are pretty rich!** _   
  
_Green or blue_  
_Show off your natural hue_  
_Flamingo-o-o-owoah_  
_If you're multicolored that's cool too_  
_You don't need to change_  
_It's boring being the same_  
_Flamingo-o-o-owoah_  
_You're pretty either way_

Flamingo-o-o-owoah  
  
**Pink!**  
  
_ Flamingo-o-o-owoah _

As soon as the song had ended, the group bowed and sat back down in there selective seats, and they all shared a long laugh. "That was so bad!" Uraraka cried. 

"But it was fun to watch, kero." Tsu commented. 

"Then let's have Izuku sing us a song!" Mina exclaimed. 

"W-why m-me?" The greenette stuttered. 

"You have the best voice here, Izuku" Jirou answered for the class. 

"B-but! Can't I go last?" He pleaded. 

"Fine! After a couple of us go, it's your turn. But we get to choose a song for you." Toru put in. 

"So who is next?" Iida asked. 

"I'll go with Jiro!" Uraraka answered.

"I'm fine with that." Jiro nonchalantly agreed before she walked up to the microphones and [music](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=CY8E6N5Nzec) started playing in the background, and the class in a whole knew this song so they had all cheered. 

(Italicized is _Jiro_

Underlined is Uraraka

Bold is **Both**) 

**Ooooh-oh, ooooh-woh**  
**Ooooh-oh, ooooh-woh**

_You say you love me, I say you crazy_  
_We're nothing more than friends_  
_You're not my lover, more like a brother_  
_I known you since we were like ten, yeah_

Don't mess it up, talking that shit  
Only gonna push me away, that's it!  
When you say you love me, that make me crazy  
Here we go again

_Don't go look at me with that look in your eye_  
_You really ain't going away without a fight_  
_You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_  
_I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times_

**Haven't I made it obvious?**  
**Haven't I made it clear?**  
**Want me to spell it out for you?**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**  
**Haven't I made it obvious?**  
**Haven't I made it clear?**  
**Want me to spell it out for you?**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

Have you got no shame? You looking insane  
Turning up at my door  
It's two in the morning, the rain is pouring  
Haven't we been here before?

_Don't mess it up, talking that shit_  
_Only gonna push me away, that's it!_  
_Have you got no shame? You looking insane_  
_Here we go again_

So don't go look at me with that look in your eye  
You really ain't going away without a fight  
You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite  
I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times

**Haven't I made it obvious? (Haven't I made it?)**  
**Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I made it clear?)**  
**Want me to spell it out for you?**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**  
**Haven't I made it obvious?**  
**Haven't I made it clear? (Haven't I?)**  
**Want me to spell it out for you? (to spell it out for you?)**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**  
**That's how you f****** spell "friends"**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**  
**Get that shit inside your head**  
**No, no, yeah, uh, ahh**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**  
**We're just friends**

_So don't go look at me with that look in your eye_  
_You really ain't going nowhere without a fight_  
_You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite_  
_I've told you one, two, three, four, five, six thousand times_

**Haven't I made it obvious? (Have I not made it obvious?)**  
**Haven't I made it clear? (Yeah, I made it very clear)**  
**Want me to spell it out for you? (Yo)**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S (I said F-R-I-E-N-D-S)**  
**Haven't I made it obvious? (I made it very obvious)**  
**Haven't I made it clear? (I made it very clear)**  
**Want me to spell it out for you?**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**  
**F-R-I-E-N-D-S**

**Mmm, ooh, ooh, ooh**  
**Ah, ah-oh, ah-oh**

"That was so good, Urachan, Kyoka-san!" Izuku clapped. 

"You both have amazing voices" Yaoyorozu commented. 

Jiro blushed just a bit as she sat back next to the girl, Izuku, Uraraka, and Mina all shared a look as they saw the exchange of smiles between the two. "Who wants some drinks?" Asked Iida. 

"Wow Iida, were just kids, we can't drink yet!" Arata commented. 

"I didn't mean any alchohlic drinks, I meant kid friendly ones." Iida blushed a deep red, chopping the air with his weird hand motion. 

* * *

As they had gone through a few more people had sang, It was finally Izuku's turn to go, to which he nervously gulped as he slowly made his way towards the three girls who were calling him towards them. "We want you to sing..." Toru said into his ear to which he blushed a deep scarlet. 

"I-I can't sing that! That's way too... sexual.." he muttered the last bit. 

"C'mon Izuku! You promised we could choose the song! All you gotta do is sing and move your hips a little. Plus the clothes your wearing right now hug your curves so well!" Mina squealed. 

"Yeah! Please! Don't you want to see Bakugo's reaction?" Toru asked. 

"He'll probably want to bend you over-" Uraraka started before getting cut off by Izuku. 

"Fine! I'll do it! But don't think such vulgar things!" The greenette blushed. 

"Take off your sweater first." Uraka told him, basically ripping the clothing from Izuku's shoulders. 

"Alright, just start the music." He smiled a bit, walking onto the stage. 

The three girls smirked before [music](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1ClvtDpyH5Y) had started playing from the speakers. The class had all had shared a small collective gasp as they recognized the opening. And in a moment, Izuku had started to sing. 

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) love me, love me (yeah)_

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) love me, love me (yeah)_

After the first few lyrics of the song, Izuku had made eye contact with a blushing ash blonde, he let his smirk grow just a bit to the point it was noticable if you stared hard enough. He turned his back towards the blonde before rolling his hips. 

_Tonight, I'mma let you be the captain_  
_Tonight, I'mma let you do your thing, yeah_  
_Tonight, I'mma let you be a rider_  
_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up babe_

_Tonight, I'mma let it be fire_  
_Tonight, I'mma let you take me higher_  
_Tonight, baby we can get it on, yeah_  
_We can get it on, yeah_

"You alright there buddy? You look a little red." Kirishima teased his friend. 

"S-shut up, Shitty Hair!" Bakugo stammered, why did those extras have to choose this type of song for Izuku? And why is the greenette not even putting up a fight usually he would be a blushing mess! 

_Do you like it boy I wa-wa-want_  
_What you wa-wa-want_  
_Give it to me baby, like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want na, na-ah_

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) love me, love me (yeah)_

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) love me, love me (yeah)_

_Tonight, I'mma give it to you harder_  
_Tonight, I'mma turn your body out_  
_Relax, let me do it how I wanna_  
_If you got it, I need it and I'mma put it down_

_Buckle up, I'mma give it to you stronger_  
_Hands up, we can go a little longer_  
_Tonight, I'mma get a little crazy_  
_Get a little crazy, baby_

_Do you like it boy I wa-wa-want_  
_What you wa-wa-want_  
_Give it to me baby, like boom, boom, boom_  
_What I wa-wa-want is what you wa-wa-want na, na-ah_

Izuku at this point was walking off the stage, and had sat himself on Katsuki's lap, grinding down as he sang the next few verses, Bakugo was now officially strawberry red, he placed his hands on the greenettes hips. Why did he have so much confidence now? 

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) love me, love me (yeah)_

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) love me, love me (yeah)_

_I like the way you touch me there_  
_I like the way you pull my hair_  
_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking no, no_

_(Oh no) I like when you tell me (oh yeah) kiss me there_  
_I like when you tell me move it there_

_So giddy up, time to giddy up_  
_You say you're a rude boy, show me what you got now_

_Come here right now_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_  
_Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) love me, love me (yeah)_

_Come here rude boy, boy, can you get it up_  
_(Come here) Come here rude boy, boy, is you big enough_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) baby, baby (yeah)_  
_Take it, take it (yeah) love me, love me (yeah)_

_Love me, love me (love me, love me, love me, love me)_

_(Take-take it) Take it, take it, baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

_Love me, love me (yeah)_  
_Love me, love me (yeah)_  
_Love me, love me (yeah)_

_Take it, take it, baby, baby_  
_Take it, take it, love me, love me_

As soon as Izuku finished the song, the girls were cheering as some of the boys minus, Iida, Todoroki and Arata had nosebleeds. "You sneaky Angel." Katsuki muttered. 

"I didn't choose the song, Kat." Izuku told him back, not releasing eye contact until he was pulled into a kiss, ruby and emerald orbs shutting as he wrapped his arms around Bakugo's neck. 

"GET YOUR MANZ, IZU!" Yelled Uraraka. 

"YASSS!" Mina and Toru squealed. 

"No PDA!" Iida exclaimed. 

The two didn't listen, nor hear all the yelling going on around the room as Bakugo grinded up, making Izuku let out a small squeak from the motion. "Alright, that's enough! We don't want you two fucking like rabbits with all of us in the room." Daiki said, pulling Izuku up off Bakugo's lap, holding him by his shirt. 

"That's lewd." Izuku mumbled, turning his head the other way, a pink tint resting on his features. 

"Like you both weren't just dry humping eachother. Which one is more lewd, huh?" The male argued back. 

"Oi!" Bakugo grumbled. 

* * *

"Bye guys!" Izuku exclaimed, waving as he walked away from his friends, who all started going their own seperate ways until... 

Loud howls were heard as the ground had started to rumble. "What the?" Muttered Bakugo, before a dog head bad poked it's way through the ground, the hole eminating an orange glow. 

"Hades..." Izuku mumbled, and just like that, two other heads had poked through the ground, making the concrete break into half, civilians screamed as a three headed dog had jumped up, searching through the crowds. "Cerberus... KATSUKI! GET THE CLASS AND GET THE CIVILANS AWAY FROM HERE-!" As Izuku was speaking a claw had knocked him back, scratching his side, ripping his clothes as he was thrown into a building. 

"Izuku!" He heard his boyfriend yell. 

"Just get people away from the area!" He yelled back, groaning as he picking himself up out of the rubble. "Bad doggie." He said. 

This only enraged the hound as it had bounded forward, meeting a hit from the greenette. "I don't know if this goes along with animal cruelty." He muttered to himself. 

Heroes were not just arriving on scene as class 1-a were working on getting the bystanders away from the violence. "Young Midoriya?" Called All-Might as he landed at the scene, next came Death Arms and Kamui Woods.

"All-Might! You can't be here! It's not after you-" Izuku was cut off with Kamui pulling him back. 

"You shouldn't be fighting that thing kid. Leave that for the heroes." He spoke lowly, before walking away. 

Emerald Eyes widened as he saw Cerberus getting up from it's position, cars honked as it was thrown into them. "Wait! You'll be committing suicide if you try to take that thing on!" Izuku yelled, putting up a shield of fire in front of the three heroes, which seemed to do nothing as the dog had jumped through it, smacking all of the heroes away, even All-Might wasn't able to hold his ground... 

He winced as he ran forward, the pain his his side getting worse as he couldn't do anything about it, this dog was Cerberus as in "Hound of Hades", it was extremely powerful on it's own. Avoiding the paws, he ran up the hounds front leg, a sword appearing in his hand, before he through it at the dogs paw, earning a whine and a howl from the animal. 

He was hit on the leg and head as he rolled onto the concrete, his head bleeding immensely as did his shoulder, his clothes bloody as ever. His world went black. 

* * *

_ "What the heck?" Izuku mumbled, the room was dark, no light could be seen at all as h_ _e walked forward. "Hello!" He yelled, running in a direction. _

_"Hello!" Answered a voice, making the greenette feeze and turn towards the person who had said that, but he turned to see himself. _

_"W-who're you?" He asked, his voice shaky. _

_"I'm you. But I'll only be here for a moment. You have other powers, Izuku." The replica told him. _

_"What do you mean?" Izuku asked. _

_"Well, for one, if you listen to me, you will be able to control your elemental powers at the same time and you will inherit all the Titans powers, plus one of your own." _

_And just like that, the first and second generation of titans, were surrounding them. _

_Coeus, Titan of intelligence and farsight. _

_Crius, Titan of heavenly constellations_. 

_Cronus, Titan of time and the ages. _

_Hyperion, Titan of light._

_Iapetus, Titan of mortal life span. _

_Mnemosyne, Titaness of memory and remembrance. _

_Oceanus, Titan of all the salt water on earth. _

_Phoebe, Titaness of prophetic radiance. _

_Rhea, Titaness of fertillity and motherhood. _

_Tethys, Titaness of all the fresh water on earth. _

_Theia, Titaness of shining. _

_Themis, Titaness of divine law and order. _

_"What? How?" Izuku gaped, turning around to look at all of them together. _

_"Yup, believe it or not, these Titans and Titaness are willing to give you their powers _ _for the sake of stopping Hades. Will you accept?" His replica _ _spoke_ _ to him. "You will be granted the power of farsight, salt and fresh water movement, shine, re-memory, timeline, time tampering, space, and stronger use of your elemental quirks, plus look wise, you'll have a slight difference and younger look than you already do. Your own weapon will be crafted just for you."_

_Izuku was hesitant to say yes, but knowing himself, "I will be honored." The greenette smiled. "But why give them to me now?"_

_"You're going to need them."_

* * *

Noises traveled back to him as he could feel power surge throughout his bones, All-Might, Death Arms and Kamui Woods, were trying to take care of Cerberus not knowing that this was in fact, Hades Hound, he felt stronger as metal clinking resounded in his ears making him turn and look at the double sided spear, it was sparkling and had designs the color of a leaf in the spring weather. 

"Izuku!" the greenette turned towards the voice who had called his name, their tone screamed fright as he quickly got up, his body glowed, as the sky had begun to glitch, going from night to day, back and forth until he took a step forward, this created a huge crater. 

Grabbing the spear off the concrete, he saw how the heroes were knocked back into some of the cars, and that's when he finally made his move, the hound growled as he had gotten closer, moving faster than ever with his wings, he had spun his spear around, as if he knew exactly how to use it by just having it in his grasp. 

_"Strike it in the temple"_

The voice told him, so he did so, earning a howl of pain from the dog, as it began to lose it's balance, he saw it's blood leaking from that one spot his spear hit, and in a second the animal was gone, disappeared into dust. Without a word, he had flew back to the ground, placing his hands back onto the concrete as he fixed the pipe bursts and the cracked concrete.

As soon as he stood up, he held his spear out, and it disappeared into a bright light, but the glow on his body only died down to the point where it was just a bit noticeable. He looked down at his body that seemed just a bit more developed than before. He was genuinely confused.


	28. ~A Hero's Intern [Part 1]~

The greenette let out a sigh, he figured out just a bit of the new quirks he was given. "Izuku? Are you alright?" Katsuki came out to their backyard. 

"Yeah. I just... I need to get a hold of my new quirks. If I don't I might accidentally hurt someone." Midoriya replied. 

"Well, you still got the glow from yesterday. Do you know if it has anything to do with your new quirks?" Bakugo asked him. 

"No. I don't think so." Izuku muttered. 

"Do you know what quirks you were given?" The blonde pressed on. 

"My intelligence has boosted greatly, and farsight are two that I can use at my wil already. I can also control the seasons. From what I know and from what I was told, my elemental quirks have been heightened to a great degree... I can change the weather drastically with just a wave of my hand now. My strength, endurance, stamina have inhanced greatly." He started off. 

"What else?" Bakugo leaned against a tree. 

"I can now seperate salt water from fresh water when using my water manipulation. I can reverse objects, see into what will happen in the future on a certain object. My light manipulation quirk... I can now basically grab light and hold it in my palms. Rememory, Timeline, Space, Time-Tampering, and Shine, but I know there are some unamed powers that I wasn't warned about, like the ones I said before." He finished. 

"Well, look wise, you look like a glowing child. Like now, your face just looks really young, and that doesn't help with your height at all shorty." Bakugo ruffled his hair. 

"Oh yeah.." Izuku used origination to make a mirror appear in his hand. "I look like an elementary student while I'm in Highschool!" He pouted, looking up at Bakugo with puppy dog eyes. 

"You want to go get hot chocolate and some sweets?" Bakugo told him, crouching down to his height. 

"Mhmm." Izuku nodded his head. 

"Go get dressed, alright? Plus, I think your just a fun-sized angel." The blonde gave him a side smile. 

"Kacchannn!!" Izuku exclaimed, holding back a smile when he softly hit the boy. 

"Wow, nice to know you have complete control over your strength quirk." Bakugo stuck his tongue out at him to which Izuku did the same back. "C'mon. We'll relax today, but tommorow we have school, so just turn your phone off and just lay back." Bakugo gave a side smile to the greenette. 

"But what if one of our friends text or call us?" Izuku asked. 

"We'll deal with them tommorow." He concluded. 

"Alright!" He agreed, a huge grin plastered onto his starry cheeks. 

* * *

His eyes cracked open at the blaring sound of their alarm. Ruby orbs glared drowsily at the neon red numbers, before he moved his arm away from the smaller waist, to hit the button on the clock. 

Izuku's soft snores were the only sound in the room as he lay beside the warmer body. 

"Izuku." He whispered quietly, shaking the greenette's shoulder slighty. 

The boy stirred, but he didn't wake up. 

Katsuki smiled gently down at the boy next to him, curled up to his side, before placing a kiss on his head and getting out of bed to reset the alarm. He decided to take a shower instead of waking his angel up, so he made his way to the bathroom. 

He rejuvenated in the warmth of the steamy sprinkle as it ran down his body. Casting a shiny glare on his pale form. His ruby eyes were sharp and often held a hidden warning as to not get too close to him, or his lover, but now they seemed soft as his muscles relaxed throughout his bulky frame. 

Bakugo ran a hand through his suppressed ash blonde spikes, making sure to get the dirt from the previous day washed away, before flinching a bit after hearing a thud from their room, following with an "owww!"

He began to cackle after realizing Izuku had just fallen off the bed. "It's not funny!" Came the voice right outside the door before the small greenette had opened the door, with puffed out cheeks and a tiny tears pooling at his eyes. 

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked him, as he began to get undressed. 

Izuku didn't answer him, just hopped into the shower, immediately his curls were flattened from the downpour. Bakugo looked down at him, hovering over his short frame. "What is it?" He asked. 

"It's Mokuyōbi*, right?" Izuku asked him, grabbing his loofa and a bar of soap. 

"Yeah. We gotta go back to hell." Bakugo joked. 

"I ignored our friends yesterday, after turning my notifications off. I have no idea if they wanted to talk about what happened two days ago with the dog and the new quirks I had gained from it but maybe they think I'm just weird and odd, or what if they think I'll hurt them because I have new quirks and things like that now. What if-" Izuku's rambling got cut off as Katsuki softly kissed his lips. 

"It's fine. All you have to do is explain and they'll understand. Alright?" He reasured, leaning down to look Izuku right in the eyes. 

Midoriya nodded his head, and Bakugo held a hand on his shoulder, gently massaging the muscle before he walked out of the shower, Izuku sat on the wooden bench in the glass walls, letting out a sigh. 

"Hurry out, Angel. School starts in an hour." Bakugo said. 

* * *

Bakugo could literally see Izuku vibrating, and he was still glowing. "Have you figured out if you could like, I don't know... turn your glow off?" He broke the silence as they walked down the sidewalk. 

"I don't think I can... I had tried multiple times, but the light only either got dimmer or brighter, so this as you see now is the dimmest setting" Izuku answered him. 

"So I have a glowing fiancé now, huh?" Bakugo laughed. 

"F-fiaancé?" Izuku's voice went up a pitch as his face went completely red. 

"Yeah. I actually never thought about it. But, you kind of are y'know? I promised to marry you when we're older, so that's basically means were engaged." Katsuki gave him a side smile, entertwining their fingers, feeling the cold metal of the rings. 

"You seem really happy today, Katsuki." Izuku put in. 

"Really? I don't think so." Katsuki answered him. 

They reached U.A in at least ten minutes after, some of the students gave them weird looks - more like Izuku, but Bakugo is the only one to pay attention - as they walked through the gates, they didn't see any of their classmates yet, but Izuku did see a familiar head of indigo hair. 

"Toshi-chan!" The greenette shouted, waving a hand as he weaved through the small crowd of students. The boy in question had completely froze for a split second before turning around as he saw Izuku jog up to him. 

"Hello, Izuku." He waved towards the boy, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck as his body was tense and stiff. 

The greenette had immediately wrapped his arms around the boys body as he reached him - a hug. Bakugo didn't like the fact that his lover was hugging another guy, even if it was platonically. 

"I haven't spoken to you since the Sports Festival." Izuku told him, walking beside the boy. 

"Yeah, I guess so. We all did have a two day break after the Sports Festival." He heaved out a sigh. "You seem to be... quite... vibrant today?" Shinso looked him up an down. "I saw on the news what happened with you and that dog. Are you alright?" 

"He is perfectly fine." Bakugo spoke up, grimacing. 

"Kacchan? What's wrong with you?" Izuku asked him, walking backwards. 

"Nothing Angel, I'm fine." His carmine eyes softening as he looked into perfectly round clover orbs. 

He could see in the corner of his eye as Shinso stared at him intensely with a heavy look of annoyance. The venom doe-eyed boy looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. "Okie-Dokie!" He exclaimed, before going back into conversation with Hitoshi. 

Other people gave them looks as they made their way down the hallways, "I have to go this way, see ya." Shinso said nervously before walking the opposite direction. 

"Bye, Toshi-chan!" Izuku waved excitedly. 

Izuku had immediately turned into a cat, making Bakugo flinch a bit at the sudden green animal at his feet, "I forgot you could do that." He said, picking the feline up before making his way down the hallways with Izuku in his arms, this time the feline had white wings on his back. 

Izuku purred. 

God that was so cute. 

He made it to class 1-A in a matter of minutes as he stopped at the door. He opened it a second later, not even hesitating to walk inside as all the chatter quieted down. 

"Bakugo!" His friends exclaimed. 

"Where were you yesterday? I tried calling you and texting you but you wouldn't answer." Kirishima's voice rang out throughout the students, "Neither did Izuku." 

"Can I not have a day of fucking peace, Shitty Hair?" The blonde angrily grumbled. 

"Speaking of which, where is Izuku?" Uraraka spoke up. 

"Right here." Bakugo answered, placing the cat onto his desk. 

"Bakugo. Are you okay? That's definetly a cat with wings." Kaminari said, getting a smack upside the head by Jiro. 

"Exactly. What type of cat has wings?" She asked him. 

"Don't freak out when you see him." Bakugo told them, just before Izuku changed back to normal, and there they didn't see their friend... 

No, they saw... 

A glowing,blushing... child. 

"Awww!!!!!" Toru squealed. 

The greenette visible reddened to a higher extenet as he hid his face in his hands. "Wow Izuku! You seem to be very bright! Mind helping with my work?" Kaminari made a pun. 

"Dude... no..." Sero told him, facepalming. 

"Did you do some facecare? Because your skin is sure looking bright!" Mina put in.

"Oh my god." Kirishima did the same motion as Sero. 

"It is disrespectful to make fun of a classmate!" Iids exclaimed, chooping the air. 

"Ten-chan. It's fine." Izuku told him. 

"Ten-chan?" Iida stuttered. 

"I hope you don't mind the nickname!" Izuku placed his hands together in his lap. 

"Not at all." The bluenette straigtened up in a matter of seconds pushing his glasses up. 

"If your done gaping at Midoriya, could we get on with the lesson." Aizawa said, walking into the class as his students immediately went to their own seats. 

It was silent for a moment, before their teacher cleared his throat. "Today's Hero Informatics period will not be taught by me. Actually, starting off, is the nominates of Hero Agencies with your interships coming up." He explained, pulling up a projectored photo on the board. 

"This year's nominates on the other hand, are more spread out than before." He said, "and I would just like to say, even though some of you all are not visibly seen on the list, you will still be doing interships." 

At the bottom of the list was Sero with fourteen, but at the top was Izuku... five-thousand. "Midoriya has so many!" Mineta exclaimed, standing on his chair. 

"Not to mention Bakugo and Todoroki." Toru spoke up. 

"I was getting to that as to why so many of them nominated Midoriya. While all of you have the majority of Japanese agencies, Midoriya has a majority of 3,000 America and Other countries. The festival had been aired all around the world this year thanks to Principal Nezu's word. Specifically, have you heard of the Avengers?" He continued. 

Everyone perked up at the comment. "Sir! Isn't that the number one agency in America?" Uraraka asked. 

"Doctor Strange. One of the heroes from the agency. Along with Captain America, IronMan, Black Panter, The Hulk, And Black Widow, want you at the agency." He looked over to the greenette, who was looking surprised and dazed. "That is only if you want to, and if you are given permission to go from Mr. Midoriya." He said, "now, for your-"he was cut off by a certain R-rated Heroine. 

"Hero Names!" She exclaimed, bursting through the doors. "Which will stick with you throughout your careers, so choose wisely!" She continued. 

Nemuri Kayama. 

Midnight. The 18+ only heroine. 

Tsuyu slapped Mineta in the back of the head as he drooled. 

"Your hero name will describe you, it will be what your adressed as later on. You want to make it perfect. You will have a chance to change them as these right now are your unoffical names. So choose wisely as you may stick with it." The woman raised her whip up, a huge grin plastered on her features. 

They were all given a board to write their choices on. Some may have not had a clue on what they would use, but some did, Izuku was part of that group of having no clue whatsoever. He didn't know what would really describe him, he's not that interesting.

It was silent for the most part, with the noises of scribbling going around the classroom. He grimaced at the blank space on his desk. He didn't notice the way Bakugo glanced at him every few seconds. 

"Starting with seat number 1, Aoyama! The stage is yours!" The woman exclaimed, stepping off to the side. 

The blonde boy had gracefully got up and walked over to the stand to reveal his choice, his smiles bright on his pale features. "Shining Hero: I can not stop twinkling." He held his board up, "Meaning! You cannot stop my sparkles!" He exaggerated. 

Kayama immediately started to fix up his name, "If you take out the 'I' and put in 'can't' instead of 'can not'." She explained, showing the board back to reveal, "I can't stop twinkling" 

Mina was next as her bubblegum hair bounced along with her steps. "Alien Queen!" She exclaimed, turning her board over with a huge side smile. 

"Like that monster with acidic blood? I don't think so." Midnight told her, watching her student walk back to her seat with a slight sulk on her features. 

"I've had this in mind since Middle School, Rainy Season Hero: Froppy!" You could see Tsu was happy about the name she chose for herself. 

"So cute!" The woman cooed. 

"Sturdy Hero: Red Riot!" 

"Like Chivalrous Hero: Crimson Riot?" Midnight asked him. 

"Yes. He's the exact image of someone I want to be." Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Hearing Hero: Earphone Jack." Jiro smiled as she told them her name, it seems she just made fun of Kaminari. 

"That's good!" 

"Tentacle Hero: Tentacole." 

"It's like tentacle with some octopus thrown in!" 

"Taping Hero: Cellophane." 

"Nice and simple! That's important!" 

"Martial Arts Hero: Tailman." 

"Your name reflects your body!" 

"Sweets Hero: Sugarman." 

"So sweet!" Their teacher squealed, earning a small look from Aizawa. 

"Pinky!" Mina threw her fist in the air at her new name. 

"Peachy pink complexion!" 

"Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt! Combining lightning bolt with charge!" 

"Oh, I feel tingly!" 

"Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!" 

"That's great!" 

"I hope I will not bring shame to this name. Everything Hero: Creati!" 

"Creative!" 

"Shoto." 

"Your name? Is that okay?" Midnight asked the icyhot boy. 

"Yeah." The boy answered blankly. 

"Jet-black Hero: Tsukuyomi." 

"God of the night!" 

"Fresh-Picked Hero: Grape Juice!" Mineta's head could barely be seen above the stand. 

"Pop and kitschy!" 

Koda's didn't speak, but once he held up his board it read, 'Petting Hero: Anima.' 

"Okay!" Midnight say, holding up a thumb. 

"King Explosion Murder." Bakugo growled. 

"Kacchan! No!" 

"Bakugo. You probably shouldn't use that." She told him. 

"Why not!?" 

"You should be Exposion Boy!" Kaminari exclaimed. 

"Shut it Dunce Face!" 

"Uravity!" Uraraka had a slightly much more noticable tint as she held up her board. 

"Sounds stylish!" 

Time had passed slowly, it seemed everything was moving by smoothly at a good pace. "All that is left is Bakugo who needs to rethink his, Iida, and Midoriya, correct?" She said. 

"Oi, Izuku." Bakugo turned around in his seat, gaining a few peoples attention as he told the greenette something, to which he blushed. 

"I can't use that." He told the blonde. 

"It suits you. Just consider it while stiff ass go." He gave the biy a slight smile. 

Iida stared at his board, his brother wanted him to make sure that his name went on. The hero "Ingenium" could stick with the people of today for a while until he is ready, to give it up. But he couldn't... his brother would continue his work... wouldn't he? 

"Tenya." The board read as he held it up. 

"You're using your first name aswell?" 

"Midoriya, you ready?" 

The greenette perked up a bit at his name, as he glanced at Bakugo wad was doing the same, aswell as scribbling some stuff down. "Yes." He smiled gently. 

"The Celestial Hero: Emerald Angel." He said, giving them a bright white smile, seeming as if the sun was actually behind him this time as his body glowed just a bit brighter thanks to his emotions. 

Bakugo looked at him softly. 

"That's really good, but why that?" 

"Katsuki knew I was having trouble picking a name. And in the end, I think that it was actually really nice. I like it." He told her.

In the end, they had gotten their papers for internships. And everything was finally beggining. 

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea travel to America for Hero Internships, he already knows English and Greek perfectly well, Katsuki may not like the idea but that's not stopping him from going. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thursday → 木曜日, Mokuyōbi (Day of wood)


	29. ~A Hero's Intern [Part 2]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a REALLY SHORT CHAPTER!  
I'M SORRYYYY

** _ New York City...  _ **

Your Friendly Neighboorhood Spiderman. 

Also known as Peter Parker, a simple guy with spider-like abilities for a quirk. Most kids his age had quirks, and of course there were a bunch of agencies there in the US. But, people only became heroes through actually heading over to the agency and being accepted in. 

He got into the Avengers Agency through recommendation from _the _Tony Stark, amazing inventor, and intelligent no less.

Of course, he's already doing Hero work, but it's only under a mask, nobody _knows _who spiderman is... unless you count his best friend Ned Leeds. 

Ned was a simple guy, he hadn't gotten a quirk as a kid, but it wasn't like being quirkless wasn't something big there in the US, a lot of people were quirkless and nobody acted as though it was a bad thing.

But even Flash got a quirk, it was a small speed enhancer, but he was still a jerk. 

The doorbell rang, snapping him out of his daydream as he stood up out of his bed. His Aunt had already left for shopping, so he was along at home. 

His brunette hair bouncing from the movement as he checked his phone, beggining to walk out of the room. Apparently he had gotten a message that he had completely missed, from Happy. 

Looking out the window, he saw his friend which he had immediately opened the door to. 

"Hey, Ned." He greeted the boy, bringing a hand to scratch the back of his head, a nervous tick. 

"I've been ringing the doorbell for the past few minutes, man. Is there something the matter?" The dark-haired male asked him. 

"Look, Happy said he's picking me up. I don't understand why though, I shouldn't have to go to my internship today." He explained, holding his cell to Ned's face, they both had walked inside and sat down in the living room. 

"Well, if you're doing spiderman work today, I'll meet you after." His friend told him, and just as he did, a car horn beeped from just in front of his home. 

They both looked up and outside to see a black car, that must've been Happy. "I'll see you later, Ned." Peter explained, leading the other boy out of his house after grabbing his bag, locking the door behind him as he jogged away. 

"See you!" 

As he made it to the car door, he immediately saw the familiar face of Happy Hogan, letting a small smile grace his features as he opened it and jumped in. 

"Hey, Happy. What's up?" He layed back in the seat, hands folded behind his head. 

"Mr. Stark asked me to pick you up on the way to the airport." Happy answered, turning around in his seat to speak to the kid. 

"Why're you going to the airport anyways?" Peter asked him. 

"You'll be having a new highschool buddy." 

* * *

They made it to the big white building, full of citizens all walking in and out to meet loved ones or go on a trip. He felt uneasy as he was extremely nervous. 

He was meeting another teen his age that wasn't Ned. 

He was such an socially awkward guy, he doesn't know if he can handle meeting them. Well, they must've been at least his age, right? 

He just barely noticed it when Happy had gotten out of the car, "I'll be back. Just make sure not to really, I don't know, freak out when you see him." The male told him, before walking away in a hurry. 

And he was left in silence, in a parking lot, alone. 

That was unnerving, and why did the car feel so stuffy? 

Opening the window to let in fresh air, he immediately heard the voices around the lot. Taking out his phone and earbuds, he plugged them in, muting the sound around him as he turned his music all the way up. 

Opening up his contacts, the brunette pressed on the one that read 'Aunt May'. He forgot to tell her that he wouldn't be home until later. 

'Hey Aunt May, I'll won't be home until later. I'm at my internship.' Was what he texted her, just a simple, brief text, that he immediately got a reply to. 

'Don't be late, Peter. I'll be waiting at home with dinner. 😄👍' She texted back, the brunette boy chuckling at the emoticons.

So then, instead if paying attention to his surroundings, he played games on his device. 

It was at least twenty minutes later that voices could be heard outside, one familiar, while the other unrecognizable. So, picking his head up, he saw Happy... and... a really... adorable... glowing.... child. Like those children in TV Shows that you can't help to call cute...

"Who..." he muttered, watching as Happy carried a suitcase, while the boy held a metal case in his hand with a backpack on his back. They were looking down, so he could just barely see their features, but their hair was viridian unruly curls. 

They both walked over to the trunk placing their items in, before heading over to the other side of the car, just opposite of him. It was opened and a head popped into view... and so did sparkling white wings. 

"Um... Hi!" They greeted, and as awkward as he was, he lifted his hand to give a small wave. 

"H-hello?" 

* * *

**Japan: Mustafu..._~17 Hours Beforehand~_**

"You're not really planning on going, right?" The blonde boy asked the greenette, who sat on the bed unmoving, his fingers folded neatly in his lap as his eyes were trained on the comforter.

"I am, Katsuki. I turned in my slip on Friday, I'm sorry I've put it off until now but I knew you were going to convince me to stay." Izuku answered him, scarcely glancing at him before immediately looking down after getting a look of the blonde's pained expression.

"Izuku I understand why you _want_ to go, but why didn't you just warn me beforehand?! Were you planning on just walking out without a word of goodbye and expect me to ask you parents where you disappeared of to?! You can make your own choices but you can't just do that, Izu!" Katsuki exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air exasperated.

"No! I wasn't planning on doing that! I meant to tell you yesterday but I never found the moment to, Kat! I'm sorry about that, I really am, and I know for a fact that it was a bad idea to bring it up now!" Izuku threw his body back onto the bed, his hands flying over to cover his features.

"Why is that?" The blonde male asked him, watching as Izuku shifted a bit, but kept quiet.

"Izuku. Answer me." He told him, crossing his arms.

"I leave in an hour and a half." The greenette muttered, but Katsuki heard it clear as day.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN AN HOUR AND A HALF?! Internships don't start until Monday!" Katsuki yelled, making Izuku flinch.

"I know that! Mr. Aizawa told me I should leave a day before because by the time I arrive it'll be 4am over here while 2pm over there!" Izuku explained.

"So you're leaving at 1:30? Do you have your things packed?" Katsuki asked him. 

"Yes, I put my suitcase under the bed, including my hero suit." The greenette answered. 

Katsuki stared at him for a while, contemplating... before speaking. "Well, that doesn't even leave me a chance to convince you otherwise. Are you going to go get ready now?" Katsuki asked him. "I'll go with you to the airport." He told the greenette. 

"Yeah... thank you Kat." Izuku stood up, placing a hand on Katsuki's cheek to give him a soft kiss to the head, the blonde leaned into the touch willingly. 

And Katsuki watched Izuku's back as he walkes off into the bathroom. 

* * *

They arrived at the aiport, twenty minutes before Izuku's flight was supposed to arrive. The boy wore a royal blue sweater with his back exposed, high-waisted shorts that covered his stomach a bit, along with white converses. 

Katsuki, who had his arm wrapped around the boy's waist, wore a simple black sweatshirt with a skull on the front, along with jeans and black sneakers. 

Some people gave themthem looks as they passed the couple, some amazed, few looked disgusted in actuality. A lot of people even came over to them after recognizing them from the sports festival. 

Girls looked at Katsuki like a prize, while boys looked over to Izuku like a piece of meat as they walked over to the food court. The airport was pretty big, it was one of the major ports in Japan. 

"You should eat before you get on the plane, your ticket was already provided for you, yes?" Katsuki asked him, sitting down at a table, Izuku's bags sitting next to him. 

"Yeah. Apparently the agency had already pre-paid for my tickets. I'll be back a day before you all, so I'll meet you back at home." Izuku smiled, tilting his head to rest on his shoulder. 

"Then I guess your all set?" Katsuki asked him. 

"I guess so."


	30. ~A Hero's Intern [Part 3]~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will actually be pretty brief, so don't expect too much!  
Also, Izuku will be working on his hero costume.  
At least 8 paragraphs per explanation... safe for the first one.  
Izuku only gets 6 days since by the time he gets home it'll be at least 8pm? 9pm when he get's home.

"Did he shrink?... or did the camera's make him look taller?" Asked a male voice, who was walking around the short greenette boy, inspecting him, he stopped when he got around to his wings. 

"Tony, don't tease the boy." Scolded a female voice, who stood with her arms crossed. 

"Tony is correct. He is a tiny one." Said a deep male voice, who stood with a hammer in his hand. 

Izuku looked around at the people in front of him, these were the heroes? 

So... cool! 

"Thor...?" He said in question, almost mumbling. 

"You know his name? Look Thor you have a fan." Commented a blonde male. 

"Oh! I apologize, I know of him because of certain... rationale." Izuku said quite slowly. 

Thor rose an eyebrow at that. 

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Izuku Midoriya, your new intern." He greeted, a big smile on his features as Peter stood next to him. 

"Hey Mr. Stark!" Peter waved. 

The brunette male was Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man around the state, and around their country. He was an amazing Inventor as well as the main man of Stark Industry. He wore a simple suit, now apart of the Avengers Agency at forty-eight. 

"Hey Kid. Happy, good job with picking them both up. I'm guessing that you both have become friends already, yes?" He asked the two, who shared a look. 

"Yep. He's pretty nice." Peter answered for the both of them. 

"Great! Now let's get the greetings done, then comes what you'll be doing with us this next week." Tony explained, motioning towards the others behind him. 

"Tony Stark, my hero alias is Iron Man. I'm quirkless but I fight crime with my tech." He explained. 

"Natasha Romanova, my hero alias is Black Widow. My quirks are enhanced senses and abilities." She stepped forward, her hair a red color, short and curled, Natasha put her hand out in a greeting, and Izuku took it to shake. 

"Nice to meet you." He smiled at her. 

"Nice to know someone else also has wings." Said a dark-skinned male who stepped forward. "Samuel Wilson, my hero alias is Falcon. My quirks are high intelligence and enhanced strength, plus my mutation of these wings you see here." His wings were dark, a inky black to be honest. He seemed to be wearing a suit of metal armor around his body, plus goggles. 

Izuku gave him the same greeting. 

"Steve Rogers, my hero alias is Captain America, My quirk is artificially enhanced physiology." The taller dirty-blonde male shook his hand, giving him a small side smile as he looked down at the boy. 

"Thor. God of Thunder" Was all he got from his great-grandfather.... well the other man didn't know it, he probably didn't know a thing about Izuku yet, just his parents. 

He nodded at that. 

"Wanda Maximoff. I have multiple physic powers. My hero alias is Scarlet Witch." Came the voice of a dark redheaded woman, who had crouched down in front of him. 

"Hello!" He smiled brightly. 

"You see Tony, he may be extremely short but he's adorable." She chuckled a bit as she pat his head. 

"Vision is inside. But my name is Bruce Banner, my hero alias is The Hulk. My quirk is Transformation, which then gives me superhuman abilities." Said male with dark hair, who stepped forward to shake his hand. 

"Clinton Barton. My alias is Hawkeye, I am quirkless so I use weapons instead." Said the short dirty-blonde male. 

"I guess I'll say who I am. I'm an intern just like you, but I'm already doing Hero work. My alias is Spiderman, my quirk is spider which gives me enhanced abilities, as well as sticking to walls." Peter put in, after evryone was introduced. 

"Good. Now there are a couple of other guys, like Strange and T'Challa. But you'll meet them later on." Tony explained, clasping his hands together. 

"Starting off, you'll be working with one or two of us a day. Starting off with Natasha and Rogers working in your reflexes and everything. But today, we'll get you settled in the guest room and you'll be able to explore New York City." Tony concluded. 

* * *

_New York City, Extra Day! _

_Explore_

After changing and getting droven out, Izuku and Peter were dropped off at the mall, where the brunette and greenette were supposed to be meeting another. 

"Do you have any money?" Peter asked him, as they walked into a starbucks. 

"Yeah actually, I had made sure to stock up on american dollars at the airport." Izuku answered, sitting at a table after getting thier orders taken. Just after he said those words, his phone rang. 

"Oh-" he exclaimed, mildly surprised as he taken the device out of his jean pocket. "I-it's Kacchan... but it's way too early in the morning for him to be calling, it's 5 am in Japan." Izuku mumbled to himself. 

"Who's _Kacchan_?" Peter asked him, raising an eyebrow. 

"Here, hold on." Izuku answered it, "_Hello Kacchan!_" He said in Japanese, to which Peter looked confused for a moment. 

"_Thank God, I forgot you left and had thought you ran away or something when I woke up with the other side of the bed empty._" Katsuki sighed, relieved. 

"_Silly Kacchan. I'm with one of the heroes in America right now. You want to meet him?_" Izuku asked him, to which Katsuki's features twisted into one of displeasure. 

"_Him? Who is this guy, and why are you with him?_" Katsuki growled out. 

"_His name is Peter Parker_, _he's our age though._" Peter had heard his name and had perked up a bit. 

"_Can you show me him?" _Katsuki asked. 

Izuku nodded before turning the camera, and there Peter was met with the ruby-eyed glare from a spikey-blonde haired boy, his face held a serious scowl as he almost flinched at the look he was getting. The boy didnt have a shirt on and looked to be drying his hair with a towel. 

"Say hello to Katsuki." Izuku smiled widely. 

"H-hi." Peter waved, Katsuki didn't return the greeting and just stared at him, analyzing him. Izuku heard the silence from the other side of the phone and twisted his ring a bit. 

"Hey." The blonde spoke in english as he said it, making Izuku's smile brighten. 

"Peter, this is my... boyfriend, lover, fiance, whatever you want to call him." Izuku smiled. 

"_What?_" Katsuki asked him. 

"_What should I introduce you as- you know what nevermind. Kacchan, I'll see you tonight? That's the morning for you, yes?_" Izuku said. 

"_I'll still be in school by then. And so... just call me at the same time tommorow." _The blonde answered him. 

"_Alright. Bye Kacchan! Love you!_" Izuku waved into the camera. 

"_Love you too._" Katsuki replied, before hanging up. 

They were both silent for a moment. Until Peter spoke up. 

"Fiance? You mean like he proposed to you? Aren't you both years from being able to be legally married?" Peter asked him. 

"Well actually. We're promised, betrothed you could say. See?" Izuku held up the ring that was given to him by the blonde. 

"Promise rings? I'm guessing he has the other one?" Peter inspected it, paying most attention to the red and green gem. 

"Yeah..." Izuku mumbled, holding back a grin. 

"Hey, Peter! I got your text- woah-" came the loud voice from behind the brunette. 

Peter turned to be met with the dark eyes of his friend, staring at the greenette with widened eyes. "Hello!" Izuku waved, smiling again fot the fifteenth time that day. 

"P-peter... w-who is t-this? And... damn... why are they so short?" Ned asked his friend. 

"I'm not that short!" Izuku defended. "Plus, I'm still growing!" 

"You're short." Ned deadpanned. 

And that was the beginning of a friendship. 

A brief one at least... 

Maybe. 

Throughout the day the group of friends went from store to store, Izuku even buying some souvenirs for Katsuki, one of them was a locket, the shape of a heart, one piece was for himself, while the other was for him. 

As he personalised it as the store, he picked a photo of him and Katsuki side by side, he would get the one with the blonde inside if it while Bakugo would get one of the greenette. 

He got teased for it. 

* * *

_Day One: Reflex Training_

_Natasha and Rogers_

"Alright then, now that your internship has officially started, we'll be starting on your first training." Natasha clasped her hands together, "by the end of today, you'll be able to spar with me and Steve and win." She explained. 

The greenette nodded, fiddling with his T-shirt. Like the other two adults, he word training clothes, a regular T-Shirt and some leggings, Steve was wearing sweatpants unlike the other two. 

His leggings though, may have shrunk a bit just so that they went at least three centimeters up since he wore them. He didn't think much of it though. 

"So, we'll first be working with your speed, agility and durability." Steve told him. "We'll set a timer, 10 laps around the agency. Jogging speed."he said.

"Right!" Izuku grinned widely. 

"Are you sure you want to do 10? It's still the first day of training and you shouldn't work your body that hard until the third day at least." Natasha asked him, only making sure.

She didn't want to push the kid and have him slack off during the rest of the week. 

"I'm fine. And if your worried about it, my quirks include enhancement of my skills. But I won't use it at the moment." Izuku reassured. 

"You sure that's a good idea?" Steve asked. 

"Yep." Izuku gave a thumbs up. 

"Alright then. On your mark, get ready... go!" Natasha rose her hand, and then, Izuku took off. 

He probably could have gone faster, but Steve did say jogging speed. 

He came back around in twenty seconds, "Lap 1!" She yelled. 

They stood their for another moment, before Izuku came back around again, fifteen seconds that time. "Lap 2!" 

And it went on like that, twenty seconds the third lap, fifteen the fourth. 

Fifth lap, fifteen. 

Sixth lap, fifteen. 

Seventh lap, fourteen. 

Eighth lap, sixteen. 

Ninth lap, thirteen. 

Tenth lap, fifteen. 

"That was... 2.63 minutes... for 10 laps." Natasha said, mildly surprised. 

"Wow. Nice to know the kid has speed, but didn't I say to jog? And I thought you said you weren't going to use your quirk." Steve scolded, walking forward. 

"I did, and I didn't." Izuku answered, whiping a drop of sweat from his forehead. 

"Well, which one is which?" Steve asked him, stopping right in front of the greenette. 

"I jogged. I never used my quirk." Izuku explained, crossing his arms. 

He could see the male's sky blue eyes widened just a bit as he looked at him like he was mad for a second, before his face turned into a mad grin. "Good. Good. Guess we can move onto 20 laps, running pace." Steve said, clapping his hands. "Let's get going!" 

And in the end, Izuku made it in just a half of his time, 1.32 minutes. 

"Good Job!" Natasha smiled. 

"Yay!" Izuku squealed, jumping up and down. 

It was still early, at least ten in the morning they had hours of work left. 

And they weren't going to waste it. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

"Up! Down!" Steve clapped his hands as he watched the greenette's movements. 

"I know you were in the military and everything, but... he's 15." Natasha smirked as she watched the blonde put his arms across his chest, crossed together as he looked at her. 

"Up! Down!" He yelled again. 

Followed, his arms straightening as he went up, and bending as he went back down, his wings flexing with him. 

"Up! Down!" 

Natasha only shook her head and let out a smile. 

"Up! Down! Are you getting tired yet?" Steve asked. 

"No Mr. Rogers!" Izuku replied. 

"Thats good. Up! Hold it there!" 

And Izuku stayed in his up position. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

Throughout that whole day, they worked with Izuku's senses, blindfolding him, seeing what he would be able to move and maneuver. 

Seeing how fast he'll react. 

They worked with bounding off of walls, testing his agility. 

And at he end of their first training session, Izuku had beat Natasha and Steve in a two on one fight in less than three minutes. 

"We just got one-upped by a kid... this is dissapointing." Natasha laughed, breathing heavily while Izuku was bouncing around while on the phone. 

"And he's only 15.." Steve laughed loudly. 

* * *

_ Day Two: Flight Training _

_ James and Samuel  _

"I know we haven't met yet, but the names James Rhodes. My hero alias is War Machine. I'm quirkless, but I use the tech made from Mr. Stark. I'll be helping with your training for today." The dark-skinned male told him, shaking his hand as Samuel had come forward. 

"Yep! Rhodey here will be included in your Flight Training! Today, we'll be working with your wings. Testing first how you can maneuver in the air and how fast you can react. But we have all day for this, so we'll see what'll happen after." Samuel explained clasping his calloused hands together. 

"Yes sir." Izuku saluted, before lifting up into the air along with Sam. 

"I want you to maneuver around the trees over there and back, I will time you." He motioned with his hands around the field. 

"I'm going to have him," Sam pointed over his shoulder at the male behind him, "Shoot at you as you get to your fifth lap." He smirked, a wide one with sharp eyes 

"A-are you sure that's a good idea?" James tried to reason. 

"Yep!" Sam clapped. 

"Alright then!" Izuku smiled. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

Througout that day, they worked on Izuku's air combat and flight skills, which ended up with Izuku being able to dodge things mid air better then before, reaction time in the air had boosted up aswell. 

At some point, he had gotten hit by Samuel and theh had fret about his health and safety after that, but Izuku reassured them both after healing himself. 

He used his air manipulation quirk a lot, flinging objects away from the testing dummies and himself. 

* * *

_Day Three: Quirk Training_

_Wanda and Stephen_

"Who is this?" Izuku asked the redheaded woman. 

"I'm Doctor Stephen Strange, I'll be helping out with your quirk training along with Scarlet Witch. I guess you could say I'm quirkless with special abilities." The brunette explained. 

"Nice to meet you!" Izuku put his hand out to shake, a smile settling on his freckled face. 

"Same to you." Stephen took his hand and gave a simple shake. 

"Now that you have both met, let's get your third day started. We'll be working in control of your quirks, along with strengthening them. In the report I had gotten just yesterday, you have obtained a few quirks since you first... few. Do you have any control over them?" She asked him. 

"Not much... but I can do this so far with my new quirks." He told her before raising his hand up, and swiping it to the side, and a gust of wind hit both the adults. 

As it died down, Wanda spoke. "Thank you.. so much for that... demonstration." She let out a breathy laugh. 

"I can see, you haven't much control over your glowing skin." Stephen did a once over on him. 

"No, no, I do.. this is as low as I can get the glow to go." Izuku chuckled. 

"Well alright then... let's figure out what else you can do." Wanda walked down the hallway. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

Throughout their day, Izuku had worked mostly with the help of Stephen on his quirks relating to time, along with his other quirks with Wanda that included manipulation, transformation and other. 

He got better at summoning his weapons in seconds and his strategy thinking had gotten better, they had put him in a simulation where he had to defeat the bad guys with a time of three minutes, and diffuse the threat. 

He worked a lot with his other quirks with Wanda, who helped him keep complete control 

* * *

_Day Four: Strength Training_

_Bruce, T'Challa, and Thor_

"Hello Izuku. My name is T'Challa, King of Wakanda. My abilities are from a heart-shaped-herb enhancement. I was called in to help with your strength training." The dark-skinned male explained, as Izuku stood looking up at them. 

"It's nice to meet you, your highness." Izuku smiled. "What will we be doing today, anyways?" Izuku asked. 

"You'll be fighting me, Thor and T'Challa in a sparring match, along with learning new fighting techniques. We'll be mostly in the training room to use the equipment." Bruce explained. 

"_Hai_" Izuku nodded, the three gave him a look. "Sorry, it's yes in japanese." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

They all begun to walk down the hallway in silence, only thr clicking of shoes could be heard. 

"Hey Thor... do you know who I am?" Izuku asked the blonde male, who walked beside him. 

"Am I supposed to?" He asked. 

"No... but... you're basically my great-grandfather, y'know?" Izuku told him. 

Thor would have froze if they were alone, but his attention snapped over to the greenette who looked forward. 

"You're a..." 

"The new generation prince of gods. Nice to finally meet you." Izuku smiled, waving his hand a bit as he turned his head. 

°•°•°•°•°•°

Throughout the day, Izuku had worked mostly on different fighting techniques, like Taekwondo and Boxing, Karate, etcetera. Bruce had shown him ways to come up with a strategy in drastic situations. 

Izuku went to bed that night after looking at all the pictures he had taken of everyone, and he remembered that eh missed a call from Katsuki... but he didn't want to bother him.

* * *

_Day Five: Self Workout_

_Izuku and Peter _

Izuku spent that day, in the training room with Peter, wearing his workout clothes that seemed to have gotten a bit shorter? 

But they were old clothes, his shorts fit just a bit tighter than before, and his crop top had maybe gone a bit above his stomach. "You look taller... and buffer... what have they've been doing to you?" Peter asked him. 

Izuku had managed to grow at least two inches since he saw Peter the first time. Wiping sweat from his brow, he glared playfully at the boy. "Don't bring it up. Katsuki is going to freak once he sees me again... but he hasn't called in a while." He looked down at his feet as his voice quieted. 

"Maybe he's busy? You did say that your class had internships." The brunette put in. 

"Yeah but... I haven't heard from him since my first day here, Peter. How can I know something's not up?! What if he got hurt? Or maybe he is in trouble? What if Best Jeanist is pushing him too hard? Or what if he met someone else he would rather talk to-" Izuku cut himself off as a cry rippled from his throat. 

He hadn't even noticed it but tears started to fall from his eyes. He immediately wiped them away as Peter stood up. 

"Hey. It's going to be fine. I might now know him but, I can tell he loves you when he gave me that glare when he met me." Peter shivered when remembering what had happened. 

"I know..." Izuku muttered. 

* * *

_Day Six: Hero Suit Redo_

_Tony Stark_

"Wow, nice to see you have gotten taller!" Stark called towards the boy, who walked in wearing shorts and a sweater. 

"I haven't grown much. Surprisingly my growth spurt only started after coming here." Izuku mumbled, walking forward. 

And it was true. 

Since he had came, he had ended up growing rapidly. Since he met with Peter the day before, he grew another inch, he thinks by the time his internship is over, he'll be at least at four-foot-nine or one inch taller. 

That'll be a good thing at least. 

"That's good. Maybe your brain finally got tired of people calling you short." Tony joked, going over to the devices he had in the office. "We'll be making you another Hero Suit. Your first one was way too revealing. Making it easier for the villan to give injury to you. Starting off, you'll be helping with the design. It's your last day here since you'll be leaving at 3pm, and your suit will be done by then since we're stsrting early." Tony told him. 

"Alright then. Let's get this started?" Izuku clasped his hands together as he walked forward. 

They had ten hours to design and make up his suit. 

They had no time to waste. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited July 3rd 2020, I changed Izuku's height from 4' 5 to 4' 8 so somethings will be confusing so I went back and tried changing as much as I could.


	31. ~Trouble In Hosu~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imma go completely off script.  
Also, no need to tell me how suckish this chapter is, it is also short, now I know you all would probably want a longer chapter for the last chapter...  
But my brain... could not think of shit.

"Goodbye Everyone!" Izuku waved as he waled away from the heroes, with a new suit in the case, along with an extra two inches of height on his body, he was heading home. 

New contacts on his phone, as well as new friends. 

The greenette grinned widely as he watched the figures dissapear from view as they drove away, back to the airport. Opening his phone, he looked st the last picture they all took together, Izuku was the one taking the photo as he held it up, everyone else behind him. Just that morning, he met their friend Vision. 

He wasn't much of a conversation person, but it was cool meeting him. 

"Are you going to be okay in the airport alone?" Happy asked him as he helped him out of the car.

"Yes. I'll be fine. Goodbye Happy! Tell everyone I said thank you again!" Izuku smiled widely as the male got back in the car with his window rolled down. 

"Goodbye Izuku. I bet Peter above all will miss you a lot, but I'll miss you as well. The others will be no different." Happy told him. 

Izuku smiled, before doing one more final wave, and he was off... 

'Japan... get ready for your soon-to-be Hero!' Was what went through his mind as he walked into the building. 

* * *

His arrival was hasty, he needed to get back home first, to greet his family again after being gone for so long, it was six'o'clock at night and he needed to reassure everyone that he was okay. 

The train wasn't as packed as normal, and they were moving pretty fast, maybe after dropping his stuff off back home- or he could just teleport them there. 

He just really wanted to see Katsuki! 

So he followed his mind telling him to teleport it back home, and so now all he had to do was- a huge bird like creature had burst through the wall of the train, effectively scaring the passengers on the train as well as Izuku. 

But his surprise ended quite quickly as he immediately jumped into action,side-kicking the Nomu out of the train, looking around him, he noticed none of the civilians had gotten hurt. "Everyone stay calm! The heroes will be here soon!" He called out, some of the adults nodded while holding their children close to their chests. 

Stretching out his wings a bit, he let his body fall out of the train, some of them screamed in surprise, but it died down as they saw his figure begin to fly around the city. 

He had completely missed the odd look of a hero that was on the train with him, and that exact hero helped the other up that the boy had yet to notice injured.

Getting to the city that had been attacked, he looked around at all the pro heroes fighting off the Nomu's. "Shigaraki..." Izuku mumbled, as he landed, right in the middle of a fight. 

"Hey kid! Get out of here, it isn't safe!" Exclaimed the female hero on the scene. 

"I can help you! I just need your permission!" Izuku called back. 

Her eyebrows furrowed, before she nodded, it was faint but Izuku managed to catch it. 

Kneeling down onto the ground, he slammed his hands onto the concrete, and everything around him freezed in a green hue, all except the civilians and heroes. They all looked around at the paused Nomu's. 

"Evacuate the civilians from the area first, then you guys should deal with the heroes!" Izuku exclaimed. 

Looking around at the scene, he saw a hero looking around and calling out a name, "Iida!" Was what Izuku heard, making his attention spike as he had ran over to the hero. 

"Excuse me sir, you know Iida-kun?" The greenette asked him. 

"Yes, actually. I'm the Pro hero Manual. Iida was supposed to be staying near me during patrol but he wandered off. I just don't want the kid getting hurt." The male explained. 

"Where did you last see him?" Izuku asked. 

"Around the alleys." He explained. 

"Around the alleys... huh... Iida... what have you gotten yourself into?" Izuku mumbled as he began to walk away. 

"Hey, wait! If Iida is in danger, I give your permission to use your quirk publicly." The hero called after Izuku. 

The greenette only waved a hand, and in a flash of light he was gone, everything that had once been frozen had started right back up again, but this time, more heroes were on the scene. 

* * *

Iida didn't expect it to go this way... 

All he wanted was to save another hero in danger... 

Not end up on the end of the threat. 

With his body immobilized and him not being able to move, Iida thought he was going to be a goner once Stain's blade has pierced him. 

A shine from the dark end of the alley cut into their meeting as a sharp object flew by them, only missing it's target by a centimeter as Stain wasn't fast enough to react to it, as he was more focused on the boy who seemingly popped out of nowhere, and hit him in the jaw, making his body go flying. 

"Tenchan! What the heck do you think your doing?!" Izuku yelled at him as he landed on his feet, wrapping healing vines around the other hero on the scene, Native. As well as Iida. 

"Wha- shouldn't you be overseas?" Iida said, midly surprised by his appearance, but seemingly a bit dissapointed as he couldn't even win his own fight. 

Izuku held his hand up as his blade that he had thrown retreated back into his palm. "You can't go fighting people-" Izuku got cut off as he ducked, dodging a kick from the culprit. 

"You're fast..." They mumbled. 

"Izuku! You don't have to be here! Go! It's my battle!" Iida yelled at, feeling the numbness begin to fade away. 

"Every hero needs help Tenya!" Izuku exclaimed, missing one of Stain's blades. 

"I can handle it!" The bluenette tried to reason. 

"You're laying on the ground paralyzed. I think not." Izuku called back. 

"Are you reading my attacks?" Stain asked him, trying to land a hit on the boy. 

"No." Izuku smirked. 

Thr ground path froze up and a pillar of ice made it's way through the alley opening. "Heard the commotion. Thought you needed some help." Said the monotone voice of their friend, companion, and classmate. 

"Shochan?" Izuku turned, almost getting hit in the back by one of Stains knives as it cut through the ice, but he caught it just between his fingers. 

"Izuku? Shouldn't you be-" Todoroki gut cut off by another voice. 

"You all are just fake heroes. You shouldn't even be worthy to take the title. You understand our world today, so why try and stop me now? When I can get rid of the poison of our world." The male asked, standing up from his kneeled down position, hunching over. 

"Your reason is good, Hero Killer. But your motive isn't. Even if our worled is poisoned, slaughtering others who help, isn't the way to go about it." Todorki spoke up, stepping forward. 

"Don't tell me what is and what isn't. Maybe I should just get rid of all of you before become one of them." Stain growled, eyes going towards Izuku, who was frozen by his bloodlust look. 

And he ran at him. 

"Izuku-kun!" Todoroki called for his friend, which snapped him out of it, but it didn't matter, Izuku had already been hit. 

Literally, stabbed in the back. 

With Izuku's body limp and lifeless, it fell to the ground, you could see the blood drain from his form. Iida let out a cry as his body finally found the energy to move, "Reciproburst!" Landing a kick on Stains side... almost. 

"You should be paying much more attention to your dead friend, rather than me, selfish heroes." Stain glowered at the teen. 

"Dang... and now I have another scar, plus this was one of my favorite shirts..." came the whiny voice of their classmate, as a burs tof light went ofd behind Tenya. 

Stain's eyes went wide as he paid much more attention to the use-to-be-dead boy behind the bluenette. 

"Whatever... let's get this over with... shall we?" Izuku muttered, completely standing up, his wings flexing behind him as he gave male an uncharacteristic glare. 

* * *

Getting chewed out by the police and heroes wasn't the best, but it also didn't sit well with Izuku how he would be apart of the credit of defeating the Hero Killer. 

Todoroki and Iida played a big part in it, and suddenly, Endeavor and Izuku supposedly team up to defeat him? No sense. 

And it was only because Izuku was given permission by a pro to use his quirk, so on his part for the first time, he used his quirk legally. 

The greenette flinched as a hand was placed on his shoulder, and by reflex grabbed the person's hand and bent it back, elicting a small gasp of pain from the male who grabbed him. 

"Izuku... that hurts..." Todoroki told him, to which the greenette immediately let go and relaxed in his hospital bed. 

"Oh... I'm sorry Shochan..." Izuku muttered, looking down. 

"It's fine. We're ordering food for the room, do you want anything?" The dual-haired boy asked. 

"...Katsudon would be nice." Izuku let a small smile slip as he looked back up. 

_ **The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 2 is now out, "Emerald Angel" is a part of the Emerald God series!  
Edited July 3rd 2020, Izuku's height has changed.


End file.
